


The Dream Traveller

by crazynoona



Category: Loki The God of Mischief, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Tasertricks - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: After The Winter Soldier, Crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fury is bargaining for technology slash magic, Not Beta'd, Set after The Avengers, You Have Been Warned, You don't have to read this really, a bit warning that my english is just slightly better than my ancient chitaurian, first time writing a fanfic, tasertricks - Freeform, terribly sorry to all the grammar nazis out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/pseuds/crazynoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to see the end of his wretched life is too much to ask it seemed when a death wish is all he wanted but never gets. After decidedly falling from the bridge,  survived battles with dull Midgardians, Jötuns and Elves, the Trickster is still very much alive. To what purpose? A fallen prince, a King betrayed, a monster out of place, Hel sounded like a tempting offer to his ears. </p><p>In the verge of graduating from her uni days, Darcy Lewis was just spending another day at the office, until her new boss gave her an assignment of her life. To escort the God of Mischief himself from the dungeon in Asgard and bring him down here, to earth. Without her tazer. </p><p>Only, the trouble-making duo are in for far greater jeopardy than just escaping a dungeon together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dreamer

* * *

 

 

Darkness, pitch black in every nook and corner of the room he was in. Room? He almost laughed to himself, more like a cage. A cage fit for a monster that is him.

 No other prisoner during his long life had been placed in here but him alone, for this special ‘room’ is not only warded with herds of guards and magic barrier from the outside, this one is thick with magic inside it too which suffocated him even to lift a finger, and garnished his already sick mind with nightmares that were so chilling that the thought of closing his eyes and surrendering into slumber was too horrid.

They thought that he would break, or beg. He scoffed, as if. These are all nothing compared to what horror The Other did to him before.

The barbed chains around his neck, those ‘scorching’ nights when they put him inside a brazen bull made of pure gold as a mock to the realm of ‘Eternal’. Burned, drowned, cut, whiplashed. His bones were breaking, his skin shreds to torn and gruesome crimson colored the floor where he lied his beaten back.

 Smiling grimly, this time he knew exactly the mastermind behind all the ‘special’ treatment he's been having. The only thing that seemed rather surprising was that the old man hadn't swing the axe at his neck. Yet.

 No one was allowed to visit, though he's sure as the sun and the moon are still shining out there that no one who would anyway. Not now that his mother was gone, yes. Murdered. He wished he could blame the monster when he knew better. He is the monster.

 

***

 

Darcy could hear the combustion of angry people inside the meeting room, which was supposed to be soundproof. Now that the "organization" had been disbanded, most of the time Director Fury and his minions held their meeting here, in the Stark Tower. Heck some of his men are now basically Stark's – Darcy Lewis included.

They're on to something new. She can sensed it. Been going on at it for a few months. How can she, a lowly employee knew you might ask? Well by the sound of even angrier people yelling at each other behind those closed doors as the days went.

The member of the Avengers started showing up more frequent each day with grimmer looks, even on Captain and that is very unusual, he's a very polite and charming guy.

 Darcy can feel the tensions building up in the air too, something is definitely up and brewing. She can always asks Jane. That is if Jane was actually around for the questions to be asked. They held her in a different office, a continent apart - for research purposes. Yeah _that_ , and so the continuation of her work with the Einstein-Rosen Bridge thingy under wrap (what?! She's a poli-sci almost grad student! Not exactly a scientist let alone an astrophysicist!) as Director Fury believes, it is not wise to put all your eggs into the same basket, and that was how Jane ended up in London with her Thunder-boytoy.

Hence, she could not ask her via anything without being tapped around here, and even if she did, the answer would most probably be censored until finally handed down to her with nothing more than the Queen's look of the day or the London's weather report in it. While Erik, lucky him - they don't bother him that much, as no one would take the words of a man running around bucknaked on a national tv seriously. He's in Norway the last time Darcy called.

"Shit must be serious." She thought to herself and continued browsing on her laptop.

_Books, books, e-books. New titles, add to cart, download. Click. Yes._

Yeah so she's basically got paid without actually doing anything significant around here, but as a comparison, that this job is a form of leverage to the ‘trauma’ she had experienced back in New Mexico and London…this is nothing. Besides, Mr. Stark is filthy rich, her wage might probably equivalent to the price of his wine in one gulp.

Thank heavens they have yet invented the shiny tool from Men in Black, otherwise she would definitely be suffering still in between juggling her tuition fee and the actual study because it was pretty clear, she's not here because her so to said trauma but more like they don't want her to babble about what really went down in the chaos.

Now, she's free to study (most of the time) or just like now, indulging. Good things started to show up in her life, for once, she can almost see her bachelor degree dangling in a few weeks.

Darcy still could not believe where life took her - she thought as she gulped her chocolate coffee from a tall cup on her desk. Apprehensively, she knew she was not a brainy beauty like Jane, not a _femme-fatale_ like Miss Romanov, nor was she a demigod of sort. She's just a normal, a bit loud maybe, but over all, plain, almost … dull and that was her being fair, not her being condescending toward herself. The part of her being an awkward teenager with an over-developing breast had passed, of course she had her down moments as girls can be so mean but Darcy being Darcy - she got over and laughed about it. Hence, right at this moment, when she can hears Stark actually head to head with Director Fury (accompanied with another groan from another member of the board inside), she can't help to ponder … what a life!

Those are _the_ Avengers inside, marching in and out before her. Maybe there is a god up there or maybe it was her parents looking out for her. Either way, her life is good.

 

***

 

"She’s a civilian Tony, we can’t possibly send her!" Gritted Fury through his teeth.

"Yeah guess what cyclop, WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Tony retorted.

"We also don't have the time to continue on this - this nonsense! If you haven't notice, I am a very busy and important person. I've been cancelling two meetings with the president. Two!" He points out two fingers in front of Nick's face just to agitate him.

Fury gave him the stink eye, "The first one was due to your _fondue_ with Miss Pepper.”

Tony feigned ignorance (the way he usually did), "Well, moving along. That was our anniversary if you all must know. Very very important. So - "

"Yes, Nick. I don't say this often but…Stark got a point there. We don't have the time, it's been stalling much longer than it should be." Cutting Stark, Steve tried to reason with Fury.

"As far as secret mission goes, the girl is just as good as me. We read her files. She's all alone. No one will sniffs around looking for her while she's out. Put Jane and that Erik guy out of the equation, both are obviously not a threat." Natasha added, crossing her hands.

"Wow, did you hear that Nick? We’re finally getting somewhere! Good for you guys.” Tony smirked smugly, garnering a series of glare from the whole room.

"I'm not the one with ego issues around here tin man." She continued to Nick, "What do you say we decide this now, once and for all? We need to train her first and with all do respect Nick, time is tight."

Silent stretched for a moment, while Nick looked like he was drowning in his own palm.

"If the aliens demanded Miss Lewis, then they got her." Fury finally agreed.

Tony clapped his hands in delight as he stood and wandered to the minibar, "Excellent! This calls for a celebration!"

***

 

"Are you sure you wanted me, _me_ \- Darcy Lewis?" Darcy was starring at her boss, who looked demeaning as ever. Was it the eye patch? Perhaps.

"I believe you received the files last night and yeah, you heard me. It's an order." He ended their conversation with a swoosh of his long black jacket and leave her where she stood, not forgetting to point down to a stack of papers of agreement for her to sign on his desk.

A muffled sound of him ordering people outside the room faintly lingered in her ears before she lost inside her own head.

They finally decided to give her an actual work! Not that her previous part time jobs weren't exactly colorful or fun (chasing thunder storms with Jane was kinda fun too). But this is another level of fun! It's literally otherworldly!

She gazed down from the tall window glass in Fury's office (it's technically Stark's but at the moment Nick is using it so). Cars, people all looked just like ants at this height, and among all of them they chose her. She tapped on the glass surface. This is it. The biggest responsibility of a job that might land on her lap in her lifetime.

By now she knows the mission and all its thin layers by memory, ever since last night Director Fury had forwarded her the details that entailed, plus the briefs after briefs that she received from Miss Romanov two days ago.

She just couldn’t fathom that any of it was real because serious stuffs, were never handed out to her.

 They actually piqued two questions on her mind. _One_ , were they on crack? Trusting her to escort the probably most evil guy back to earth? _Two_ , gosh this is so exciting! Can I just go _like_ right now? Because, Intergalactic travel! Actually seeing the land of the myths (and they will pay her big time for doing it so she can plan her retirement early).

With all that, rushed in her system, how could she not remember it all by heart? It almost impossible not to, when the source of chaos, _correction_ \- the so to speak ‘god’ that she's supposed to be escorting was reigning havoc here back at Earth not so long ago.

Though she wasn’t a rocket scientist unlike a certain brainy person she knew, who’s probably by now is sipping darjeeling and having poptarts with her demi-god, but she's not stupid. She understood (mostly) why it must be her, she can bet both her tits that Fury and everyone else were against this idea too. They're just beyond desperate, and in desperate times…

Darcy took the pen and marked her signature on the papers, not minding to read even a clause of it. Anything on those papers won't be so bad, she's in the good guys team anyway (right?). Moreover, she's actually interested, a bit nervous and frightened but still excitedly interested.

Remembering Miss Romanov's words yesterday,

"This is something else Darcy. We never deal with - with magic. This is actually crazier than Tony's head."  She paced in front of her, hands folded across her breasts. Her tone was so incredulous, thinking about having to trust and work with – _magic_.

"Director Fury is trying to put things back together, you know - ever since the HYDRA incident. Right now the only way to get that pronto is to agreed to their term, the _Gods_." She sneered at the last word. "We all need this to work. HYDRA is still out there, and we know not what else.And there’s only less than a dozen of the Avengers. Their advance technology will be a good boost for us, to maintain safety within our world."

"We've been scanning compatibility to their magic, on who would be perfect for the job. I was tested first, but the rest was history. None of us cut it. _None_. Only you Darcy, heavens help us but they won't take none other than you."

"This will be suicidal." She said to her earnestly. "… If you actually go there and fetch Mr. Lunatic with your solid body, but the good thing is this. Your body will not actually go there, but your conscience will. It is what we called a neuro-participatory therapy." She locks her eyes with Darcy's. " Here come with me, I'll show you."

Darcy actually lost it at the part about the neuro thing, knowing Natasha - she most probably caught on and so that afternoon she took her to the 28th floor, Darcy's never been there before.

Bright and sterile, just like a mad scientist lab or a dentist or a spawn of both.

In the middle of the room were computers and odd hi-tech gadgets that she could not name, attached to what looks like a dentist chair. So she was right, this place indeed looks like a dentist's office. _Creepy._

"You will be here the entire times." Natasha pointed to the comfy looking white chair. "Your brain though, will be connected to these. The mind sub-consciously connected to magic more than our mortal body can - as I quoted from them. The portal to their world, aside from the Bifrost, is in here." She pointed a finger to her brain and then to another side of the chair attached to some flat screens and cables.

"So I'll be like a female Neo. Cool!" Darcy tried to smile, yeah not so cool. Unless they could install a series of black belt material inside her head at any given moment or how to fly a chopper or any other badass stuffs she saw in the movie.

Natasha didn't retort at the comment, it was best not to, since her thought on this was more likely goes to Pans Labyrinth or He Who Shapes.

"We will be monitoring you through it all. I know it won't be the same, since what we will see here are only statistics. But we can get you both into safety in no time. The only thing you'll need to do is stick to the plan. Which will be brief thoroughly tomorrow morning. That, and your training too. If all goes well, you'll be on the job starting next week and end it not more than two days after, as we cannot keep you sedated over than 48 hours even with their advance medication." She started to walk toward where Darcy is standing, poking around some buttons (they're not active yet, so all is safe).

"You better get your rest now Darcy, training will be harsh." A glint in her eyes, as if she was planning something cunning.

***

Harsh, Miss Romanov said, it was an understatement of the year - coming from someone called the Black Widow, Darcy should know better.

At the end of the week she regretted her decision already, as she drowned her body in a tub of hot water inside her new loft on Stark's Tower.

"Oh that feels sooo good…" she closed her eyes. All of her muscles felt sore to the point of almost falling apart. While her trainer, did not look strained at all - she looked as if they were doing Sunday morning pilates of some sort.

 _"Focus Darcy! Everything connects to your brain, an agile body reflexes will help you tune in better for your first mission."_ Natasha shoot out to her as she saw Darcy's ready to wave her white flag and retreat, and with that she blew a low kick down her ankle that made her fall on her bum.

" _Ah-PYAHT’!_ From the beginning!" Natasha commanded, as she flipped her red locks and sent her a saccharine smile.

Darcy bit her lips whilst internally screaming, this woman is a trainer from _hell!_

Still she got her ass back up for what seemed to be the 99th times that day.

 

***

 

As if those combat training did not drain and strain her body, they messes up with her head too. They put her on that look-a-like white dentist's chair, trying to link her brain wave to another participant (she didn't know who - since they placed them both in a different room).

They said the time lapse will surely be different from the actual real time here compared to the dream state she'll be in, meaning a day might felt like a week or vice versa. _Peachy!_

The one and only perk was that her vision is 20/20 in that dream, no longer she needed the aid of her glasses, which was kinda awesome - suddenly everything was in HD, but _*sigh*_ only temporarily. Back to real life, her vision retreated to the same old line of blurs.

"Miss Lewis, you might want to pay attention to the procedure. This is what we will do to you on the day of your departure. Starting with injecting the sedation liquid that will - " The sound of one of the female doctor in the room started to fade out from her brain, but she nodded along just to keep the doctor going while she was thinking to herself.

 _What was the bargain exactly?_ What did they offer Director Fury that even Captain was on board with it? Darcy knew that the Asgardians were to trade Director Fury a powerful thing for this job, maybe even more useful than the tesseract. And Director Fury being Director Fury would not pass the chance, seeing now he needed more tools and allies than ever before. Doing secret meetings in Stark's Tower had been bad for his sanity.

 And how could she say no? This is practically more service that she could give to, not just to her country but the world she lives in. If one little Darcy Lewis can help to change something, to get things moving … why the hell not?

This time she can show the world that an average girl can also kick ass! Well that, and she also got bored with all the reading and movie or tv series marathon she's been doing. (Sherlock is not even available until maybe…late in 2025!) Plus, the non-existence of her personal life. Her last actual coffee date was with Briggite from accounting and Dean the Stark's Tower doorkeeper, both more than twice her age. She didn't mind though as she always prefer the company of an older soul,  they can tell her stories and life lessons from another time and place, they reminded her so much of her late parents.

She wasn't really looking for something serious with anyone (if there was any), to be romantically involved with a guy was the furthest thing from her mind, but she could use a good hook up or two, for scientific and physical purposes reasons. But lately her expectations was exceeding ridiculously, it went sky rocketed above and beyond oblivion. Why? And there you go, as if on cue suddenly the answer came in the embodiment of the Captain passing by the lab along with Dr. Banner.  

 

***

 

The day finally arrived, some agents in black knocked on her door where she changed from her blue sweater and dark jeans into a white scrub.

Yesterday she informed both Jane and Erik on her new job, via emails so most probably those were tapped already and didn't get through at all, but still, she needed to tell someone about it.

Putting down her spectacles on the table, Darcy was as ready as she'll ever be, giving herself a pep talk before opening the door before her.

_This is it. This is it, don't chicken out Darce! You got this!_

"This way Miss Lewis." said one of the agents, showing her the way to the familiar creepy chair. All the other members of the Avengers were there too, watching from behind the glass with growing tension shone from their eyes.

She nodded and walk pass them (trying to look as cool as Natasha would).

 _Okay, let's go! Let's go fetch the monster_.

 

***

 

* * *

 

_Ah-PYAHT’ : Again in Russian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my 1st Chapter. I know its far from okay, but as fanfic writing goes I'm a virgin and Loki took it with this one. For now, I'll just put it out here and see what you guys thinks?? I hope it was entertaining ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading it!  
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.  
>  
> 
> xxoo
> 
>  


	2. The Encounter

* * *

 

 

"Miss Lewis." A female voice calling her, Darcy opens her eyes again and looked to her left and right _._

_Is she there yet?_

Darcy didn't think it would be this fast. She scanned the room she was in, finding herself still half lying on the chair they placed her earlier.  Darcy remembered being sedated and the exact moment where she lost focus of everything and everyone in the room.

 _Is there something wrong?_  She looks up to the glass mirror separator where the Avengers (minus Thor) were occupying. They're all there - but … _wait a minute_. They're not moving at all! It's like everything is halted in a 'pause mode'.

" What the fuck! What's happening Doc?" She turns to the woman who called her minutes before, desperately expecting an answer.

"Not to worry Miss Lewis. I just needed to inform you a few important things and after that you’ll be on your way - as planned. We just don't need an audience for that." The lady motioned her eyes toward the Avengers.

The three Asgardians Doctors slash sorceress were all looking at her intently. They were the only three people beside her that was not affected by the pause-mode.

" _OoOkay_ …what is it? Do you want to give me some sort of weaponry or some really cool chainmail, the one that Lady Xena wore back at New Mexico looked rockin!"

"Close, but not quite.” She smiled solemnly, “You see, Prince Loki is quite powerful in the art of magic. Therefore we might have to use a precautions for unwanted future events." The oldest of them relayed.

_Unwanted future events. Hmm. Like perhaps, putting her already short life to a premature end?_

Darcy nods her head eagerly, "Yeah- _yes_ I totally agree with you! We don't want him go bananas like he did before and decided to blow me into tiny million pieces or perhaps change me into an insect."

They smiled at that. "Upon your arrival, you will no longer be a wandering soul. This device is only a bridge, a door, a mean for a purpose, thus once you passed it everything will be real. Hence you must look after yourself, for if you get hurt over there, the you in Midgard will get hurt too."

…

"Wait… _what?_ Did you just - you're saying that there will be t _wo_ of me? Of Darcy Lewis exist in this universe?" Her eyes widen in wonder. "Awesome! Can I take her back here with me? My other me I mean. Not now, but later when this all ends. Wow I know I said it before but this is crazy shit!"

The woman nods, "Yes and no, you cannot. You might already saw prince Loki did it on his last... _visit_ to Midgard. Self duplicating is actually quite common among the high level sorcerers but would be too straining for you and your life force."

"Did they know about this?" Darcy points to the people behind the glass. The lady shook her head.

"Don't fret my child, as we look after you here - the prince will look after your body there."

Okay the last comment wasn't supposed to insinuate anything pervy but Darcy's mind went south anyway. There’s no way was she was going to let that psycho goes anywhere near her body. _Na-ah!_ "Yeah no shit!"

"We can guarantee you that he will. This is what we will do, you must remember it by heart and truly mean it when you say it." With that short notion, she's closing in on her and whispered some foreign words - which _, thanks heaven_ , switched back into English after a few phrases.

"That was a spell. He won't be able to harm you, not even a strand of your hair. Remember it, and do it fast child. Prince Thor can only delude the All Father for so long, and we can't hide you two forever from the eyes of Heimdall."

After the warning she repeated the spell until it rings in her head, and Darcy's starting to lose her vision again. She was about to ask if the spell would work without the alien language at the beginning and would result just the same when she says it in English (she bet google translate definitely won't be working there), but the darkness swallowed her.

 

***

 

_"Hereby, I - Darcy Daughter of Lewis bind you,_

_Loki Son of Odin under my tongue._

_My words unto you shall be unbreakable._

_I bind you left, I bind you right, I bind you now._

_I bind you day, I bind you night, I bind you now._

_Forthwith your soul is mine and mine alone._

_With all my might...Ek binda pik."_

 

 

 _Holyshit_ this is working!

Darcy almost shrieks in glee, she threw a fist pump to the air. She said the spell over and over like a mantra. After the end of the first one, she saw a sliver of soft greenish light fleeting from her mouth to where he lays and form a filigree-thin, almost thread like gold around his neck. It goes round and round a couple of times until the light materialized into what looked like a golden collar chain, not a bright gold but a darker tone of gold.

 _Kinky!_ _I like this medieval vibe they're going with_ , Darcy smirked. So that's it then? It’s totally working now does it?

Only one way to find out.

 

Loki can feel it on his skin. That someone is chanting a spell over and over again over him. A binding spell, a child's play. He didn't bother to open his eyes (since he won't be able to see anything in the cage anyway) for the unnecessary disturbance.

But that particular someone was resilient. He can hears some more noises now.

_"Hey!"_

_"Hey! Can you hear me?"_

So this is the insolent who try to cast a spell on him. A woman. Whoever she is that was a foolish attempt. No one can bind him, not Thanos, and certainly not Odin. Whatever she did, he can easily undo it later and so he just lay, unmoving, not wanting to humor the fool.

"Hey! Are you dead?" I wish, she thought. Eyeing him suspiciously, he does looked battered and wounded, laying motionless on the ground like a marionette cut lose from it's strings, with mile long spider legs spread before the floor. The rise and fall of his chest was unnoticeable.

Another kick.

 _Man,_ Natasha's right, she does feel stronger. The kick felt good, it felt real - she too feels real. Nothing at all in this realm of sub-consciousness looks dreamy. So that lady doc back there was right. Darcy had passed the bridge, the door, the whatever that was that bring her here.

 Darcy noticed her target is already down and if this were a martial art match she's not being honorable or fair, but still the guy survived a blow from the friggin’ Hulk! Nothing like some kicks from old little mortal such as she is going to rip him apart. She's been meaning to do it anyway, after what he did back at Earth.

 Another kick. _That one was for Puente Antiguo you fucker!_

Okay, that'll do for now, he may think that he's a god but looking at the state he was in right now Darcy can't be too sure, and she doesn't want to really hurt him here because then how the hell should she take all 6'2" of him back home?

He finally flinched, half opening his eyes in irritation, a blurry vision at first. A sight of a small brunette, in ivory and black. Sweet scented too. Unmistakably she's a Midgardian - a mortal woman. He should be able to sensed it if he was not too injured.

  _What is this?_ Impossible for the All-Father to send a mortal down here. This is too ridiculous for a nightmare and it wasn't like Loki is actually sleeping before, more like passed out. From what he can recall, it’s been weeks since the last time he actually rested.

SMACK!

This time the blurry vision smacked both of his cheeks in turns. Hard. His bloodshot eyes are fully open, slowly adjusting to the now poor lighting in his den where it usually pitch black. The light turns out emanating from her, he can see quite well in the darkness by now which is why this little light shines almost blindingly to his eyes.

"Yeah, now you're awake. Let's go princess." Darcy's prodding him. Already marching towards where she came in, assuming that he will follow.

He did not.

He's not answering nor he's on the move. She looks back at him. Was he too badly injured that he can't move or he's just being a prick that he is and not wanting to co-operate?  "I said and I repeat, _Let's go_!"

"What? Silvertongue turns to lead?" Darcy cocks her head to him and start walking back to where he sat. She feels somewhat bolder now that her little spell back there is activated. Though to label it as working might need further tests, but her gut say that they don’t have the luxury of time, and it better works!

He flinched at that, remembering not too fondly of the one too many times where his not-brother's friends mocked at him in different occasions.

 "Watch your words mortal." He hissed at her between his gritted teeth, accompanied with a familiar condescending glare.

"Now that’s more like it, moving along now. We don't actually have all the time in the world." She replied.

Darcy grinned at him - looking at the golden collar around his neck. It suits him well. She is quite amused to finally meet the object of her short but harsh training and the culprit of all the chaos in the flesh (S.H.I.E.L.D been deleting every photos, videos, gifs any footages that's been spreading online).

This is their first real encounter, but Natasha's lecture was thorough. Darcy watched the megalomaniac scene from Stuttgard, she also watched the scene he made with Natasha from the cell where they kept him before. Darcy even saw the Hulk smashed him like a rag doll, nothing misses Jarvis's surveillance cameras, Stark's A.I was almost like the Heimdall of technology.

The myth books from Snori Sturlurson also vouched for this guy not so charming personality. With all the sources and the city that still broken to date, what more proof does she need but to drop the verdict, that Mr. Mischief right here is an A-Class A-hole. Although deep down Darcy actually approves some of the pranks that he did in the myth book, particularly she really wanted to see manly man Thor in a frilly dress. Among those boring immortals he seemed like fun with a twisted sense of humor. Kind of like her, only less the crazy from her part.

"No." Loki answered flatly.

What is with him? If she, or she bet, anyone at all in this matter were on his shoes, she would take on any chances that will bring her out of this pit hole of a hell in a heartbeat. _Any._ But here he is, still acting like a divine prince against the world.

"Say what now?" Darcy eyed him, hands on her hips. She was trying to look imposing, as menacing as she could in front of him - that was her initial M.O. With little that she got she knows she is far from intimidating, she just needs to act more like the Black Widow and less like Darcy Lewis. She crosses two fingers behind her back.

"Are you as deaf as you are impudent?! I said no." He closes his eyes again, not wanting to see her in his line of vision.

Darcy shot both hands to the air exasperatedly, great! This is just great!

"Listen well as I won't be repeating this." She hissed back at him with rehearsed harsh tone, face inches away from his with tired induced anger in her eyes. Pointing a finger in front of his face - not that he can see it since he closed his godamn eyes.

"I was send down here to escort you back to a saver place. While personally I'd rather have you dead right now, I can't. This is my first mission, and I won't fail. Right at this moment there are people that tampering the magic that's been guarding this dungeon, but not for long. Your old man's power is something to be reckoned with as they said. There's…." She's pausing for the delayed effect.

"There's a bargain awaits, if you're interested, but not here. We can't discuss it here. Only one thing I can tell you right now. Your mother set this up. So for now, for God's sake Trickster! Just follow me!" her fingers grabbing on the lapel of his tunic, trying to drag him up with her.

At the mention of his late mother - his expression changed, he slowly opens his eyes. Only a flicker of emotion in those deep set of greens, but then they were dark and unreadable again. With his previous deadpan expression he studied her face intently, perhaps trying to sense if the last line was a lie (yeah, he should know better).

Darcy was ready for a burst out, like the one he said to Natasha ( _yep_ they're now on first name bases after she kicked Darcy's ass hundreds of times). But no, he did not sputter any part of that maniacal shout out "THIS IS MY BARGAIN YOU MEWLING QUIM!"

 _This is a jest. This must be it_ , he ponders to himself. He can feel his blood stirring, his brain started to grind. What cruelty to lie to him now about Frigga.

There was one thing he was sure of, that this one was not a nightmare or an illusion. This is really happening, the girl is right in front of him, and as usual his interest got the best of him. The mention of his mother sent a shiver of breath that has long been dead in his broken mind and body.

 He weighed it down for some seconds. If, whoever the person that sent her down here dare to lie, he will surely knows when they meet, and he will get his hands on his/her neck faster than Sleipnir to and fro the underworld.

The thought got him to his feet. Trying to stand up for the first time in months since he'd been held captive. When he loses balance because he could barely feel his legs, Loki cursed.

"Hang on to me." She instructed. _What language was that?_ Alien's curses, that's for sure.

Cutting him down before another of his pride talk took over. "Yes, you’re most welcome. We really really gotta move!"

"No more bullshit. Hand on my shoulder. **NOW**."

Before he does so, he sent her a death glare that might cause a maiden piss in her pants. A good thing that Darcy Lewis wasn’t one.

 

***

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so that was number two from me. I hope you like it.  
> Thank you for reading it!  
>  
> 
> xxoo 
> 
>  


	3. The Bind

* * *

 

 

Darcy can feel his labored breathing on top of her head, and obvious limping. Frankly, earlier she had notice some trails of blood on the side of his face too. _So they really did punish him._ Good. She keeps on going, and thankfully he doesn't complain.

 _Maaan_ this place is such a pain! The lighting was shitty, not to mention she has to watch her loud mouth too, as the last thing Darcy wanted right now is a flock of guards hauling her ass onto the nearest cell. For how much longer she'll able to stand not to sputter anything from these lips of her is a wonder even to herself.

After what felt like a few hours after they fled his cell, they were still circling about the friggin' dungeon and its crazyass stairs!

Loki eyed the mortal woman guiding him from alley to alley, stairs and more endless stairs. He can almost see the gears in her head spinning as her blue eyes animated many flickers of emotions on her face like an open book - what kind of agent was she supposed to be? At least the red head wench managed to look professional that she even almost tricked him. Almost.

"Duck! Behind that pillar!" She mouthed to him as they almost bump into two guards yet again, and the mortal looked fretful each time. _Well,_ she did say that this is her first mission. Which brings him to the next obvious question.

What exactly were the mortals thinking sending this one to Asgard for such task?

Though he could not care less for the answer, mortals have always been a stochastic race, that to him it is almost a miracle that they have not kill each other to this day and left Midgard a barren land.

It is not without a good deal of effort for her 5'4 frame to bear his towering height. They tripped over at one step of the grimy stairs, Loki's other hand - the one that doesn't holding out to Darcy's shoulder quickly supported them both and slammed to the wall, and made her trapped now between his toned chest and the stony surface. "Oops, sorry! I guess I'm a bit tired" Looking up Darcy whispered nervously being so close to him.

Ripped.

Was the first and only word on her mind the first time he landed his hand to her shoulder and hers to his side inside his cell. Even under their dire circumstances right now, she just can't help it, maybe she just someone who got a bit ‘passionate’ under tension - there's a real medical condition for that right? She might need to google for a remedy later back home.

It didn’t help that Darcy always has a thing for a non-glittered-vampiric looking guy (think Lestat, not Edward).

From all the pictures and videos footage of him back at HQ, Darcy expected to discover a gangly and frail guy hiding behind those armor, but that body of his …

 _Stop right there Lewis!_ It had definitely been a long tiring day! Strain yourself from salivating over an injured guy! She mentally yelled to her person, mostly blaming the golden chain around his neck and her non-existence dating life that made her hormones all raging like a teenage boy. Beside this is so not the time and place. _Sigh._

After that they keep on moving in stealth mode while Darcy keeps her libido under checks.

Getting out is a bit more easy. A bit. Since she already know her way in around this place. So now, they're no longer underground and already nearing the back exit of the dungeon, which lead to a dark forest. Said the map.

Their back exit was actually does not exist. She noticed it as they stepped out the, per-say ‘door’, vanished. Puff. Into thin air.

"Ha! Fancy that! " She need to learn how to do that, that way Darcy might get hired to work along with Natasha - how awesome would that be!

"Dude, did you see that? Wow, are stuffs like that common around here? Coz you know, you didn't seem to faze about that at all. I really could get used to that." By now Darcy knows she won't get an answer out of him but she talks anyway, being mute inside that dungeon was a drag.

Him not talking is a plus, it felt as if she's alone - dragging along a sack of a very large and heavy bag of rotten potatoes instead of a mass murdering Norse God.

The guy reeks of grim and … death. Never thought that death would have a scent but it does. When the first time she entered his cage back there, it lingers thickly in the air. Biologist said that humans could distinguish between at least a trillion smells, so yeah, she's positively sure that if death has a smell - it smell just like he is now.

Darcy and Loki walk another mile, she noticed his breathing getting shallower, and she can also feel a damp sticky feeling around her fingers that is resting on the side of his abdomen. Blood. Thinking that if he's dead then all of the hard labor she's been doing the past few weeks are left for naught - she decided to call it a night and search for a place to rest. _Damnit._ But mission's first, he's going back with her. Alive.

They need to stop, where is this hut that they said it would be? The no-electronic-device rule sucks! At least they should've prop her with a sound navigating GPS that can actually tell her which way to go but no no - instead they handed her a map drawn in a parchment.

She pulls it out of the side of her thigh pocket. As much as the parchment looked centuries old, the map conveniently morphed from one location to the next. A while ago it showed her the way around the dungeon but now it lead them the way into the forest.

See that tiny blue blinking dot? That’s her, and the green one is him. Those two dots moving along as they do and showing red lines which indicates the right way to go according to the cardinal points. Thing is, Darcy's terrible with directions, even with a map in hand. She just prays that they're not lost. Entirely.

Loki refused to sound any complain despite his condition. Right now he finds it rather hard to walk and maintaining his double back at the cell altogether, pathetic.

As degraded as his life is now, still it would be a complete humiliation for him to whine to a small mortal woman. At this moment even a dwarf is more of a better option than a mortal. After all the God of Mischief and Lies got a reputation to maintain. Though to be honest with himself it feels damn good to finally smell the open air again. Without Odin's magic weighing his every breath.

The old man's magic still lingers but this time Loki can manage to suppress it with his own (he will not take the chance to deflect it completely because then Odin would noticed it in a heart beat). Not as strong, but strong enough to fix himself later on. If only this mortal woman would just stop talking, life is actually improving.

The sky is getting dark as they keep walking side by side. Darcy would love to marvel at the beauty of the amazing skies of Asgard at night but she is tired as hell. That by now she had already dropped the whole cool Black Widow act, not that she was fooling anyone anyway. "Fuck, they said there will be a hut for us! Where is it!?" She's been asking the same question for at least a dozen times.

"This is basically your playground no? Care to lead the way?"

Still no answer.

"Yeah of course you can just stay silent, I am totally okay rambling about with myself, getting us both lost in the process." Darcy tries to delude her brain out of the exhaustion with the best thing she knew how to, talk.

"I do that often you know - babbling, even inside my head. You might get lost too, if you ever get inside you'll see what I mean." She gestures a finger to her temple. "NOT that I'm suggesting you to do so! Erik and Barton were so pissed and broken after what you did." Darcy 'tsk - tsk' him.

The only thing on Loki's mind right was that how easy for him to break her fragile neck as she utters absolute nonsense. How satisfying would that be.

He will definitely be doing it, later when his strength is back. Right now her dragging him along is quite serviceable.

Loki's no idiot that he would just let her getting both of them lost, which they aren't. In fact they are not lost at all, that's why he refused to comfort her with leading the way or giving her information about the fact that she's on the right track. Loki knows his way around every path in Asgard like the back of his hand and -

To Loki's further annoyance she suddenly breaks into a song, at first humming while fingers tapping to the hand she's holding him steady with.

Loki could not believe his ears and eyes. _Would it kill her to be less revolting?_ The answer was apparently 'yes' because now she sings with the lyrics in it. A silly song Loki has never heard of before or would ever want to again.

"Adventure time! Come on grab your friend, we'll go to very distant lands. With him the - "

What is he exactly? Darcy paused. Asgardian or Frosty doesn't really rhyme, oh wait Frosty is actually rhymed! Loki the Frosty!

Eventually though Darcy goes with another that will annoy him less due to cultural differences.

"- with him the E.T and Darce the human the fun will never end, its adventure time!"

"Stop it." He hisses.

She keeps on going with the humming and tapping after the lyrics end.

Loki stops on his track, refused to move any further with this undignified choice of a song, "Stop it at once!"

At first Loki thought she was going to answer him - for her loud mouth was already half opened, but then her big blue eyes darts somewhere else beyond them.

"Hey what do you know! I think we just found the hut!" She pointed her finger at their right and immediately walk pass by him then start to run to that direction.

"I think the God of Hut and Shelter loves my singing! See you there Mr. Mischief and Lies!" Darcy paused on her track and look back at him tauntingly with newly found vigor glinting in her eyes.

She's sure he can manage walking to the hut from where he stands, it is not that far, much less with those long legs of his.

"Wanna race me there? Losers a sourpuss!"

"What in the norns…" Loki just stood there aloofly, with one palm over his pale face.

 

***

 

Their shelter, a hut that's already been set up incase they needed to rest like now is very accommodating. As preparation goes, they are thorough. And this brother-not-brother is obviously cares for the well being of the adopted bastard she's been dragging along.

 

 _"La - Darcy, you don't know how grateful I am that you're willing to do this for my brother. I am forever in your debt."_ Thor said to her, before his departure to Asgard a few days ahead of her. The guy finally managed to call Darcy just by her first name - as she requested.

 _"Yeah don't sweat it big guy, just leave him to Darcy!"_ She offers him a wide smile and a thumb up as he smiles weakly back at her.

 _"My um…Loki is a bit - difficult, so I bespeak of you to be forgiving for any of his future tantrums_."

 

After that opening line he didn't shut his pretty mouth until Darcy was sure she had all the requirements to apply her self as Loki's personal chambermaid if one day she lost her job at Stark's/Fury's.

At some point Darcy did try to make him stop, but the look he's giving her trampled over her softie heart. She knew Thor was just being nervous yet excited about the whole plan and to be reuniting with his brother again.

From what she heard, the day when Darcy finally brings Loki back to Earth will be their first encounter ever since the tragedy back at Jotunheim, where everyone thought Loki was dead for saving Thor's life, and Jane's too.

Mulling over the fact that Loki is alive although not so well, but did not say anything about it because he's just a little shit, who instead tried to take over Odin's throne only to be put into the dungeon - and the rest of the story was history.

Thor's really got a heart fitting for that huge body of his, he didn't show any anger or any other sign of resentment when the news reached his ears.

Darcy still remembered the moment the news sank into his brain, he instantly lifted Jane into his embrace and swirl around in glee inside Jane's little apartment. "Did you hear that Jane? My brother - Loki, is alive!" Jane just laughed along with him though the joy did not reach into her eyes. The boss lady was not entirely sure that that was a news to be celebrated with.

Seeing the scene - Darcy thought, Thor's such a cool dude! Darcy almost shed a tear. Only, she didn't but it was almost there so yeah - the point is that she was touched witnessing the one sided brotherly love.

Still, that doesn't change the urging need from Darcy's brain to erase the memory of a complete stupid list on how to (and not to) please Prince Loki Odinson. Sigh...you know when you try not to remember the bad things like that one terribly bad song out of your head but then the opposite thing just happens? Yeah this is exactly like that. Darcy was left light headed at the office that day.

 

Back in the present time under the safe roof over her head, she found food and blankets, even first aid kits (Thor of course had mentioned that his brother is most likely to be injured, he even taught Darcy some basic Asgardian red cross stuffs when it comes to first aiding someone).

Limping his way into the hut, Loki is finally inside. Dropping his body immediately at the nearest seating as furthest as possible from her. Not missing out to point daggers when his eyes met Darcy's, but still not saying anything.

Darcy mouthed the word "S-O-U-R-P-U-S-S" a second before he close his emerald eyes.

For how much longer the Silvertongue managed to give her the silent treatment, she doesn't know but from what she heard about his temper she prefer things to be as they are now.

Darcy opens a can of soup and started to eat, only viewing him through her peripherals - knowing full well that he won't take the food offered from her even if she present them whilst groveling on her knees.

He just lay there completely still, with hands on his limbs, eyes closed with pained expression. The pain must be severe and much excruciating, since he can't covers the scrutiny from his face.

Darcy eyed him with more focus now, trying to locate the most serious wound (to her opinion, but really it doesn't take a Sherlock to deduct that the guy was in grave pain).

After a few moment, she comes to a conclusion, that his abdomen and left ankle are the most damaged area, but as the flickered of fire send waves of light his way, she can see the blow to the head was quite serious too. New wound, some of the blood is not even dried yet.

At the sight, she finds it hard for her to keep on hating Loki. He looked so ... _lost_ , alone and vulnerable.

Stirring at her now almost empty can, she's contemplating on wether she must help to tend to his wounds or you know, _not_.

He can't actually die from those right? He's basically a God, well more like an alien. _But._ Why is she sensing a "but" in her own line? But, yeah but would she risk it? Would Darcy Lewis risk her own first ever mission? She clears the can and get to her feet before any change of heart.

Grabbing the first aid kits provided at the hut, she moves closer to where he sat, and sank lower to sit beside him.

She brings some medication from her small backpack. The Asgardian lady doc gave her some small containers of healing ointment along with the parchment.

Darcy's not completely sure for what kind of injury exactly those ointments are but under current circumstances those must be better than nothing at all. She looked into the inside of the containment, the cold paste like ointment smells minty and of course is in nebulous hue as if some friggin’ unicorn just shit in it.

Everything in this realm is over the top dramatic, no wonder when a young prince threw out tantrums he tried to take down a whole city in another galaxy.

"Don't say a word. I'm patching you up so tomorrow we can walk away faster, and soon we'll be off in our own hopefully peaceful way." Darcy hurriedly said to him as he flinched in disgust on her proximity.

Loki eyed the ointment in her hands. Asgardian medicine. Seeing that, he allows her to continue her work, though he doesn't let his guard down.

Darcy smiled, "So you approved of this? I'm gonna start now, tell me if I'm...if I'm hurting you." Darcy could swear she heard a snort right after.

"You can go back to sleep, no need to watch me. I'm totally trained for this." She tried to assure him to no avail.

He doesn't answer but giving her the look that more or less says, "One mistake and I'll cut you open, mortal!"

_Okay, no pressure there! Here, just watch me and my nimble fingers!_

Darcy's cheeks are getting warmer by the scrutiny he's giving her. She hated when people watching her when she's doing things.

Restless she just hums the first song on her head (Queens’ "Seven Seas of Rhye" which seemed fitting for the guy somehow).

Once in a while, when he's not looking at her but to his wound she's tending to, Darcy eyed his feature (since there's nothing else better to look at). _Liar liar!_ Oh shut up Jiminy Cricket!

She remembered the first video of him where he didn't seem like a lunatic (yet) but more like a decent guy looking sharp in a suit and a long jacket. That was until he changed into his full battle armor with the long horns and glowing staff of destiny as Stark called it. That moment he looked like a guy who lost his way from a play or a comic-con nearby.

Nevertheless at this exact moment she can see it, she can actually see the broken bitter man underneath all that thorny, venomous attitude and spiteful words of his.

Maybe it's because he looked so battered, call her life dull but she only saw injuries like these on tv shows.

Maybe because they're all alone out here - freshly escaping a dungeon of hundreds guards together, or maybe its because the twinkling of tranquillizing endless constellation up in the sky - she can't be too sure, but either way after the adrenaline rush left her body, she felt more content.

For all the terrible things he did - he had paid for it. Out of the harms aimed at his body Darcy's sure the one that struck home for a proud man that he is was the moment where some mere mortals taken him down for the worlds to see. After that came the status - from a prince second in line to the throne of Asgard descended into a prisoner.

Perhaps the payment was still not enough for some, but she's really not into these physical torture they did, not a torture in the whole nine realms for a long stretch of time gonna fix anyone or anything, it is just seem so wrong.

Won't that only make him an even more twisted person? If you wanted to make one reflect on what he did, torture is not the answer. Her boss better has a better plan than this. She just hoped bringing him back to earth is a good decision and maybe, just maybe will be a fresh start for him.

Tenderly applying the ointment, Darcy wondered are people in this so called realm looks like he? Loki's supposed to be the evil spawn and yet looking at him all fragile and helpless, he's no more than a fallen prince.

She just hoped her tendency to care for the neglected and anguished animals would not stretch into fixing broken men.

Other than his messy raven hair that is sticky with dried blood, the rest of him is simply ... perfection - quite lacking some body weight most probably caused from his imprisonment but still, perfect.

His skin - fair, fitting not only for a prince but a princess (she's a bit jealous at that). Eyes, nose, cheekbones, jawline are all aligned so harmoniously. An aquiline face fit for a statue in a temple to be worship somewhere.

Thank goodness she's used to seeing hot men daily back at the office or else she might lost what dignity and morale she has left and jump at him at any given moment, because then in his eyes that just might represent the whole race of mortal women. No, that cannot happen.

Pondering what she knew about him from all the data (and Thor, never forget Thor) she really doesn't expected Loki to be an idiot, as someone who would use force over tact. He's just so different from Thor. They said he was the mischievous thinker, the politician, and lets not forget the look, boy he totally got all the right tricks in the bag, easy to conquer the world with but he chose war instead, which he failed big time and got more than what he bargained for.

Back examining at his other wounds, she thought, the Avengers did nothing compare to what his own kin did to him. _Poor chap._

_Hey waitaminute! Bad guy Darce, no sentiment! No, not poor chap, good riddance for you - you rotten space prince!_

Darcy applied to most of the visible wounds on him, she double checks and look up to his face. She gasped. _Shit_ , what are those? Circling over his lips. Are those what she think they are? Who would do such a barbaric thing? And what now - should she apply it there too? On his lips - well around them anyway but still in the area of…of… Her train of thoughts fled as greens meet blues.

_Oh my God Oh my God do not stare at his lips, keep looking up - look up look up Darcy Lewis! The morale, remember the morale!_

Darcy can feel her face burning. For her, time stops abruptly, her breath hitched inside her lung as they gazed at each other. Like a deer trapped in a headlight.

_Thump!_

_Thump! Thump!_

_Oh no he's closing in on me, don't - yes, nooo I mean no no!_

He inched even closer, his gaze caress her skin, down from her cleavage, ever so slowly up to her lips and back to her eyes. All that he left were traces of burning feeling all over her skin.

_Thump!_

_Oh no I can't deal with this - oh but those wounds, will they be okay when she - when they -_

"Give that to me." Loki whispered with malicious tone to her ear and breaks the contact abruptly as he took the ointment away from her hand.

Darcy blew out a breath of relieve she doesn't know she's been holding, _oh that little piece of shit!_ She thought for a second he was about to - you know, but thank heavens! She did not make a fool out of her self. _Phew!_

"Ookay, have it yourself. Tomorrow before the first light set, we'll _move." She scrambles to her feet and groggily move away.  Keep a safe distance Darcy! Those are some dangerous eyes he has._

She left him finish the job as she didn't dare to continue with the wounds under his tunic - because at this point she's afraid that she just might attack him, and so Darcy tries to sleep, whilst begging her damned heart to stop banging like a door in a hurricane.

Feeling restless, she can't help to wonder what kind of punishments did they do to him that leaves him almost dead. Just barely, it seem to her they intentionally hurt him almost to the brink of death, let him heal afterwards only to repeat the whole sick process again. Those lips…they were sewed roughly, she was sure of it. _Sick,_ people here are dementedly sick.

 

***

 

 _Oh that was too easy_ , Loki mused. Luring the mortal to succumb to his charm would be effortless. If he has more time he would entertain himself and bed her right then and there. It has been too long since the last time he did so, be it mortal or not.

When your life is insufferably long, such primal act like sex has lost it's marvel. He lost count centuries ago on how many numbers of women screaming his name over his bed and other sufficient surfaces that it almost bore him to death. After all he is not some barbaric low creatures like the brute Thor or Fandral, he preferred to spend his lifetime in other important matters and he found those mostly inside his library or a new adventure, a far journey to the realm unknown.

Darcy is asleep when he came towering on her, not noticing her roommate murderous intent.

_This low mortal even managed to sleep soundlessly in his presence, what made her think that she’s safe being so near with a monster? Or that he won’t try to run away from her?_

About the bargain she spoke of, he will make sure to visit Nick Fury personally and make him pay. If they wanted to play, it should be under his rules. Those mortals need to be reminded of their place. _Bargain?_ It took more than a few centuries for them to catch up with him.

"This is the time we shall part ways, mortal. Nothing personal but your assistance is no longer needed." He lowered himself to her, drinking the sight of her for the last time. For a second remembering the tender way her fingers tend to him earlier.

Such a shame, the mortal has quite a lush figure - he trails one palm to the side of her body. She stirs, smiling in her sleep.

 _Such pretty mouth, pretty eyes too._ This little mortal is really appealing to his taste, he noticed it right away back when he put his arm around her soft skin hidden under a one piece black leather she called a catsuit. But finish this he must. He wrapped his long fingers to her neck.

As he's about to add more power to his grip, something glows from within her. Un-wavered, Loki continues on his earlier attempt, only - he _can't_.

His fingers couldn't finish the job his brain forced them to. It's as if his mind and body belong to a complete different being. He tried and tried again. Failed and failed again. His hands refused to do as commanded.

With spite in his face, he took out a dagger out of his left boot and positioned his body on top of Darcy. Both knees between her body, trapping her. "Try to repel this you wench!"

To his surprise, the dagger jumped out of his death grip as if some invisible power roughly smacked his hand away. And instead of sinking deep into Darcy's gut it flew to the opposite direction with a loud clang.

Arching his brow, intrigued by what just happened Loki smirked "Very well then." In other more leisure time he might want to try other ways to end her life, but he better hurry before the dawn breaks. He'll just leave her here, laying alone defenseless. A bilgesnipe or dwarfs could easily do the job for him. So with that he left leaving the still sleeping Darcy.

 

***

 

Stretching like a contended cat, Darcy woke up from her sleep. _Man that was refreshing!_ She got a cute dream too, unrelated but cute. She saw two boys not older that 7 years old playing with each other under the warmth of summer, at a lakeside fancy cottage somewhere.

Dreams are meant to be weird, but dreaming of little boys? Was her body trying to tell her something? Well if that so, the first thing she'll do after this mission is complete is to find a really hot guy and bang him senseless. _Oh yeah speaking of a hot guy,_ she hurriedly checks on Loki.

"Good morning!" She smiled and does another stretch. He's sitting on a log, holding a cup of Darcy does not know what. "Don't tell me you have coffee here?"

Loki answered her with an angry glare, face even more pissed off (if possible) than yesterday. Well someone obviously slept in the wrong side of the bed last night, Darcy mulls over.

Apart from pissed he looks so much better than yesterday as colors are creeping back to his face. Turns out mornings suited him just fine, pouting like that only showing off his cheekbones deeper and those ruffled hair are begging to be touched by Darcy's hands. _Oh my god_ , that made Darcy remembers the state of her own hair and the rest of her. Bathroom, pronto.

Luckily this small hut complimented with a bathroom, it does nothing to her ego that the bathroom on the back of a hut in the middle of the woods is actually bigger that the one in her apartment. And what a view it has! The most amazing bright azure sky she ever gaze upon and all those fluorescent colors on the trees and flowers that she could not name, she can even spot the backdrop of the golden castle and the bifrost afar. Darcy won't be surprised if suddenly a unicorn decided to appear and prancing around to complete her outdoor bathroom experience.

Actually Loki did wake up to the best feeling he ever felt in months. A bit aching here and there, but better. Thanks to the ointment and of course beyond the walls, the magic that's been tampering him down has gone at least by half so that he's able to regenerate most of his internal wounds.

Though that did not enough to appease him as Loki is still sour from his fail attempts, in almost everything he tried to did to her last night.

Listening to the mortal singing the same song she did last night in the shower - his irritation grew. Apparently he could not stay away from her and he found out about the fact in the most unpleasant way possible.

This damned chain around his neck literally dragged his arse back to where she laid. Loki forced his feet to keep moving on even with the growing tightness burning around the chain on his neck but after less than half a mile, an invisible leash pulling him at full force. Oh by all the Gods how he wanted to destroy something out of this bubbling anger inside.

After that he decided to break the chain of spell first before another murder or fleeting attempt. So he sat himself across from Darcy who slept like a dead animal - his back against a tree, crossing his legs and began to meditate. He tried and tried and tried to break the binding spell. It.did.not succeed. He, the God of Mischief and Lies, Master of Tricks and Sorcery - unable to repel a child's spell. Frustrated and tired, he swears that he will get to the bottom of this despicable matter.

 

***

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading it. Hope it was ... okay and entertaining!  
> Will try to make it better as the chapters moving along. 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo


	4. The Chase

* * *

 

 

"Is there a report on Ms. Lewis and Mr. Real Power?" Asked Nick to Agent Hill who was on duty that night.

Darcy Lewis was out for five hours by now. The rest of the Avengers had already retreated to their momentary rooms provided by Tony Stark. Everyone but Thor, Nick doesn't know how long was Thor supposed to be in Asgard distracting Odin with his sudden visit.

Only some agents now including two of the ladies, and of course the three doctors that are still around to monitor Miss Lewis. The three doctors are not _locals_ , they're sent from Asgard - perhaps would be suitable to titled them as sorceress or something, he doesn't really care as long as they know what they're doing and keep the end of their deal.

Nick nodded to them with caged expression, his gut always telling him not to trust anyone, especially those who outlive you by the centuries. They know far too much of this universe to be simplistic.

"None sir, but according to our readings and _guests_ here - they're right on track. The portal will be ready within the next 24 sir." The agent answered, handling Nick a piece of paper containing the information.

He took the paper for later inspection and head out of the room. Eyed Natasha briefly as she nodded to him and looks back down to the ‘How to Kill a Mockingbird’ copy she's been reading in her hands.

 _She's the one who should do the job, then I might be less anxious about this whole damn thing_ \- thought Nick.

Though to be wise he just have to worry about things when the _Mischief & Chaos _is finally here - if on schedule, supposedly less than two days away.

They did explain that due to the course that they took for the journey and the condition of the participant that is Darcy Lewis, a mortal in the land of the ‘godsg - there will definitely be a time dilation in between realms.

Nick just hoped that it wouldn’t be too extreme - say maybe compared with Earth to Venus. Because if it is, then their two days might as well be 486 days here on earth!

Nick suspected there was something more that they're not willing to share. The Asgardians were deliberately putting him on the edge of his seat, as if the fact regarding the time differences was not alarming enough for him.

Scanning from outside the room, Nick can hears them conversing with agents inside the lab, using perfect Victorian English. _That is bullshit!_ This is his godamn planet so why was he sounded like a brute crude compared to a bunch of aliens? The dickwad namely Loki Odinson/Laufeyson even sounded like he belongs to the British monarch. In which era did these motherfuckers exactly learn English - he does not know. Might need booze, was the last thing on his mind that night.

 

***

 

"Hey, come on now princess! We can't keep on with this speed." Darcy protested.

They already left their first pit stop - the hut, and now she's walking ahead of Loki.  The map stretched open on her palms. According to the map - after two more stops, each at every ten miles, they should reach the designated area, and there they'll wait for the signal from home.

"I do as I pleased, mortal." He relented, strutting jauntily - taking this whole saving his ass thing like a stroll at the park.

This morning, without warning he decided to open that spiteful mouth if his, Darcy noticed. His first word that day was _"I despise you."_

Yep.  Right after she finished her bath, found him still sat on that damn log - sipping tea like a Briton (turns out it was not coffee, its some sort of special leafs that only existed in the palace garden brewed for the one and only, royal ass-ness. It was also canned glamorously inside a golden tin, why should she be surprise anymore?). 

Of course she spat right back at his blatant statement, but he stood up and strode to the bathroom as if she was not there. _Bitch!_

"Tell me, are the humans grew even more in-competent - if possible, that they sent someone like _you_ to escort me?" Out of the blue, Loki threw her a question as if it has been long on his mind.

She shot him a look of irritation, "Well, your majesty, if you must know the answer is NO. And for the record, there is nothing wrong with me." Darcy raised her eyebrow. "I rescued your ass out of that dungeon yesterday!"

He just scoffs smugly.

"Whatever dude, last time I checked - it wasn't me who got beat up half to death."

Then he lightly shrugs – suddenly losing interest to the subject that _he_ started.

After a few hours Darcy decided that she prefers silent Loki. This chatty Loki gets on her short nerves. He managed to insult every part of her being in just matter of hours. He even compared her brain to one of the trolls from his adventure. Darcy never met one, but from what she read they're not the smartest of creature.

Darcy should give herself a pat on the back or some gold medal for not attacking Loki just yet. She might even need a counseling after this to properly heal her self esteem (she's so gonna charge the bill to the both of her bosses).

"I think - " Loki started.

"What?!" Darcy exploded, rolling her eyes for the hundred times already. "What is it again this time? My - my stupid face? My short _dwarf-ish_ legs? My shallow knowledge? WHAT?" Both hands on her hip.  Enough is enough, what is he? A ten years old? What did she do to deserve this? The last thing she did last night was tending to his wounds (Okay, maybe she did ogled him a wee bit), and today's change of attitude supposed to serve as her thanks? Darcy preferred the silent treatment by the mile, thank you very much!

"Why no, I mean - " He paused, faking an innocent look at her words, "Those was your words not mine, although I did not dare object with the truth in any of it. Only, it was not what I was going to say." He smiled almost sweetly (scary).

Darcy immediately wanted to perform a somersault toward the bright Asgard sun as that smile of his, coaxed a double effect out of her emotion. One part, it made her wanted to smile like an idiot too - stupidly forgetting about his rude line, and two - it made her wanted to summon the Hulk to re-act a certain scene from Stark's tower. Clearly by now, it weighed more on the latter.

"I just thought you should prepare my cup of tea, I feel a bit light headed after all those blood loss. You do bring the tin don't you? The gold one."

 

_***_

 

"Hey, what’s up? Why are you out here this early?" Jane comes around the sofa. Around three am that morning she found Thor's finally back from Asgard. He had been restless ever since. The moment she woke up a few hours later Thor was no longer on his side of the bed.

She understands his growing frustration, if he could he would just swing his Mjolnir and hauled Loki's evil ass back here himself, but the collateral damage would be too grave to risk. Right now Jane can easily comes up with two negative outcome of that action. One - it would piss Odin off thus create a rift between Asgard and Midgard. And two - The future king busting out a war criminal would shatter Asgard's credibility in the eyes of other realms. So, no magic hammer time for Thor.

Jane received the news on her best friend/intern's latest trip through Thor. Ever since, she's been itching to go to give Nick Fury a piece of her mind, what was he thinking? Sending Darcy out there alone? To Loki, no less.

Thor himself spent the last four days in Asgard, further discussing with his father on to the matter of his refusal to be Odin's successor, he then accompanied him for a brief political visit to Vanaheim and Alfheim. In short, creating distraction. She just wished he was subtle, that was not Thor's greatest trait.

"Jane ..." Looking tired, Thor smiled softly at his lady. With ever adoring stare, Thor thought how radiant Jane is in the morning with the rays of sunlight dancing across her face.

"I'm worry for Loki and Darcy. Asgard is not a very safe place for both of them at the moment."

Sitting on his lap, Jane hugs him tight. "Soon enough you'll find that you're worrying over nothing."

"I hope you're right." He buried his head on the crook of her neck, smelling a hint of lavender.

"Of course I am, come - lets get some breakfast. I bought you more pop tarts."

Actually Jane is still trying to convince herself the same thing. Now as she watches Thor eats like a man on a mission - she honestly isn't so sure either. She loves Darcy but knowing her intern's impulsive and emotional traits combine with Loki's mischievous temper … they just might've already start a new war with the neighboring realms. _Heck,_ maybe this is the moment where the prophecy those Norse legends wrote about Ragnarok will come to life.

***

 

 _I take it back. I take it all back, a lethal physical punishment should be perform!_ \- Darcy relents while opting which would be best, to pull out her own hair or his. 

Loki's been acting as if she was an escort slash lowly maid for a visiting royalty. _Dude,_ does he not see her in all her glory catsuit S.H.I.E.L.D’s uniform? None of this badassery she wore shout 'maid'! What a jerk.

"You know, I'm going to start singing so loud your ear drums are gonna hurt so bad if you ever annoy me again!" She hands him his cup of tea (a set of Asgardian's idea of chinas - yeah see those vine like pattern? They're engraved in gold! Which he conjured up out of thin air).

Darcy got one for her too, she got to admit this is damn good tea. It has the same strong effect like coffee only with a different earthy scent and lighter texture. She loves it instantly.

At first she wasn't going to give in easily into his silly request, but looking at his pale face - Darcy noticed that he probably was saying the truth. His injuries are not completely healed yet. Either that, or he's just living up to his title.

"I have nothing against your singing really, but I am not so sure about the rest of this forest inhabitant." He puts down the cup to its saucer, throw a look around them casually.

"O yeah? The last time I sang, I found us our shelter! So guess what? I think the Gods loved it. The unicorns loved it. The whole fucking forest loved it!" Putting down her cup too, she made a shape of heart with her fingers.

He stare down at her as if she just grew another head, pursing his lips, "No, no unicorns here - you're in the wrong realm I'm afraid."

Darcy no longer give a damn, she would start to sing just so not to hear him speak. Damn it! She misses her iPod.

He sips down again, knitting his brows in disapproval. "Next time, I prefer mine not overly brewed. It evaporated the delicate smell almost completely. For now this will do just fine."

Knowing full well how annoying he is being right now, Loki chuckled a low melodic ‘ehehehe’ following his trademark smirk.

Thats.it.

You know what _Mischief & Lies_? Two can play this game and THIS is the time for rock and roll. Darcy Lewis will be the first human ever to sing a rock and roll on this alien soil and she's gonna sing so hard that it'll reached into Valhalla!

What better choice than Nirvana's ‘Smells Like Teen Spirit’ really? Cobain would be so proud - and so to Loki's dismay Darcy begin to stand on her feet, clearing her throat.

_"Load up on guns, bring out your friends. It's fun to lose and to pretend"_

The immediate disdain and scorn on his expression alone is so satisfying, it fueled Darcy to keep on singing.

"I wouldn't continue if I were you." Loki tried to stop her.

Darcy hushed him - motioning a finger to her lips. _Too late buddy!_

_"She's over bored and self assured. Oh no, I know a dirty word!"_

"Really it is unwise for - "

 _"Hello, hello hello how low?"_ She gets even louder with each rep. Darcy no longer care, she even jumps around in her imaginary tutus. _You started this, asshole!_

What Darcy didn't hear was the sound of the bushes rattling and branches snapping as a low growl approaches.

Looking alarmed, Loki set to move - his hearing was pretty much distracted by Darcy's high-pitched voice. Still Loki can senses it, that something as vile as Thor is closing in on them - and it won't be a unicorn.

"STOP SINGING YOU FOOL!"

Darcy shrieked when Loki instinctively grabs her waist and hauled her away mid-song as if she's weight next to nothing. They're suddenly running away from Darcy know not what.

 _What the fuck? Why is he in panic mode?_ "Put me down! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Loki did not pace down, without looking at her he replied, "Look on your back!"

_Holymotherofgod!_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Darcy's hands cover her mouth in shock. "Okay - don't put me down. KEEP RUNNING! Faster Loki, faster!"

She can see it clearly now, a large beast is ferociously chasing them - it's getting closer by the second.

 _My god what is that monster?_ It's huge as fuck, got scales all over and - and antlers? Really? Let's just hope it cannot spit fire!

"Oh so now you decided to address me by my name - how _convenient_!" Running as fast as he could, this is really not the kind of morning exercise he would like to repeat in the future. He should just left her back there, but his brain telling him that it might not be wise, as he's not sure what will become of him when she's out. They're still bind unto each other after all.

"Could you not save you snappy retort for later?" Darcy held on tighter, her hands around his neck in a death grip, whilst trying hard not to smell his fresh wintery scent in another inappropriate moment. "Oh my goddd! It still chases us! Can you fly?"

"Clearly, you're mistaking me for another oaf of a God!" He throws her down off his embrace to left her run on her own.

What the fuck? _Now_ you're putting me down?! Darcy glared, she could barely feels her legs out of fright. If she ended up dead she's so gonna haunt his ass a la poltergeist!

"SHIT SHIT SHIT EAT HIM, You won't like my taste swear to god!" Darcy started to run as fast as she can, trying to out run Loki's long stride - which is impossible.

 _‘FUUUUUUUCKK!!!!’_ was the only way to mildly describe what's on her head at that moment.

 

***

 

Laughing. For the first time since he can't even remember when, Loki finds himself uncontrollably laughing as he run. Granted, she's in a foreign land and did not have a hint of knowledge that the bilgesnipes don't actually eat humans or Aesir alike.

Though they might cause severe harm such as dismemberment, or blood loss, they even bite mercilessly. Loki learnt about those facts first handedly. It was not a pleasant experience.

He's a few feet ahead of her now - maintaining a safe distance so that the chains won't magically lug him to her. She must not know about the power she has over him.

Loki can hear her shouting clearly. Something in between _'They did not pay me enough for this!'_ , to a more submissive _'I refuse to die alone, Loki Odinson I'm gonna haunt you forever!'_ and some un-known cuss words to Loki's ears. The girl is rather inventive with her tongue, even in the midst of danger she managed to be quite entertaining.

Disrupting from his run, he scans around and instantly noticed where they are. The royal family cottage is nearby. They just need to keep going north. At the velocity they're going he calculated that they will be there in less than 30 minutes. Good, he'll just wait for her there.

 

……….

 

Only, after almost an hour and a high tea later, she did not show up. Curiously Loki moved out from inside the cottage to the front porch, did the beast trampled over her? No, can't be. He can feel her life force tingles softly over his skin, warm like the summer sun. _Shame._

As if on cue, Loki hears an angered female voice blaring out his name.

"LOKI!!!"

"LOKI YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Screamed Darcy on top of her lung. "TAKE IT OUT! GET IT OFF ME!!!"

 _Ah there she is, such a feisty one_. Loki walks over to her. Apparently she's an adequate climber. Up high on a tree, while the bilgesnipe still waiting right under with raging growls and foul body odor. Occasionally slamming his enormous body to the tree trunk. From a safe distance Loki struck it with his magic again and again until it decided to flee.

"There you are, I was about to worry." Looking smug, craning up his neck to look up at her with both hands crossed on his back.

The face she's making is in between the brink of tears and edge of rage. "You - you! How dare you leave me back there!"

"Why don't you come down first and we'll talk about it like civilized people do." Handing out his hand for her to reach.

"Oh just FUCK ME won't you! Do you find this funny? Go ahead and laugh about it, I'm gonna put this down on my report!" She points her still shaking finger to his face. It was pure luck that she was able to climbed this baobab look-a-like tree.

"Mmm … careful what you wished for. As fetching as it sounded, it is rather inconvenient for that to be performed while you're up there. We do have a cottage nearby you know, I even brew us a warm drink."

 _He is no God, he's the devil incarnate_ \- Darcy fumed.

"Come now, I don't have all night."

With a huff Darcy reluctantly informed him that she actually cannot move an inch even if her life was depend on it, her feet has turn into jell-o.

Effortlessly, Loki hovers a few feet off the ground to get her.

Gaped in disbelief, Darcy hits his chest, "You said you can't fly you fucker!" Darcy glowered. Although after all that happened - nothing should surprise her now. Of course he can fly, he might even beam lasers from those eyes for all she cares.

He feigned innocence with a killer smile. "You call _this_ flying?" He chuckled, "I did not say that I can't. If you remembered correctly what I said was, you mistaken me with another." She rolled her eyes, tired and for the first time - lost at words so she punched him some more (he didn't even flinch).

"Okay whatever, just get me down from here."

"No." Giving her a deviate gaze, "What’s the magic word?" Taking both her wrist into his palm, preventing another one of her strike.

 _Nope_. This is not even fair. Their faces are only inches apart, within eye-level Darcy's unable to look elsewhere but to those dangerous green green eyes again.

This guy is unbelievable! Ruefully Darcy knows she won't win this round, and in this position she couldn't guarantee to what further action that she'll do to those sinful lips of his.

A smart woman knows when she's been defeated. "Okay! _Please_ , get me down from this fucking tree. Satisfied now?" Deflecting from his stare. Loki gently let go of her wrists, and placed them around his neck.

_Fuck! He smells so good. Why does he had to smell so good?_

"But of course. Shall we?" With that he snugly snake his long hands around her hips and guide her down along with him. Loki noticed the slight tremor in her body and the erratic beating of her heart. Pitiful mortal.

"Stay close…and if you don't mind, do strain yourself from singing, at least until we reach the cottage." He lead her the way with apparent mirth in each step, while Darcy's evil eyes fixated on his back - thinking furiously that in a proper time, a smart woman too know when to seek revenge.

Too wasted to scream, she just bites her tongue and swallow her anger. She recites the binding spell over and over again in her heart. Just to be sure.

"What? No golden walls? I'm disappointed." Darcy commented the moment they stepped into the bright and safe cottage. She was just being a bitch, the cottage is awesome, obviously luxurious - as expected from the royals of Asgard. Albeit felt a bit too familiar, though she couldn't tell from where and why.

Afterward Darcy gulped down the whole pot laid out on the table, those yelling back there burnt her throat. The warm liquid instantly calms down her nerves. She then threw herself to the nearest bedding and passed out exhausted.

 

That night, the dream took her to another place and time.

 

***

 

It was dark, yet the stars shine brightly. Darcy was standing in the middle of a . _rainbow bridge?_ At that Darcy noticed right away, that she is dreaming.

"Is this the thing that Jane tried to re-create?" Darcy gaped. Man, this is so much cooler than the dream about a couple of kids (no matter how cute they were)!

 _"I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"_ A distressed voice stated from a distance.

 _Was that - Loki's voice?_ Darcy hurriedly marched to where they stood, peers down to find Thor and Loki hanging by a thread, a loose grip then the two of them will be as lost as a meteorite in the galaxy.

The golden armored man is definitely Odin. _Wow this is legendary!_ She saw the All-Father, the father of the Norse Gods! (despite it is only a dream, but still!)

"No, Loki." answered Odin with a disapproving expression across his face.

The devastation, despair and lost upon Loki's face surprised Darcy that it almost break her heart. He was not the Loki she knew and learns to hate. She saw him as an annoying pompous megalomaniac bastard with pride bigger than Jupiter, as if he's above and beyond everyone else, menacing, mischievous - those kind of Loki, not _this_.

And to stupefy her further, Loki slowly let go off his hold.

"Loki, no!" Shouted Thor while his brother falls into the pit of endless stars. _"Nooooo!"_

 

 

 

 

Darcy could feel the grieve in Thor's voice, for she too did not expected this.

While Odin only mouthed a weak _"No."_

 _Are you sure you're not at all related to Loki?_ Darcy's sensing the same pattern here. They're a pair of emotionally unattached pricks.

 She still crouching over the ledge, perplexed, _well, what do you know_ \- Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, the maniac trying to rule the world, was trying to end his own life. He did not argue nor he begged, not a single word of anger out of his mouth. He just let go as if nothing mattered anymore and no one could do a thing to change it. He was merely giving up.

Thor has always been so candid in sharing his past memories to Jane and Darcy. As rivers of amazing and often wacky stories flows from his mouth, about his friends and family, but mostly about Loki and their adventure together before everything collapsed into crazytown, but _this_ he did not tell. Jane said the memory pained him too dearly and now Darcy knew why.

Only she couldn't be too sure if what she saw was an illusion, a mere dream of a tired distressed woman, or a real fraction of a long lost sad tale from the past.

 

***

 

Loki peered down at the sleeping mortal, how peaceful she looks. As a scene from earlier disastrous event crossed his memory - he smiles. Loki grazed a finger to her forehead, slowly tracing down to her cheek. There were traces of blood seeping out of some scratches here and there, obviously from her fateful encounter with the bilgesnipe.

Without thinking, he renders his magic from the tip of his fingers over her wounds - healing them as she lay asleep. "I'm merely returning the favor."

Her eyes still closed, but her brows suddenly knitted together, looking dismayed - almost sadden.

"Bad dream?" He smother a finger gently between the burrowing creases, relaxing them, then he return to his seat to continue on his half opened book of enchantment - hopefully finding a lead on how to break the binding that tied them together.

 

***

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Thank you for your time reading this ^_^ 
> 
>    
> On a random note, last night I almost got a myocardial infarction due to a certain photo of a certain man with a certain gold wedding ring over his finger!!!! 
> 
> In short, I got Loki'd by an inanimate prop.  
>  
> 
> xxoo
> 
>  


	5. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Very sorry for the _very ___late update, you see - I already finished this chapter about 2 weeks ago but then accidentally got deleted T_T  
>  Boy...re-writing this was quite a mess. 
> 
> Again, not Beta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> _Wishing all a fantastic holiday of the best season of the year! Much love and thanks for reading this ^_^_
> 
>  
> 
> Ps :  
> The dwarves mentioned are from the original norse myth, Loki did tricked them. The bandersnatch was from Alice in Wonderland.   
>  
> 
> xxoo

* * *

 

 

The sun was barely awake the moment Darcy started to stir. Just like the nights before, turns out Asgardians have really cold mornings. There's actually a reason for all the leather and metal they all seemed to love.

This morning is a bit different though, she feels warmer and oh so comfortably enveloped in that warmth, cocooned by a nice wintery-leathery smell. Darcy decided to drift back into slumber.

_What?_

_Wintery smell? Warmth?_

_It’s not supposed to be warm is it?_ Her mind starts to  wake before her eyes as she realized that it wasn’t actually warmer, the air is still cold and crisp, close to Arendelle, just like yesterday - that's why she woke up early.

Definitely not coming from the change of weather, she then feels something heavy encircled around her abdomen. Darcy tried to blink, once - twice until the blur in her vision was gone and her surrounding started to fade in to focus. Now she can guess why all the warmth, as the source of it is sleeping right behind her.

Looking down, she sees the hand that is currently still embracing her close, long, slender, strong hand. Loki's right hand. Shit. **Shit!**

Darcy slowly eased herself away from him - she doesn't want to wake him up before her brain can compute what was happening exactly. There wasn't a single drop of booze to lead them to this kind of morning.

Rolling over to her side, now she can completely face her sleeping partner.

There he is.

Sleeping soundly, peacefully, all the harsh lines were gone, he looks younger and so beautiful that it felt like someone just punched her on the gut.

_What the hell was he think he's doing? Testing her limit?_

She was on her way to smack him on the head when the sight of a scar on the side of his head stops her. He is after all still injured. She took the chance of the still sleeping Loki to take a real good look at his condition.

After that night when she tended to his wounds, she never actually got the chance to see how he's faring. A few times she saw him touched his abdomen as if in pain but then immediately covered his reaction, most probably not wanting to be seen as a weakling in front of a mere mortal.

She didn't think he even sleep on the other nights before, each time she woke in the middle of the night or the wee hour in the morning she would found him in a sitting position - as if meditating. Does he not need to sleep? Maybe his body is functioning a bit differently from normal people, guessed Darcy.

Even without the rest Loki's healing up quite fast, his head wound was already knitted together, leaving only a mild bruise the lining as long as her pointer finger. Those stitches scar around his lips are also healed, leaving his lips - _no. Do not go there! Snap out of it Lewis!_ She shook her head and carry on with her inspection, only there wasn’t much can be seen beyond his collarbone - everything else were hiding under that tunic.

In conclusion from what is visible - he's doing just fine, he looked more at ease, no longer a dark circles under his eyes. Maybe those ointments really do work wonders, she better ask for some of those unicorn-shit from the Asgardian docs.

After some minutes gazing at him, Darcy starting to feel a bit dizzy. Really, too much beauty in the morning (before coffee no less) is obviously not good for her sanity. Must wake him up before she does things she'll regret!

What do most normal proper women should react to this? Because honestly she just wanted to devour him. Should she acts like a total maiden? She scoffs to herself … scream? _No_. No more loud noises in the woods.

Darcy then opted for a more physical approach, the _other_ physical approach. She aimed for a non-injured part on his side then kicked him from under the soft woolen blanket - the one that they're still sharing. _What? It's friggin' cold! Don't judge me conscience!_

Loki doesn't budge even for an inch. Maybe those sleepless nights has taken it’s toll. She kicked him once more, then proceeds to do some poking to the center of his forehead.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

Still no reaction.

Hmm ... maybe he needs more stimulation. Darcy took her pillow and brings her body to a kneeling position beside him. Suddenly a steady hand caught hers mid-air, just when the pillow was about to smother his face.

The pillow flopped off the bed while Darcy, on top of his sleeping form. To top it of, a pair of deep emerald eyes slowly fluttering, staring straight at hers with definite smolder.

"Stop it."

_Gasp! Did he noticed what she was doing a few minutes before? Think for something to say Darcy!_

_Sleepy bed hair Loki is a sexy Loki. NOoO! Wrong thought!_

_Brain, do not fail me!_

She took one deep breath, "What the heck were you doing on my bed?" _Good, that was a good start - no stuttering, no high pitching._

Loki cocked his head, examining the beautiful creature in front of him. "Um…this is _my_ bed and I was sleeping obviously, or would you suggest anything else?"

Blushes lit up her face at his suggestive reply. "Yes, that is for you to sleep elsewhere!" _You're such a liar Darce!_

Damn it, her stupid heart is galloping faster with every second she spends on top of him. _Does he notice?_ Lets hope not. Darcy was trying to move away when she felt _something_ else.

 _Oh God_ , do not wiggle woman! Not when his - when little Loki is … well not so little now ... but point is - this is not even funny! Her heart and lady parts really can't take this temptation. What if she attacks him huh? Bet her bosses are gonna like that.

Loki can sees the panic clearly dancing in her big expressive eyes - fascinating how her emotions vividly mirrored on those blues, she'd make a terrible liar. "I did sleep elsewhere, but last night you called out to me." He smiles innocently before drawling another line.

"D e s p e r a t e l y so." Oh there comes another panic flares, he is enjoying this.

"Y-you're just making that up! I did no such thing!" She glared at him. There's no way she'd … or did she? Now that her mind is completely awaken, she's not so sure anymore.

_Fuck, this place is messing with my head!_

She can clearly recalled her dreams, from last night alone when she did not just went to one, but two memories of his. Worse was, she watched him died both times. Thor was there too, she even felt more sorry to the big guy, can't really imagine how he must felt watching his brother died right in front of his eyes. Poor guy, no wonder he's so nervous in seeing Loki again.

Hearing the stories being told to you is definitely different from actually experiencing it. Right now recollecting the scene from the Bifrost still tugged her heart.  Then came the one from Jotunheim - where Loki saved both Jane and Thor's lifes while his withered away. Fuck those dark-elves! Jane did tell her that one, she was quite taken aback at what Loki did.

Darcy's started to see him in a different light, maybe there’s a sliver of kindness laying dormant behind those guarded eyes of his.

"Mind telling me why you're looking at me like that?" He's closing in on her, one hand snakes around her hip. Darcy gasped.

"- orrr…we can go back to sleep?" Arching one of his elegant brow as he motioned his head to the empty space beside him. By the gleam of mischief in those eyes - he didn't really referring to an actual sleep.

"Wha - No, _NO!_ The sun is up, we need to get up too, get going, we - I, I must - bathroom! Where's the bathroom?" _Stop stuttering Darcy! Geez!_

He doesn't answer, instead throwing her a devious smirk while eyeing her appreciatively from top of her head down to her bust. "Green suited you."

_What was he talking about? What green?_

She looks down on her clothing and realized that she's wearing something entirely different from the one she slept in. Gone was her catsuit, in place now is a soft, light fabric in emerald green.

_What is this garb she's wearing?_

Oh _great,_ it's one of HIS fucking tunic! No wonder it felt so good to sleep in. The catsuit wasn’t aiding much for comfort. " _What_ did you do? Where's my suit?"

Loki made a face that say _'duh'_ as if the answer was so obvious. "Your clothes was...obscenely disgusting. I can't believe you actually fell asleep in it."

"Still! You don't just take a woman's clothes off then changed it without her consent! You - you pervert!" Darcy balks at him, with her utmost serious angry face she can put on under current predicament.

 _Shit, she didn't even shave before the mission!_ But that beside the point, he still has no right to stripped her stark naked! _Did he really?_ He could just use his magic. _Yeah,_ lets just go with that. "Now get off me!" she pushed at his chest.

"Are you sure it's not the other way around? I mean…it is you who's on top of me right at the moment." He levels his eyes to hers again, angling even closer to her face.

From this distance he can sees the darker shade of blue freckles in her eyes, also her plump red lips, so tempting. As much as he would hate to admit, it has been quite a few times where he ached to simply shut her loud mouth with his lips and get drunk on her sweet taste.

_Hel … why not test it out?_

His lips hovers above hers, ready to start the exploration when suddenly - the mortal did the unthinkable.

 

She head-butted him straight on the face.

 

"THE BATHROOM! I need to go to the bathroom!" And with that she literally jumped out off the bed, nearly falling when the blanket caught her foot - though she didn't let that stop her and go straight to the first door at the end of the room and slammed it way harder than it should.

Loki just lays there wide-eyed, a mix of surprise and amused - watching what she just did, all the while repressing a laughter, she should be a jester. "The bathroom is on the other door down the corridor."

A very scarlet Darcy re-appeared at the door, without a single glance at him, she walk over to the right door, slammed it close again leaving a chuckling Loki on her wake.

 

Loki stretches out his limbs, feeling utterly relaxed from the best sleep - _correction_ , the first real sleep in years. After a few nights away from the dungeon Loki noticed that apparently not all of the nightmares were coming from the All-Father, those was his own demons, his anger, his grief, his pain and nevertheless - his guilt. Last night though, none of it occurred.

Loki wasn't lying to her when he said that she was calling out for him, right after he performed his healing magic.

"Loki no…no!" The mortal whispered in a weary voice. Loki gazed down, his brows furrowing.

 _What dream was she having that has him in it?_ It definitely was not the improper one since her face looked so forlorn. He stood beside the bed as she kept on calling his name in that desperate concerned tone, her hands flailing at thin air until they finally caught his.

She took his hand and tugs it to her chest, seemed contented in doing so. _Why?_ Whatever harm that was happening to him inside her dream, she should not need to care. He is after all the monster that caused massive destruction upon her realm. Loki eyed his hand inside her tight embrace.

She's different, this mortal. Even from the first night when she cared to his wounds so tenderly, there was not a hint of disgust or hatred - no one did that for him anymore.

When her lips whispered his name once more, Loki settled down to the bed. It was all the invitation he needed.

He gathers her into his embrace, his chest to her back while she still holding on tightly to one of his arm as if in fright that he'd fade away when she let go.

Again...why would she bother if he does fade away? She's one odd woman.

Loki can sense her breathing gradually calming as she drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

He breathed in her earthy sweet scent, a scent that reminded you of those bright summer days, of field of flowers, blue skies and better days. Loki couldn't remember the exact moment where he too fell asleep. He only felt the warmth she's emanating fused into his cold skin.

It was peaceful, it was liberating, it was glorious, it was almost frightening.

His whole being felt recharged somehow, the heart that he thought were already dead and cold, beating wildly like a drum. It has been too long since anyone shared any kind of real physical contact with him without any intention to hurt or annihilate him.

It reminded him of his mother, but he let the thought faded away along with the cold night wind.

That night he was thankful he did not kill the mortal woman.

 

***

 

 _HOLYSHIT! OH MY GOD!_ A head but - _really?_ She cringed, should've done something classier ... damn it!

Why did he want to kiss her anyway? Do aliens need a real reason for that kind of thing?

Darcy knew she's so gonna regret that head-butting decision for the rest of her life. Never in a million years would she ever guess that her conscience actually won the internal battle with the other lady parts. She does have a dignity after all. _Yay to the morale!_

She plopped her head to the wooden door. Bang it once, twice. Sigh … would be so much easier not to have one at moment like this though.

With trembling fingers Darcy started to undress, she found a stack of clean clothes on the table (in green and black of course) and her catsuit hung on a silken screen beside the vanity table - it's in the exact state he had described.

That reminds her … what day was it already? Do those people back home already send the 'OK GO' code for the portal? They need to get her back A.S.A.P before she _does_ him.

Seriously, if the skin of the entire human body regenerates every 27 days, her vagina would be in the virginal state by now. It has been _that_ long. A girl has her limit.

She took the suit into her hand and start searching for the map. _Hey, where is it?_ Where did he put it after he took off her suit?

Darcy ransacked through every part of it but found nothing.

Next she searched through her bag. None. No map.

Shit! Did Loki take it? What for though? Its not like the content was actually a secret - to him it was only a map of Asgard, his home - as he bragged numerous times already the fact that he _knoooows_ every nook and cranny of it better than anyone in the whole nine realms.

So that only leaves … the _bilge-_ the _bander-_ what the fuck was it named? The beast!

Yesterday when she was running for dear life, she pretty much bulldozed her way through every thorny bushes and shrubbery. There must be no other possibilities. Either there or Loki.

Priorities! Bath then the map.

She turns on her heel to get a good look at the bathroom, or should she say…a bathhouse? It is clearly a bathroom on steroids. The theme is obviously aligned with the rest of the cottage, wood panels, with a hint of black and dark green ornaments. It has high arches on the ceiling, a fancy chandelier, a stocked antique bookshelves (yep inside a bathroom, don't ask why) teamed with a high leather chair.

In one side of the wall stood this huge mirror, it stands beside a large baroque styled bathtub completed with ornaments on the feet and head of the gold tub. When she said large she mean _large_ large, like it would actually fit for about five adults in it.

_Man people can do naughty naughty stuff in this bathroom!_

Right after she got out from the bath, Darcy found him already dressed to the nines - seating regally in a high black leather chair, a big leather bound book stretched on his lap. Behind him lines the wooden bookshelves and a rustic fireplace.

Majestic is one word. Impeccable is the other.

"Was there another bathroom in this cottage?"

"No. I have my ways as I don't like to share my bathing chamber with anyone." Loki answered with a shrug.

Darcy rolled her eyes. Here comes the LSP syndrome (Loki Space Prince). Did he just ‘magicked’ himself into fabulousness? "Whatever, now hand me back my map."

"Na-ah, don't you give me that _'the-fuck-are-you-talking-about'_ face, Mister. It was in my suit and last night you were the one that took it off."

He arched his brow in annoyance - clearly he dislikes the intrusion as he looked so content with the book, "Well, I did not notice there is one last night."

"You know that - " Darcy's fingers shaping out a rectangle to describe the map.

Loki waved his hand dismissively, "I _know_ what it looked like! I did not take it." He stood up and setting aside the book.

"Why fuss over it? I have more maps of Asgard, not that we would need one."

"Yes _yes_ I know, nook and cranny." Darcy dramatically sighs. "That map was a bit different though."

Loki peered at her questioningly, _how was it different?_ He already had a good look at it since the first night, while she was sound asleep. It was nothing but a mere map.

"It was quite tricky, you see that map did not only showed me the way, it totally lead me - like a very smart GPS! There were these little dots that lead me which way to go and most of all - " She saw him making a WTF face as she mentioned the GPS.

"It was a fucking magic map Loki! It will lead us to the rendezvous point as to when and where the portal that will take us back to earth will open." She's pacing back and forth now. It took him a good few seconds to stomach her explanation.

"You were saying … that they did not give you the exact time and co-ordinate for the rendezvous point before hand?"

She nodded.

"- And the instruction will be shown later, on the _missing_ map?"

Another nod.

After that there was a lot of shouting. Some angry words were thrown (both ways). If there were a beast from the other day nearby, it would pummel its way to the door.

"Well of course they didn't write the exact co-ordinate on a piece of a map for anyone to see! Remember your last visit _Mr. Burdened-with-glorious-purpose_?" Darcy cries out in frustration.

"They needed to be sure that you won't try anything funny!"

He snorts then glared at her as if she was offending him, "I would not do such thing. On the contrary informing me would help this journey with less the hassle."

"Yeah that is what…like - before or after you dump my dead body?" Darcy asked in a cynical tone.

He doesn't seem to object at her mock question and Darcy summed that what she just said must be in a realm of possibility in his sick head given the chance. _Bastard._

With a grunt he messes his hair more with both hands (it was distracting, _he_ was distracting!), "I should've known! Such typical for you absent minded-mortals! Imbeciles!"

For the mortals he quite understood, but didn't she mention that there are three Asgardians standing by at Midgard for this mission? What were _they_ thinking?

He did some more venting - some of them she suspected were in his alien language, which she doesn't understand but judging by the tone he was implicating can't help but felt a bit offended.

Loki rubbed his palm over his suddenly tired eyes, yelling to this mortal won't help. He needs to think, otherwise he'll soon be a laughing stock over the nine realms, getting caught only days after the dungeon runaway. _That_ is not an option.

They can't stay in this cottage for long as anyone knows this was his and he's supposed to be wilting away in the dungeon. Going to Midgard was actually one excellent idea, it is in such complete state of ignorance and beautiful chaos, a perfect hideaway.

Think Loki. _Think._

With a loud sigh, he turned to Darcy who is still pacing in distress. "Did they tell you the basic systematic calculation that leads to the co-ordinate points? Because I just might be able to conclude it."

Darcy pinches the bridge of her nose, bite her lower lip - trying to think. "Well…it is kinda blurry…" She eyed him cautiously, the guy looked as if he would love to burn her alive at this moment.

"The co-ordinate not so much but … wait - _wait_ , they _did_ mention about the time, it was some sort of an alignment … syg - zyg something _urghhh_ … syzygy! Yes that was it!"

"… Rea - Planetary alignment? But that would be most absurd." His brain turning, he remembered reading and did some observation about it among other knowledge. The thing is, there was no such thing as the whole nine planets would be in one conjunction. Mostly it would only be three and right now the calculation for it to happen is not in another millennia. Did she get this correctly?

"… Not necessarily all the planets, because we're heading down to Earth umm … Midgard, we only needed to sync solely to it's gravity." The memories are coming back to her as she tries to dig deeper into her brain. "- And that would be the gravity of the Earth's moon and sun."

"In other words we need to wait for the eclipse." Darcy pointed her finger to the sky.

Loki nodded, "That is hardly cumbersome. I can easily manage to calculate the exact time and date, the closest will be - " He counted to convert the time and date to the Midgardians term.

"Hold on Einstein … I'd hate to be the party pooper _but_ \- " Darcy stopped him precariously, "Even if we do know the exact time and date, can you guess where the point will be? It's not like there's another Heimdall waiting on the other side. They can't just beam us from anywhere."

Heavy tension lingers in the next pause.

What a terrible time to be running out of magical power. He used to be the only one who can travel between realms without the help of Heimdall ... and look at him now!

 

"… So - the map then?" He finally let out an exasperated sigh.

"Afraid so." Darcy fidgets on her heels. "Hey! Why don't you just magic it like you did with other things?"

"Oh by all the Gods!" He glared at her menacingly. "Those things I conjured are my belongings, the one that I intentionally put up for later usage, not some _random_ things - you fool!"

Well that does make sense, Darcy huffs in mild disappointment. "How am I supposed to know? Calm your horns a bit! Yesterday was partly your fault too, just so you know I'm still pissed for what you did."

"As I recall clearly, it was not me that sang like a screeching witch in the middle of the woods!" He crosses his hands. "I should've just finished you in the first place and be done with this stupidity."

Darcy's ear twitched at the last statement, he said _what?_ "You - "

Loki cuts in, "Lets not waste anymore time than we already had. We'll go look for it. Now." He pointed outside, the sun is now high and gone all the fog outside. The cold has reduced at least by the half too.

And just like that, once again the Trickster God dismissed their argument with the last words on his account and head out to the door.

Light armor magically quipped to complete his outfit of the day, sans the helmet. All dark and badass. Leaving Darcy standing there like a fool with bubbling anger, "Oh just fuck a horse Loki!"

 

***

 

Loki couldn't be more furious, he feels like a complete pair of idiots trailing down the same path they did the day before. They're a good halfway from the spot of the attack. Along the way she tried to converse in some random topics that he did care not follow.

She is now walking ahead of him, in a safe distance. It is weird that by now with a monster near her, she looks so carefree as if she's in a good and safe company. Speaking her mind freely, not afraid of what he might think or react to any of it. Maybe that's why they sent her.

"Hey, why didn't you attack that beast when it first showed up?" She suddenly asked.

"Only a senseless oaf would take an angry bilgesnipe head on and that particular oaf is now peacefully residing in your realm." He answered with a clear scorn on his tone.

He scowls at the mortal woman whilst assuming if she posses some weird magic, because despite all the condemnation he feels toward her, Loki couldn't dismiss how attractively fair she is and for the last minutes he spent walking behind her - he cannot take his eyes away from the sensual glide of her beautiful hips. Every lush part of this mortal is so intoxicating.

 _Damn_ , maybe he spent too much time in solitary that a simple tease such this could appeal to him so much.

Earlier he was being honest about her looking good (ravishing) in green and right now she's wearing another green, a darker tone, a tunic cinched with a black leather belt and tights to finish the look which perfectly accentuated her hourglass figure. Loki started to think that he might be one masochistic bastard by providing her all those garb, esspecially the fact that she's still wearing one of _his_ tunic.

"Hey Loki, who are those men?" Darcy pointed ahead of them, thanks to her new and improved vision, those she pointed on are probably a good 500 meters away.

Averting his eyes away from her derriere, Loki narrowed his vision and found what she was pointing at.

 _Damn it_ , "Andvarenaut." Today just couldn't get any worse!

 _What is he doing up here?_ "I'm afraid we must head back to the cottage for now." He motions for her to get moving, angling her shoulder to the opposite direction.

"What? _Why?"_ He must had pissed them off in the past, Darcy thought, giving him the stink eye.

"You know those people?" She took another look at them beyond her shoulder, a bit clearer now that they're getting closer. There are five men, and those men are rather short, burly looking men, with thick bushy facial hair, they're garbed in some animal skin and fur, wearing horned helmets and carrying axes on their hands.

Why do they look familiar?

She had never come to acquaintance with a burly hairy man before ... but - _Fuck her brain_ … are those really - " _Dwarves?_ " Darcy mouthed the word in disbelief. _As in the Legolas' buddy dwarf - Gimli?!_

"Afraid so, although not too fondly." Loki glanced at her for a second, seemed to be taken aback that she actually knows what those men are. He then peered at them warily. What are those dwarves doing in broad day light, above the ground no less! Were they not satisfied with heaps of gold from under the mountains? They are indeed greedy creatures.

"With your charms? _Unbelievable._ " She snorts at him.

"Well it was rather a long story, I won't bore you with details. Right now we have to go." He took her hand in his and scurried away faster.

He doesn't seem to follow the same path they took before, this one has more steeps and rocky slopes, not to mention those deep slopes are right at their side. Would totally be a bad choice of a path during rain and fogs.

"Don't say a word, just follow me." He warned when she's about to open her mouth again. It would be messy to deal with _them_ now, when his magic is almost depleted. Dwarves are after all, spiteful fellows. They obviously would still bitterly remember the incident where Loki took some of their crafts.

"Relax dude, you're practically dragging me! Our legs have different length okay, pace down!"

He doesn't answer her in words - instead a hush and a piercing glance.

"Don't you hush me!" Darcy try to keep up with his speed and large long steps, with this mountain terrain it is really getting hard to do so.

"They didn't even see us, really - we're far enough now!" She pulls away her hand with force.

"Suit yourself mortal." He let her go abruptly and keep on walking ahead, "Just so you know, I won't be - "

"OOOH SHIITTT! LOKI!!"

Suddenly her panic screech pierced to his ears.

Loki immediately stops at his track and automatically move back to her spot.

She was quickly losing her balance and about to drop far below. Darcy's foot was slipped on some pebbles and is almost falling down to the precipitous slope, both her hands trying to flail at him or anything for something firm to hold on to.

In a heartbeat he took her by the waist and pull her close.

" _Now_ … will you just follow my lead obediently or should I just let go?"

She didn't get to answer as the ground beneath them grovel and falter, it threw him off balance and down they go under the slope together.

Darcy's screaming voice was ringing in his head as they tumble.

 

***

 

_Shit!_

Darcy opened her eyes, nervously waiting for some pain to kick in, but to her relief she didn't feel any. In fact Darcy's landed on a quite promiscuous surface. Loki.

They landed on a bed of leaves and dirt, with large and tall thick trees in the surrounding area. "Loki?"

For the second time that day she finds him right under her again, although not in the situation that she would choose. His hands tight around her body - shielding her so that the damage of the fall weighed on him. His eyes are closed. "Oh god! Are you okay?"

She scrambled to kneel above him, both legs straddling his body, checking out for any possible injury, relieved when she couldn't spot any. _Thank God for the Asgardian thick skulls!_

She was trying to move away when he suddenly caught her wrist.

" _Why_ \- is it so hard for you to just listen to me?!" He gritted the words like venom between his teeth.

Okay, so he did not passed out but he's definitely pissed. "I admit it, this time, it was my bad! But to my defense _falling_ wasn't a part of the plan."

This time Darcy actually felt like she deserved the scold and hurriedly scrambles off him, "At least we're okay, they won't chase us down here anyway."

"Did you not hear your own voice? The dead from the underworld might even awaken by it!" Loki rise to sit and grab her by the shoulders before she moves away from her crouching position, he pushed her back stiff to a tree trunk - trapping her in between.

"If they find us, I'll let them take you and your loud mouth back to their caves." Loki chastised.

"The dwarves would enjoy the company of a mortal woman, you’re quite ravishing for their standard."

 _Ha! To their standard?_ How dare he! Whose the one got _excited_ this morning waking up next to her huh!? "You bastard! It was fucking reflex!"

"Was blaming me for the bandersnatch not enough? If you're so great then why didn't you fly us both huh?"

As they bicker back and forth Darcy thought that something might be off with her brain, seeing and hearing him lashing out his anger since earlier in the morning didn’t elicit any fear out of her. He's still the same loony Loki she saw on those footages back at HQ, but somehow he's also _different_.

He actually saved her ass twice by now, not that she would admit it to his smug face (his angry face at the moment).

" _Bilgesnipe_. And ... if the boots fits."

She clenched her fist, "Which asshole got into trouble with them in the first place? Running away like some petty thieves!"

Loki flinched at the last word. He did take some of their belongings. "Shut up!"

" _Ooh!_ Did you really?" She noticed his weird reaction. "What was it?"

"I don't wish to elaborate." He waved away, as if dismissing a maid.

"Ha! You totally did! You are a petty thief!" Darcy inched closer, with one of his hand still gripping her by the shoulder and trapped her between his leather cladded chest and the rough trunk. "Spill, come on!"

"This discussion ends here. Now we must - "

"Screw you, you're so not gonna cut me off for the third time! Now tell me or I'll sing you another song."

Loki took one look at her and finds that she meant what she just said. "… You wish to know what happened?"

She nodded.

"Right now when they most probably are still looking for us?"

A shrug.

Loki rubbed his fingers to his forehead, starting to feel three thousand years older. This mortal woman is most infuriating. "I should've just let you fall."

"Yet you didn't …" she teased him with a big smile, playfully poking at his ribs. "I think you kinda like me and my company, Trickster."

He searched to her face for a long moment until the teasing air shifted into something else, something more intense that immediately washed away her smile.

Darcy started to feel her breath hitched and glanced away awkwardly.

"Yes." He stated in a contemplative tone, more to himself than to her, but his reaction got her looking back right him again.

Loki believes that he might be cursed, bewitched perhaps by this mortal. "I think I do."

 

***

 

At that moment, Darcy wasn’t sure what triggered her next action.

Faster that you can say 'Hail Hydra!' she inched forward to his face and grab him by the golden chains.

Darcy crushed her lips onto his, just a light chaste kiss - a mild touch between their lips before Darcy pulled away as the alarm has started to ring inside her head.

_Bad Darcy! Bad Darcy!_

But then Loki stops her retreat. A wicked smile formed in the corner of his lips. Blazing green fire on his eyes bored into hers and slowly his fingers lifted her chin to face him as he softly kisses both her cheeks and to the tip of her nose. His tongue caressed her lower lip, a brief tease, tasting her before finally devouring her whole.

The kiss was soft at first, like sipping a fine wine, "I know you'd be this sweet …" He whispers to her lips in his sexy sultry baritone before he pushed the tip of his tongue, invading her mouth with greed and hunger. Darcy reciprocates equally.

Flares then turns into fireworks, wild drums beating in her heart while any sensible thought about stopping this is tossed away from her brain.

Deep and deeper still, he kisses her thoroughly with burning passion and pure abandon.

Darcy is not one religious woman but in her head she chants praises to whatever deities up above for this man kissing her right now is a marvel on a different level.

He angled his head to the opposite direction exploring every corner of her lips and mouth. Hands drop down to hold her by the waist and pull her even closer until she was completely on his lap, straddling him. Her hands locked to the back of his neck.

Their surrounding started to fade away, every sound narrowing down to their mingling pants and erratic heartbeats.

 _Oh God this man can kiss!_ She whimpers, silvertongue indeed. It feels like he's making sweet sweet love to her mouth with every nip, tuck, suck and bite of his.

Loki licks his way down to the column of her neck, heading south to her clavicle, trailing kisses and little bites, sucking greedily, down and down he goes leaving her skin burns with want and desire on his wake. His own reaction is fully noted by Darcy's hide. _Hello there Jormungard!_

Only when he was about to continue his ravenous quest to her cleavage they heard a snap.

Both of them stiffened when they heard a ruckus following that snap not too far away, some heavy steps and hoarse voices. "The dwarves…" She whispers to the side of his temple.

Loki doesn't seem to register and still looking at her with dark dilated pupils as if he wanted to devour her then and there.

Darcy wasn’t sure wether that would be a bad idea.

"They must've heard us." Still whispering.

With a grunt of reluctance he retreated from her. "No, not _us_. You. They heard your damn screaming!" He scolded her again, though his anger has gone - obviously replaced with something else more stimulating. "Now move!"

" _Umm_ … don't you might need a minute to - ?" She vaguely gestured at his lap.

"I can handle myself." He sneered and took her hand.

This time she let him drag her away without a word. With fingers entwined they ran and ran until her lung could take no more, passed the river, the vertical slopes, and those rocky paths.

This is ridiculous, one earth shattering kiss and two chases in less than 24 hours. What a troublesome pair they made, Darcy laughed. 

This whole thing was actually rather fun! She's actually running along in the outdoors of _Asgard_ with the most attractive creature she ever laid her eyes on. How fucking awesome was that!

"Good to know that you find this amusing." He glanced at her briefly. Loki had paced down after he was sure they reached a safe distance.

"Don't you?" Her smile grows wider as she pace down to match his steps. "By the way, I’m Darcy Lewis." She noticed that she hasn't told him her name after they almost crossed the first base line.

Loki threw her a side-glance with a twitch on his lips.

"Well I would say that I already knew that but for the sake of courtesy …"

Elegantly he bend down and bring her palm that is still in his grip to graze his lips all the while locking his eyes intently with hers. "It is my pleasure Lady Darcy."

Okay … _that_ was hot. Proper and hot! Nobody ever did that to her before. Ever.

"I bet it was!" Another blush dabbed her cheeks as her smile stretched from ear to ear.

Loki smirks, knowing exactly which pleasure they were referring to.

"Hey wait a minute you prick!" A realization dawned in Darcy's brain, pulling her hand away from his lips.

Narrowing her eyes with both hands on her hips. "You knew my name all along but chose to call me mortal instead? Me - the one took your ass out of that dungeon!"

" I seemed to recall you calling me, a king and a god with different inappropriate names and only addressing me by my real name when you wanted something." Feigning a look of hurt on his face.

Well so the guy has a point right there (besides the king and god part which somehow she was sure was a part of his dark humor).

"From now on, you'll call me Darcy and I'll call you Loki. Like for all the time! You can't go back on calling this kickass lady a mortal … do we have a deal - Loki?" She offers her right hand for him to shake with a genuine smile.

Loki took her hand again and this time he actually smiles as bright too. He needs to do that more often, Darcy thinks as her stomach lurch and did a double backflips.

"Lets head back…Darcy Lewis." 

Promises, she read unspoken promises in those devious green eyes of his.

"Lets." Darcy replied, without a question, they really need to finish something. Morale and work ethics be damn!

 

***

 

"Miss Lewis."

_Ugh, go away! Let me sleep for another 10 minutes._

"Miss Lewis."

 _Who is this persistent little bitch_?

Darcy blinks a few times, greeted with a blinding light, her eyes adjusting to the familiar surrounding. When her vision cleared she noticed what just happened and where she is.

She's back at the lab.

_What the fuck? Where's her baroque bathtub?_

The last thing she remembered was floating in another Loki-dream. At the end of this mission she might as well write a memoir of _‘Loki - The Fallen Prince.’_

Loki.

Loki!

 _SHIT!_ Now she remembered!

They were back at the cottage and Darcy decided to clean up first - _ya know_ , so that maybe he'd eventually join in. But then she started to drift into slumber with all those hot water and oils relaxing her stiff muscles.

 _Bad move Darcy!_ She should've just banged him when they stepped into the cottage, right against the door!

The Asgardian doc is staring at her with that unreadable expression on her and her team's faces. "Good to have you back Miss Lewis. Now if I may - " She then advances to hover one palm over to her head, as if doing an MRI.

She should've check _down there_ , thought Darcy bitterly - then she just might find the first woman to suffer a case of lady blue balls from this intervention.

"How is she?"

"Miss Lewis, what's the situation?"

Director Furry.

"Relax old man, let the girl touch the ground first."

Tony Stark.

"How’s her vital?"

Dr. Banner.

So basically almost everyone is here.

_What will become of the Darcy back at Asgard in the bathtub!?_

She needs to ask about this matter to the doc, but right now everyone seem to be very serious, and telling them that she was laying leisurely inside a hot tub wouldn’t sound professional. Maybe she'll just save it for later.

Darcy waved away the doc's hand, "I'm totally fine, really. Felt like a terrible jet-lag but fine. Hi everyone!"

The Asgardian nods her approval to Director Fury, "Very well, then our job is done until your next journey which will be conduct in twelve hours from now."

After that she was lead to Tony Stark's office, along with Director Fury. They asked Darcy to tell them the exact detail of whatever occurred the last forty-eight hours of her gone sleeping beauty.

" _What?_ I was there for like…days, at least 4 days!" Darcy corrected him.

"You spent four days and nights with Reindeer Games? Wow, you better ask Nick to double your check." Tony interjected.

As usual, Director Fury just ignored Stark's comment. "Okay then Miss Lewis. Tell us from the very beginning. The whole ninety-six hours."

For exactly two hours Darcy told him and Mr. Stark everything with Jarvis recording every word. Well, _almost_ everything.

Darcy then feigned a yawn, "Now can I excuse myself? I’m really tired.”

 

****

 

"So - what do you think Nick?" Tony rounds the large table, pouring himself a glass of wine in the middle of the day - because _why not?_

Darcy had left the room, leaving the two men behind.

"What? There was nothing to think about - yet, this damn mission is not over." Nick crossed his hands, with expression that betrayed his own statement.

"Clearly. But - the part where Reindeer Games is actually playing along like a puppy bothered me." Tony toyed with Pepper's gold nameplate over the desk.

Nick just answered him with a glower. He is pretty damn sure that motherfucker is up to something. Loki was always up to something. Doesn't need someone with the brain of Stark to notice that.

The thing is, they don't really have a choice as the bargain already been made, and he's not one to back out from promises.

_Whatever running through that wicked brain of yours, bring it - and we'll let the Hulk smash your princely ass once more to the ground._

"You don't reckon the chance that she might be compromised at some point? Like Robin Hood or/and Selvig."

The Loki in her story did seem sane, tame even. It was almost as if the girl was telling them about one of her guy friend who she happened to be having a road trip with.

Though the Asgardians doctors wages their lives as a guarantee that Loki cannot do anything that would result in harming Darcy Lewis or endangering the mission. That warranty has magic dripping all over it - Stark quickly assumed, and decided that he doesn't like it, he's not one to trust those kind of things.

"Just shut up and pour me a glass." Said Nick with one thing on his head, the infinity stone.

 

***

 

* * *

 


	6. The Redeemer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of...NSFW

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy Lewis is finally back home after days spent in Asgard. Everything happened there felt so unreal here in New York, Darcy wondered if she just might have been dreaming it all.

 The last dream she had before they took her back was another memory of Loki - of course another gloom one, it made her wonder if he ever had experience a simple happiness in his long life. This one occurred not long after Thor's disastrous not-coronation day, at the vault.

 Darcy saw him turn blue, his skin turns blue and then his heart too as she saw it cracked and broken.

  _'Am I cursed?'_

_'What - because I…I…I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?'_

 All she wanted to do was take him in her arms and tell him that he wasn’t and everything is gonna be alright, but who was she to do so? What if things won’t be alright? Not there in Asgard or whatever heim there are out there, but here too on Earth? He is after all a fugitive, he did a lot of terrible things and sadly those acts cannot be reasoned with - people got hurt and died. In the end, he created the monster that he hated and fear most.

  _Oh God this gives me a fucking headache!_

Perhaps it is a good thing they took her back before she went all the way with him, things would get even more complicated! Though to be honest, she was in too deep anyway. _Sentiment._ She cannot escape it, she's only a human after all.

 DING!

 The elevator brings her to the 9th floor, her loft among many other rooms reserved for temporary purposes. For instance she noticed that Dr. Banner and the three Asgardians are placed in this floor too. She made a quick trip to her room before heading up to the lab.

 "Hey watch it Lewis!" A guy's voice blaring at Darcy, she recognized the voice. It was one of the day guards in this floor.

 "Oh shit! Sorry Chris, I didn't see you." Darcy almost bumped into him. Thank god she didn't because he's holding a cup of hot coffee in his hand.

 " _Mmmfhhh_ … coffee! I need that!" She sniffs and inhales deeply like a dog. Chris just laughed it off and gave her a hand salute before walking away to his post.

 Yep, definitely gonna get coffee - but first, glasses. Damn it, she was so used to having a perfect vision. At first Darcy thought the blurry vision was caused by the terrible jet lag, turns out reality just came knocking in on her.

 Now she's back inside the glass elevator with her old specs perching on her nose. On her way up to the 28th floor, she caught a glimpse of an odd new room on the 13th. Similar to the one inside the heli-carrier, only bigger, almost like an entire room surrounded with thick see through glasses.

She wasn’t so sure about the detail since it was only a few moments before the elevator lifted her further up. It was a bright, sterile and cold confinement. At once she knew that it's going to be Loki's. The God of Mischief won't like it.

  _Sigh._ She's transporting him from one cage to the other and after what happened, she can't help but feel a bit guilty about it. Yeah he must be punished after all that chaos but just like what he admitted back in the woods, she too kinda likes his company. He wasn't boring to say the least. As for the mischievous and crazy antics of his, Darcy thinks the guy just really needs more hugs. She can totally volunteer as a tribute. Maybe some punishments, but definitely more hugs.

 The elevator 'dings' once more and brings Darcy to her destination. She walks over to the lab where the Asgardians are in the middle of preparation for her next 'journey'.

 "Hey Doc!" Darcy greeted them at the edge of the lab door.

 "We've been expecting you." They don't look like someone whose been expecting anything though, their faces don't convey much of an emotion, almost robotic.

 "Yeah me too, look you guys - " She paused and glanced around the room from the door. Jarvis is definitely eyeing this room too.

Darcy mouthed _, "Can you do the pause thing again?"_

 "Done, what can we help you with Miss Lewis?" As always, the oldest one answered her while the other two just blends in with the background.

 "Okay, this is _super_ important! What’s happening to the other me?! Because right before you pulled me back, I was inside a friggin’ hot tub." Darcy blurted out as she entered the lab and closed the door.

 If they were surprise at why on earth would she be in a hot tub in a middle of a mission, they didn't let it show. "You are most probably be sleeping at the moment Miss Lewis. As I have mentioned before, it would be too strenuous for your life force to be maintaining two active bodies at the same time. So when your body is sleeping right on this lab a few days back, the you in Asgard wasn’t, and vice versa."

  _Shit!_ Darcy slapped her palm over her forehead. " _Man_ , so there's a big fat chance that I might be drowning already?"

 "No. Not too worry Miss Lewis, you are entirely alive and well." She answered Darcy in that polite and calming tone again.

 "How can you be so sure?" Darcy squints her eyes.

 "I can sense it. Your life force, that is. Very vibrant and lively. You are definitely not drowning." She smiles reassuringly.

 Only … that did not make her feel any better. There's just one other option if she did not drown in that pool of a tub.

Loki.

  _Fuck!_ Lets just hope he is not one of those sick bastard that gets off with sleeping people! True that for days she spent with him, Loki had been nothing but a gentleman (an assy one) in terms of physical contact. He did not force his way like a brute with her under any circumstances. To her embarrassment there was not a single sexual harassment that she could file but her own. Darcy blushed at the memory. _She_ initiated the kiss, he was just being super responsive.

 With a sigh and sudden damp between her thighs Darcy asked the doc again, "You need to send me back faster. Can it be done now? Or maybe in an hour?"

 "I'm afraid we cannot do such thing Miss Lewis. Terribly sorry. You better get your rest."

  _Damnit!_ "Hhh…mehkay then, one more thing, I lost the magic map. Can I have another one?"

 The lady gave her a nod and when Darcy was about to turn on her heels and head out of the lab - a sudden blasting wind and hard thuds landed behind her.

"Darcy!!!"

 It was Jane, judging from her windswept hair it looks like she got Thor to fly her out here straight from London with meu-meu.

"Janee!!!"

 Both girls run into each other arms as if they haven't met in ages. "Oh God I never thought I'm gonna be saying this but I really really miss you Darce!"

 "Well yeah, I'm loveable like that." Darcy shrugs playfully, she mouthed a 'thank you' to Thor over Jane's shoulder.

 He nods and smiled politely, with his signature warm and kind expression - the exact polar opposite of his brother.

 "You don't know how pissed I was when I heard what they assigned you to do!" Jane sighed, Darcy just pats her shoulder affectionately.

 "It's okay Jane, really ... no biggie. "

 Finally letting go of their bear hugs, Darcy took Jane to her room for a catch up while Thor heads out to meet with the other Avengers. It feels so good to meet someone you can actually call a friend around here. As much nerdy and crazy Jane is when she's high on science, for Darcy she's the closest thing to a family, she loves her heaps.

 "I almost play _poker_ with Loki." Darcy quickly stated as they entered her bedroom.

 Jane did not say anything at first, she just stares agape with her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

 They have different codes for different _stuff_ , because Erik was there all the time and sometimes girls just need to have some girl talks. Poker obviously came from that one wild night where Darcy lost a bet in a game of strip-poker and the rest was an embarrassing history.

 

 "Darcy Lewis you did not!"

 

"I did too."

 

"Oh my God!"

 

"He was."

 

She threw her a disapproving look, "But Darcy! He's a - a psychopath mass murdering heartless bastard!"

 Darcy raised a finger at that, "Hey, he's not _that_ bad."

_Shit…why did she sound so defensive?_

 "He _maybe_ all those things but he did save my ass twice back there." she swiftly corrected herself before Jane caught up with her previous line.

 "Well … he did save mine and Thor too." Jane's softing up a bit, though Darcy can sensed that she's not entirely fine with the situation.

 Darcy pointed at her laptop on the table and Jane understood at once. They need to evade the all seeing eye of Jarvis before more talks continue. The girls sat side by side on Darcy's bed. They do what they always did when they were younger. They communicate in typed words.

Darcy eyed the camera near her bedroom door and waved at it, "Sorry Jarvis, girls talk! We're gonna discuss Jane's sex life with Thunder boy!"

 Jane elbowed her on the rib, "Okay okay, we're gonna discuss science!" Darcy smirked at her.

 At once Jarvis responded formally and politely as per usual, "Understood Miss Lewis, please don't mind my presence."

 The first question that Jane typed was how good was Loki's _performance_. With two thumbs up Darcy rated him as : _Stellar_.

 Jane being Jane is suspicious about the golden chains around Loki's neck. She typed her next question.

_"You don't suppose it can do more things than preventing him from harming you?"_

_"What do you mean?" Darcy's not following her friend’s logic. "Aah … as in bondage thing? Well - "_

 Jane quickly grabbed the laptop away before Darcy finishes her sentence.

 _"Eww! NO! What I was saying is that it's basically a leash. They gave you a leash, and what does a leash do?"_ Quirking her brow, Jane threw her a suggestive look.

 _"Oooh - I like your thinking! I'll be asking those Asgardian docs for this matter."_ Darcy's eyes gleamed with mischief.

 _"Eir. They're the healers of Asgard."_ Jane corrected.

 Darcy just rolls her eyes, _"Thank you for the information, future Queen of Asgard."_

 "Hey…don't say that!" She replied audibly as her cheeks blush. "You know how I love my work here, besides me and Thor - we're not that … I mean, we haven't discuss _serious_ topic like that." She fidgets on the keyboard.

 "I was just kidding Jane." Darcy nudges her shoulder. "Hey, lets head to the cafeteria! I need espresso shots - can you believe they don't have those in Asgard?!"

 

***

 

Waiting around for twelve hours was pure torture, especially when you really wanted to get back as fast as possible. Darcy was trying to convince herself that the only reason was her own well being inside that tub, but the dirty thought in the back of her mind proved otherwise.

_Shit...it's not even six hours yet!_

 "Seriously Darcy, before I tase you - _sit!"_ Jane just couldn't take it anymore, Darcy was being too jumpy, she won't stop talking and moving around the place. She shouldn't let her gobbled that much caffeine.

 Darcy plopped her ass down to the nearest chair, "Hhh … I'm just bored!" It would help if they allow her to go outside, there's nothing but the internet in this building to occupy her time. Jane mentioned the gym and the lab, but Darcy turned down both suggestions immediately.

 "No, you're not bored. I _know_ what you are." She gave her the stink eye over her laptop, work, she never leaves home without it.

 Jane was done with trying to talk Darcy out of doing wicked things with Loki. That guy is a bag full of cats! She can understand the appeal, but really … not a good idea! 

 "Just take a friggin’ cold bath!"

  _Oh yes, now that’s a good idea!_ Darcy runs to the bathroom. _Shave!_

 "Jane!" Not ten minutes later Darcy suddenly appeared again at the bathroom door, wet and half naked.

 " _Jesus_ Darcy, cover up! How many times have I told you not to poke those tits to my eyes! I may suffer a confidence issue here!" She points to her own chest.

 Darcy casually covers her bust with her arm, "Yeah, happy now? I forgot okay, there's something off - pardon my tits."

 Jane closed down her laptop and crosses her hands. "What do you mean _something's off?"_ She does look a bit pale. "You're not well?"

 Back inside the shower, Darcy was about to wash her hair when she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her doubled over.

_The fuck was that?!_

 It was like a wave of a really _bad_ feeling. Bad omen. She's not one into this kind of things, there's a reason she took poli-sci as a major. But in a split second her gut told her that something bad is happening to Loki, she doesn't know what or how or why she can sensed it - it just is.

 "Loki is Jane, I need to get back there!"

 Jane's brows knitted together, " _Huh???_ How could you possibly know that?"

 "I can't really explain, but I'm positive - trust me Jane! Lets go to the lab!"

 Jane quickly waves a finger at her, "Na-ah! Not before you dress up. Just go finish that stupid bath then we'll go." Geez she's so not gonna let her get another shot of espresso in the next six hours.

 

Another ten minutes later they’re already on their way to the lab, "So … by telling me all that wacky dreams - what? You wanted to say that he's not that twisted"? Jane asked to Darcy who is now fully clothed in her usual oversized sweater and old jeans.

 Jane's giving her the look that said _'So you wouldn’t feel guilty when you jump at his bones?”_

 Darcy took out her cellphone and typed the next words and shoved it to her friend, _‘Get your mind off the gutter Jane Foster! I mean ... I don't know, he is twisted no doubt about that but there's something more. You didn't see what I see, Dude - a guy with no heart wouldn't break!’_

She can clearly remembers those tears falling from his eyes, when he found out what he was, when he fell, when he fought with Thor, when his mother died, bottom line is ... bastard _yes,_ heartless _no_. He's not a hopeless case, not saying that she'll be the one to take the case. Nobody can fix you but yourself.

 "Good to know, that way i feel less anxious about you being there with him." Jane took the phone and typed _'Still, you have to be extra careful around him k'? He's called the God of Mischief & Lies for a reason. Keep that in mind. Don't ever lose your head and start falling for the guy.'_

 Darcy of course said she would never, the L word is one thing furthest from her mind and if she ever falls for one, it won't be Loki Odinson. Or Laufeyson (or whatever, the files addressed him as Odinson).

 

"Miss Lewis, back so soon?"

"Yeah, listen doc - this time you really gotta step up. Something's not right with Loki, I really need to get back there faster. Can you do that?" Darcy pleaded.

This time the Asgardian can sensed the distress in her voice, she looks at her intently - weighing the chances and doesn't reply right away but gathered with the other two - conversing in their alien language.

"You could address the woman with her name Darcy." Jane whispered as the eirs moved further away.

 "I wasn't trying to be rude, I'm not even sure how to pronounce her name … it was something like - Reijn, Rein – urgh … it would be worse if I call her the wrong name okay! Now stop fussing like you’re my grandmother." With that Jane slaps her on the ass.

 The eirs then checks with Agent Hill then she of course checks to the upper line and that is none other than Director Fury. Soon the floor was once again full with the Avengers. They asked her questions after questions while some of the docs checking on her vitals.

Luckily they're in the same page as Darcy, the faster they send her back equal the faster the mission ends too. One thing that they seemed to questioned was her motive, well, she could not blame them.

 "Darcy, are you sure of this?" Natasha approached her, Clint bee-lining on her back as the other are still deep in conversations with the Asgardian docs.

Dr. Banner and Tony Stark seem to be the bridge between Director Fury and the docs with their magical scientific explanations, while Captain and Thor just stood there with their serious faces, trying to take it all in - Darcy could totally relate to that feeling, she thought as she eyed them from where she sits, but then suddenly … Tony Stark bumped eyes with her and giving her this _'I know what you did'_ face, well - shit, did he really? Jarvis must've caught up even after all that clandestine typing.

  _So what?_ He's one hot deity! And its not like she actually did anything that could make her brags aloud like _'Hey I banged the Norse God of Mischief!'_

 "Listen … I know you all think I'm crazy but really Nat - I can feel that something is not right. I'm not letting my first mission blew up." She looked away from Stark before he could say anything and keeps her focus to the Black Widow.

They all suspected that Loki had run away. Darcy did not try to elaborate on that - let them think what they wanted specially if that can get her back there sooner. Again she doesn't know _why_ but she was sure as heck Loki was not running away, someone or something took him by force and as the time stretches the more sick she became. Cold sweat running down her skin while her heart beats erratically, it feels like something is pulling her inside.

  _Was it the dwarf? Was it Odin? Did they catch him again?_

 Darcy's almost chewed all her nails in frustration when they finally gave her the green signal to go. She was four hours ahead of schedule. There should be nothing wrong but more terrible jet lag and fatigue as the doctors said, because the leap will feed at her life force. That was the least of her concern right at the moment, they can suck whatever force there is inside of her, she just needs them to beam her back and take his ass to earth pronto!

 Armed with the new map in hand, Darcy sat on the white chair again. "Be good Darce!" Jane squeezes her arm with affection with unsettled Thor looming on her back.

"Do you bring any protection kiddo?" Stark asked with a wink. 

Steve Rogers raised his brows questioningly at him. " _What?_ It's a dangerous place." Stark sneered.

 _Oh fuck_ ... so he does know, Darcy closes her eyes in mortification. 

  _Hold on trickster, I'm not sure how but I'm coming to get you!_

 

***

 

_Holymotherofgod!!! Not again!_

 Can all these stupid dreams just wait? The subject matter of it all is in danger! She wanted to scream.

 "Darcy ..." A soft voice called her, she doesn't recognize the woman's voice.

She looks over from her shoulder and found a very beautiful blonde lady covered in a gold almost Greecian styled dress walking over to where she stands.

"Who are you?" There wasn't anyone that could see or communicate with her before in any other dreams.

 "I'm the boys’ mother." She answered with a charming smile and an all-knowing gaze.

  _Frigga! The queen of Asgard! But wasn't she …_

 "Yes, but the soul lives on am I not correct?"

  _Hey…did she just -_

 "Yes my dear, I can read your mind. Have a word with me Darcy." with that Frigga hold out a hand for her to hold. Without any hesitation Darcy took it. "Not to worry, I am merely accompanying your leap. This doesn't cost any time at all."

 The Queen took her through a tunnel of sparkling rainbow haze, they keep walking until they reached a place - or more precisely, a memory. And in a heartbeat Darcy knew, Frigga's the one who's been giving her all those dreams.

 Right now they're at the place by the lake again …"Hey! That's the cottage I was staying before!"

No wonder it looked familiar, why didn't she notice that before?

 "Loki had it redecorated, as the boys grew up, we stopped coming here together, but Loki loves it here. He spent lots of his time here alone." Frigga smiled sadly, recollecting her memory.

  _Oh wow_ … so those two little boys she saw playing together was indeed Thor and Loki. Thor was understandably cute, but as for Loki - not in a million years would she refer to him as 'cute' but looking at the raven hair child with bright green puppy eyes and beautiful smile, he was the cutest thing ever. Where did the cute boy go?

 "I've been asking the same question too many times. They both grew up too fast."

 They keep on walking side by side, until their surrounding shifted again to another time and place. _How cool!_ Darcy guessed it would only fitting as she was the queen of Asgard, a powerful sorceress too … so why not chatting along with a mortal through out some kind of wormholes? Yeah, why the hell not.

 This time, she took her to when Odin was in his Odinsleep, where Thor came barging in and both men eventually fight with each other. Then to another fight following that one.

_'I never wanted a throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!'_

 

Darcy unconsciously grips Frigga's hand a bit tighter at the scene. No wonder he's a bonkers, they shattered his heart piece by piece all over the place. Unintentionally so, but all the same.

 "He was just so … lost, when he found out the truth about his origin. We shouldn't have lied to him in the first place." Frigga told her. "It was not easy for him growing up under the blinding bright suns of Odin and Thor."

 "I know … that's why it’s so hard to completely hating him even after all he did. Other than those dreams you've been sending me, he did saved me twice. I - your husband, dude I might have some words for him that you won't wanna hear." Darcy relents honestly, the Queen just laugh at that.

 They talk, and walk and walk passed trough one memory to the next until she suddenly stops and turn around. Taking both of Darcy's hands in hers.

 "Take care of him for me Darcy Lewis." They’re now standing face to face, with her towering a bit before Darcy.

  _What?!_ Why does it sounded like a mother is giving away her son's hand? And if that was the case, shouldn't it be the other way around?

 "This will be my last visit child." She gazed intently at her eyes, as if boring into her soul. "Trust your heart, it will lead you."

 She squeezes Darcy's hands, slipped something inside it and before she got the chance to see what it was - everything started to fade away with a shimmer of golden dust and with that she's once again swallowed by nothingness, floating about in a sea of clouds that looked like giants cotton candy.

 

***

 

This time Darcy awoke alone in the middle of the large bed, fully clothed with terrible hangover like headache. So he did take her out of the tub and tucked her in.

"Loki?"

 She quickly got up, called out for him numerous times until she was sure that he's no longer there. There was no sign of breaking in or broken stuffs, the room is in the exact state as she left it before. _There was no fight then, good._

 Where is he? _Oh yesss!_ Darcy opened the new map folded in the palm of her hand. She just needs to find the green dot and follow it.

 CLING!

Something rolled over from her other hand, what was that? _O-o-oh!_ The thing that Frigga gave to her! She hurriedly bends down to reach for it from under the desk. Her hand touched the small, cool and hard, smooth surface of the object.

"A … stone?" She took it in her palm and stares at the gem, it glints brightly as diamond would, only this one is tinted with green, close to emerald but turns a bit blue-ish when it caught a light. Is this supposed to be magical or something? She tucked it in the inside fold of her boot, for now she has something else more important to be taken care of.

 "There you are!" She pointed at the south side of the parchment.

She was smiling until she read the name of the location that small green dot was heading to.

  _Fuck!_

 

 

"Move Asgardian!" One of the frost giant commands Loki in it's hoarse voice.

 He just gritted his teeth in annoyance. Easy for the monster to say. Just try to walk straight with your neck bounded on chains like his. Ever since he passed the maximal distance that separated him from Darcy Lewis the chain was start to burn and pulling him to the other direction. The frost giants seemed to notice and thought it as one of his trick. They then chained both his wrists and drag him with force like an animal. In time like this Loki wished he had a brute power like his brother, he's unyielding and fearless to the point of stupidity whereas Loki calculated too much, precisely now - he knew without his full magical capability he is simply outnumbered. He got a better chance to runaway when they think they got the upper hand. For now, he plays along.

 Loki did not know how exactly did these monsters found out about his location, a group of them suddenly barged in - from the front door no less.

Something was helping them, he's sure of it. The frost giants are not one with magical prowess, they cannot magically appear in the middle of Asgard. Whoever helped them is not an urgent matter right now because he's about to face the wrath of their entire race for murdering their king - his true father. A good thing he managed to cover Darcy with invincibility spell before they could spot her, a mere mortal in the land of the monsters - things could easily go from bad to worse.

 They're getting close to the outskirt of Asgard, the stone hills that marked the end of the forest. Loki knew there is a secret passage from here to other realms, are they using that? Clever.

 "I said move!" They growled at him again when they found him suddenly halting.

 Darcy Lewis.

She's finally awake, he can sensed her getting closer.

 

 Darcy is trying her best to keep up to where the green dot is. She ran and ran as fast as she could. With their different length of steps and time, they're definitely way ahead of her. The day had started to fall, the moon rises. The path she was in is getting darker by the moment but she keeps on going until she reached the end of the forest.

There's a small gap between the tall and pointy rocks, she slipped inside. It was even darker, but the map told her to go on.

"Where the fuck to?" She furiously asked the dead inanimate object on her hand.

It pointed to the big boulder of a rock in front of her. Looking at it, there was no way she could smash it or roll it over to the side! It's friggin' huge! Darcy gave it a frustrated kick.

 

  _Magic._

 

 _That's it!_ That is how things roll around here. After all she did bind a god successfully. She put the palm of her right hand on the rock surface and closes her eyes trying to channel her inner Miss Granger. She doesn't know exactly how to do this but she focused her mind and from the bottom of her heart she wishes for it to grant her a pass.

 

_Please please God let me pass, let me find him before anything bad happens._

_Open Sesame!_

 

_Abrakadabra!_

_Alohomora!_

 

Nothing happened.

 It was a long shot anyway, she sighs. But suddenly the side of the rock glints, softly illuminating and it started to rubble, giving a large opening in the middle. Darcy threw a fist pump to the air, " _Yeahh baby!_ Hogwarts need to send me an acceptance letter!"

 Darcy stepped inside foot first and the tip of her toes can feel the sudden change of weather. Snow under her feet and blistering cold winds howling around her, thank god she took the leather coat with her. It was his, a bit too large for her but it'll do.

She looks around, this place looked dead. Cold and dead with nothing but ice and more ice surrounding it, without the map she would be completely toasted or in this case pop-cicled.

 Not sure on where to go in the middle of all the white snow, she just put her foot in front of the other and keep on going where the map shows her.

She's getting closer now, she can sees the green dot had finally stops about an hour ago. She thought the morning in Asgard was cold, but this is something else she can barely feel her face. Elsa and Jack Frost would love it here.

 

***

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Loki stated almost faintly.

" _Fuck!_ You fright me! How did you even know I'm here?" Darcy was about to jump at him, giving Loki a surprise hello.

She was rather taken aback when she caught him able to appear somehow all commanding and superior standing inside a prison cell, with both hands behind his back … no – no, he was power stancing, yeah that's the word, whilst staring into nothingness.

Though he's back inside another cage, its a bit of a luck that this one is over the ground, with less guards. And from the look of him, they haven't done any harm yet.

 Over flowing relieve runs through her, she wasn't too late after all. The sick feeling she's been having also diminished the closer she got to him, what's left is only that terrible jet-lag, the cold really is not helping at all.

He rolled his eyes, "If not for my spell over you the whole population of Jotunheim would know that you are here."

Ooh … so that's why she seemed so stealthy! And here she was thinking her spy skills were getting aced…bummer. "You put a spell on me?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why else? I'm here to get you - _again_." She smiles, "You need to stop getting into a prison cell so we can stop meeting like this."

 At that, he smiles too, briefly. Being around her once more elevates his mood. He really does like having this mortal near. She’s fearless, vibrant and full of wit, no matter where or when she is.

He knew she would come, that's why he waited before bailing out. He already formed a plan, a place to go to from here because certainly they cannot head back to his cottage anymore. "I was asking to see if you might come here with a perfect scheme in mind."

"Umm … I was hoping that you would cover that part actually." Darcy grinned sheepishly.

"Hey … what do you think you're doing now?" Darcy flustered with his lack of reply when instead he's closing in and put both hands on the side of her head, locking his eyes intently to hers.

_Shut up Darcy._

"Y-you're inside my head?!" She gaped, eyes widen.

 _I am. They don't need to listen to what I'm about to tell you. Nod when you understand_.

She nods.

_Good girl. Now, I happen to know a way around this place too, such convenience they took me here. That passage we passed, it can transport us to another realm. I'm planning to take us to Midgard through it. I'll place another one of my double here and we'll get out of this prison after midnight._

"Okay, so what are we gonna do now?"

_We wait._

She nods again, accidentally dropping her eyes to his neck and caught something there.

Darcy's fingers intuitively move to where the gold chains locked around his neck, "What are these?" His skin looked burned and rash, it must've hurt. Where did he get this? It wasn't there before.

A pause before he dismissed her and said it was nothing, slowly letting go off his hold on her head to cut off the connection.

 _A leash Darcy, what does a leash do?_ Jane's voice rang in her head.

 

"It's the chains isn’t it?"

 _Damn_. He knew she would find out sooner or later. Now this loud mouthed rude girl is going to taunt him endlessly (preferably something about him being her pet) in three…two…one -

"Does it hurt? Can … can I take it off you?" Darcy asked earnestly, she totally took Loki by surprise.

Her blue eyes projected concern or was it pity? He obviously doesn't need both.

What is it with her? She always does things the opposite of what others might. "Don't you think I'd took it off already if I knew the answer?"

Darcy just stands there, looking at him wide eyed, he doesn't really know what's going on in that beautiful head of hers.

Her fingers reached out to touch the wound again. She stands on her tiptoe to reach to his towering height and then ... she blew softly to his neck from side to side.

To stupefy him further, the cooling wind blew from her lips does sooth the pain on his skin. _What is this sorcery?_

 

"There's a saying in Midgard…" She's leans closer, despite her logic’s warning : _WTF ARE YOU DOING DARCY LEWIS?_

"That when you have a boo-boo,"

"We have to kiss it to make it better." She explains, pausing for a soft blow after each line.

"Is it working?" Another blow.

 

Scorching heat blazed in his darken eyes, the pupils dilated completely, the green lost to a deep obscurity.

 _Oh indeed_ it is working - does the mortal not know what she just evoked out of him?  Loki backed her up to the icy wall, his hands encircling around her waist.

He rest his forehead on hers, still gazing at each other. "What do you think Darcy?" He grinds his hip to her pelvis and whispered the next word, lips grazing on hers.

"Is it ... working?" Under the situation that they're in, Loki's wondering wether she would get scared by his admission and push him away or be crazy enough and cave in, disregarding everything.

 

 _Oh my God!_ It is most definitely working in _full_ swing. Darcy can feel she's getting wet again. Why oh why must fate be so cruel? Why do they have to be in such unfortunate situation all the time? Why can't this happen back at the cottage? In that friggin' tub, on the table, the bed, the couch, the floor, the door, the fucking bookshelves!

 Loki diminished the gap between them and sniffs at her nape, kissing her soft skin slowly, with his teeth and tongue caressing her flesh, tasting her.

“I don't think it’s working.” He said with another nip.

"You have to kiss it properly ..." Suck.

"Care to fix it?" Bite.

 

 _That does it!_ Darcy's no longer care, it's not like she's gonna date the guy or something - she's just scratching an itch! She brought her legs to curl around his hips and drag the collar chain up so now Loki is back facing her again.

She saw pure lust painted on his beautiful face, she knew he wanted her as bad.

"Tell me Trickster, am I still invincible to their eyes now?" Heat and depravity glinting in her eyes.

"You most definitely are darling." He answers with a wolfish smirk, amused that she chose to concede, fearless indeed ... a girl after his own heart.

"Perfect." And with that Darcy crushed to his lips, giving him an open mouthed kiss that she's been longing to do.

The kiss was urgent. They fed hungrily at each other, only her moans and his repressive grunts echoed in the frozen cage.

Loki can feel her smiling on his lips, "Ooh someone need to stay silent isn't he?" She taunted and kisses him fully on the mouth again, their tongues dancing back and forth. She rolls her hips to give more pressure to his bulging cock, Loki instantly growls inside her mouth.

Loki whispered deviously with that sexy baritone of his to her left ear, "But I am not the one who's going to scream, minx."

He snaps his fingers and her clothes magically disappeared, leaving only her boots and his unbuttoned leather jacket covering her perfect curves. He bit his lower lip in satisfaction as he took her in. She’s such a vision.

They stare at each other for some seconds, breaths heaving, creating puffs of vapor from the frozen air. Darcy's hands around his neck while her back rest to the stone icy wall behind them.

He gazed down from her lips to the opening of the un-buttoned jacket, her ample breast are peaking shyly under it. Ever so slowly Loki lowered his mouth to kiss her once more before he bends lower to capture one of her nipples, while his other hand cleverly caressing, kneading and tweaking the other twin in turns.

"Feel me Darcy, feel how you make me feel." He thrust his hips, Darcy can feel his massive erection pressing into her.

_Fuckkk!_

"Oh God!" Darcy arched her body, welcoming his assault, offering even more of her.

 "Say my name Darcy." He urged her, sucking and suckling to her breast, while his other hand skillfully playing with her clit, teasing them gently in circular motion with the perfect amount of pressure.

Loki almost lost his control when he found Darcy's soaking wet, he wanted to bury himself deep inside of her. Not here though. He has more plans to worship this glorious Midgardian.

"Loki … oh ... oh god yes!" She cries out loudly.

 Loki slides down further, positioning her legs on his shoulder while he kneels to get drunk from her taste. "Look at me Darcy, I'm going to kiss all of you." He whispers to her opening right before his lips and tongue do the magic trick.

They locked their eyes into another, she almost come undone on the first touch of his cold tongue, and the view of Loki - kneeling before her.

That tongue should be given a gold medal! Hell people should erect a monument for the sheer magnificent of it! _God, oh God!_ Darcy frantically grabs his shoulder, his hair, anything to hold on to, Holy shit this is - this is …

"Fuckk…Loki! Oh my God, I - I " and with the final stroke he sent her over the edge, screaming his name aloud.

 That night, inside a prison cell in the middle of Jotunheim, Darcy Lewis experienced the best mind-blowing orgasm in her life.

 "Now _that_ Darcy Lewis, was something I’d like to call thoroughly kissed." He said smugly, knowing full well that he just rocked her world.

 Loki kissed her forehead and flicked his fingers once more to summon her clothes back. "Was that where you got your title from?"

 He chuckled, "My little darling, that wasn't even the half of it."

 

***

 

Later on that night, both of them conduct their plan. The guards are fast asleep outside the prison. This is definitely easier than the dungeon in Asgard. 

There was not a sound of footsteps around this place. All surfaces are stacked with snow and ice. They did not need to go tippy toeing around Jotunheim as the howling wind swallowed the sound, but they do need to cover their tracks, at least Loki does. Darcy is still invisible, he intended to keep her that way until they're in a safer place.

Sharp at midnight they easily slipped out of the prison, to Darcy's delight - they did not escape using his tricks but her. She shoved him aside when he was trying to open the door, _'Watch me'_ she said and she repeated the spell back at the passage.

 "You're a fast learner." He looks pleased when the door intact suddenly opens with a smooth swoosh. Darcy just shrugs and smiled proudly. 

 Loki put a spell to the guards within the area so both of them can walkaway un-noticed. When they had reached outside the prison cave, Darcy noticed that there was no living creature around - or maybe the people aren't visible as they blended to the surrounding, the rocks and ice. It is even eerier now in the dark. Loki took her by the hand, leading the way and in no time they arrived at the passage.

 "Do not let go of my hand under any circumstances." He warned her.

He didn't really catch her answer because suddenly another voice cuts in.

 

"Going so fast Asgardian?"

 

_Shit!_

 

"Do you really think it would be that easy to escape us?" Their mock laughter rumbles.

"You vile monsters, I assure you will pay for this." Loki answered defiantly, tucking her behind him - just to be safe.

"No one is here for you now little prince." The voice teased.

Loki tensed and Darcy squeezed her palm in his - trying to calm his nerves, reminding him that he's not alone.

Two of the frost giants walk over to where they stood, "Take him in." commands the other one.

They raised their arm, a long blade of ice formed in both of their hands - elongated from where their palms supposed to be.

Loki thinks fast, they need to flee rapidly. He briefly lets go of her hand to focus on summoning all his power to perform a decent teleportation to Midgard through that passage for both of them, he gathered his double from both prisons, lifted up his spell over Darcy and in blinding light of green, he struck all the giants surrounding them. " _Now_ Darcy!" He turns to Darcy, stretching out his hand.

In a split second which Loki did not see, one of the frost giants that scattered behind his back stood.

Darcy saw one of them was already on his knees with a massive ice-hand of a sword ready to stab Loki from behind. She can't conveyed her next action because it's an act of reflex, the last thing she remembered was Frigga's word ringing inside her head.

 

_Take care of him for me Darcy._

 

Darcy pushed him out of harms way with all her might and took the blow for him straight through her chest.

 _Am I gonna die?_ She thinks to herself, her surrounding started to fade away. She can't feel the pain at all, maybe because of the cold or maybe because she's in shock, or both. There was not even a sound ... _will he be okay?_ Her visions blackened but moments before she closed her eyes she can see inaudible scene of destruction in that cave.

After that there was nothing but darkness.

 

***

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Among other things in this chapter, the middle part was my first ever smut ... I'm not so sure, was it - okay?
> 
> As always, comments & <3 are much appreciated <3 thank you for your time reading this.
> 
> xxoo


	7. The Landing

* * *

 

 

Flipping out another page on the book he was reading, Loki glanced to the bath chamber door where Darcy had entered for over than thirty minutes ago. _What took her so long?_

After days spent with her, Loki knows that she's not one of those women that occupy the bath chamber for almost forever. She was in fact quite practical, always ready to go within fifteen minutes, or less, looking divine all the same.

"Darcy." He called out once. There isn't a single sound behind the wooden door. She's not replying either.

"Mortal, if you're not answering I am going to proceed." He gave her a heads up, just in case.

 

No answer.

 

Thus Loki pushed the door open and stepped inside, the room is dim lit with candles from the chandelier above. And there she is, lays inside the tub. Fast asleep.  Loki shook his head in disbelief, how could she fell asleep in the strangest places? He was planning to continue where they left of, but perhaps all those running wore her out. Loki walks over to the tub.

Mischievous he may be, but Loki's not a crude barbarian, he swiftly took a large towel to his hand. Gazing down at the fair sleeping lady in all her glorious nudity, his heart beats a bit faster, hot blood runs south. He drank her in, all curves, each bends and flexures of her body. Perfection.

He felt a sudden tightness in his leather pants. Too bad she's unconscious. He gracefully lifted her out of the tub and covered her body with the towel.

They have more times for what he has in mind for this lovely lively Midgardian.

…..

Yet she keeps on sleeping after more than a few hours, this is not a usual sleep, Loki noticed. She's not _here_. They called her back. Gazing down to her serene sleeping face. 

_Will she come back?_

He pulls the blanket to cover her up to her clavicle, tugging a single curl of hair to the back of her ear. He watches as the corner of her lips twitch, an endearing smile dancing. _She will come back._

A sudden chill to the bone startled him. Something is near. Whoever or whatever those are. They are definitely not allies, considering how they just breached his guarding spell across this place. Loki flicked his fingers, covering Darcy from other's eyes with his magic. He gave her one more look over before the front door opened in an eerie creak and chilling air.

 

"Loki Odinson, your presence is required of our people." The unwelcome voice grumbled deep.

 

The Frost Giants.

 

****

 

"What happened to her? Reigjn, tell me!" Jane is practically shouting. Thor's hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her before she's going hysteric. She's been giving him the evil eye ever since Darcy went critical. Perhaps thinking that somehow Loki was behind this.

Darcy's heart rate had been pumped up a few hours back but that wasn’t exactly alarming especially when it turned back to normal not more than eight minutes later. That is until a few minutes ago, it dropped, completely slow, the line is almost flat. The chair she's laying on had been tilted flat as one of the doctor injected epinephrine to the IV.

Her skin then turned blue, starts from around her chest area. There was not even a single wound. She just gradually turned blue. Dead, frost bite blue.

"I-I don't understand, this is impossible…" Reigjn stuttered, bewilderedly looking to the other two.

"What is?" Dr. Banner pressed. "Don't panic, just tell us what is it?"

" _This_ is the kind of wound one would suffer from … a Jotun."

After that everyone went into panic mode despite Dr. Banner's earlier suggestion. Jane was cornering Thor, on how the Asgardians were so careless as to let the frost giants crossed their border once again and the other possibility of that particular frost giant was none other than Loki. Thor doesn't seem to have the answer for that because it should not be possible, he's considering to head back to Asgard once Jane is calm. He's sure it was not his brother's doing, if Loki wanted Darcy's life he would have done the deed earlier. 

Seeing those eirs seemed to be in shock, Nick Furry opts to yelled to his doctor minions, commanding them to keep Darcy alive no matter what. He doesn't know a thing about medical procedure and shit but from the look of it, Darcy Lewis is far from okay.

They're waiting for the last medication injected to her body starting to kick in, when suddenly another issue strike - the drastic dropping of her body temperature. It was not even that cold in the lab. The doctors eyed each other with questions in their eyes. What is really happening?

 

_BEEEEEEPPPP_

 

"Nooo!" Jane shouted as the long beep confirmed a line just went dead.

Before any soul in that room could react, the electricity went off too. The room went completely dark, until a sudden loud Thor-like thunder blared and a black orb started to appear out of nowhere in the middle of the room. The orb turns into a sphere that's getting bigger by the second. With some kind of greenish electrical sparks around it. The room rattled, the walls and glasses trembled, wind blew harshly despite of the lack ventilation, messing every light objects out of their place.

"What the hell is that?" Natasha's covering her eyes from all the flying debris. "And _where_ the fuck is Tony Stark at a moment like this?"  God lets just hope Dr. Banner can keep his big guy in check, she eyed the doctor at the corner - so far not looking green. Beside him of course Steve Rogers being all chivalrous, shielding the female doctors behind his cut body.

Clint is ready with his bow in position, "Nothing compared to Budapest I'm sure." He smirked.

"Pepper said he's caving. Not gonna see him until he's done doing God knows what." Agent Hill answered, clearly trying to hold onto the nearest desk with one hand while the other is on the ready at her loaded magnum.

"I've already informed Mr. Stark regarding this event. He's on his way Miss Romanov." Jarvis stated.

The only one who's not affected is clearly the God of Thunder, if anything it looked like (for once) he _knows_ what is going on. They could not hear what he said but he clearly muttered something towards the obsidian sphere, he even walks over to it, setting down his Mjolnir, while tugging Jane safely behind his red cape.

As sudden as it all began, it suddenly died down too. Leaving the room in a disarray of ruin and chaos, as if a local hurricane just passed through it. And now they can hear what Thor was saying, though they no longer need to -

 

The God of Mischief and Lies had landed in New York.

Without his battle gear, helmet nor his scepter. The leather cladded god is kneeling on the floor. Another Darcy Lewis limped on his embrace. He did not address anyone despite all the weapons in the room are locked on him, instead his eyes searching frantically around the room until he spotted the eirs.

"SAVE HER!!!" He howled a command with a face full of dread.

The three eirs marched on their feet, snapped out of their initial shock.

Luckily a tilt-bed beside the white chair is still intact, they quickly place the second Darcy flat on top of it while Loki strides to where the first Darcy lay, barking to the doctors to get the heck away from her.

Obviously the doctors backed away in fright, needed no second warning and let Loki do what he wants. He closes his eyes, both hands hovering above Darcy, muttering inaudibly.

"What is he doing? Thor - " Jane knitted her brows in confusion.

"Trust him Jane, he's trying to help." Thor assured, placing his hand over her shoulder stopping her from getting anywhere near Loki and Darcy. There will be time for explanation and now is not it, he gestured to his friends to lower their guards and guns. Nick Furry wasn't going to oblige at first but he tucked it away after some moments of contemplation and the other soon follows.

Jane's suddenly grip Thor's hand tighter at the sight of the first Darcy's disappearing from the chair, leaving only her white scrub on top of it. She just dematerialized before their eyes, in place of her now between Loki's palms float a small bright sunny orb. He took the orb to where the other Darcy lays.

The orb descended into Darcy's body and as if on cue, a pulse appeared, and another. Slow and steady, but at least not showing a flat line. At once Loki fell to the floor beside the bed, hands still holding on tightly to one of Darcy's.

 

Thor broadly beamed that shit-eating-grin of his. He’s the only happy face inside that havoc.

 

Questions linger in the air.

 

_What the fuck just happened?_

 

"Ookay, what did I miss? Where's the party? Where's Reindeer Games?" Tony Stark arrived in his iron man suit. His face visor slides open, he entered the room from the shattered glass window. Scanning the lab, or what's left of it, he frowned. "Not cool you guys, you broke my place - _again_."

 

***

 

"NOW, Darcy!" He commanded. After this he was well aware that the All-Father and Heimdall will notice about the lack of Loki in the dungeon of Asgard, but he would handle the consequences later. He needed to get them both out of this mess in one piece.

In that short moment, Loki realized her eyes were not looking at him but over his shoulder and before he knew it Darcy ignored the elongated hand that he offered, shoving him aside.

Everything after that went in slow motion in his vision. He could clearly sees the moment a mean ice sword stabbed and tore at her chest, the way her eyes slightly widened and her lips mouthed a weak gasp before she falls down to the ground like a ragged doll.

 

 

"Darcy!!!" He called out in pure shock, sure as hell that the monster just killed Darcy with one vicious blow. That she just shielded him from the blow with her fragile human body.

 

She.Saved.Him

 

 _What was she thinking?_ His hands started to tremble.

 

The frost giant is now trying to swing another strike. Loki briskly took a dagger from the back of his leather vest, he leaps forward and slit the neck of the frost giant that attacked Darcy until it decapitated completely. It's head and body dropped to the ground with loud thuds.

 

Loki just stood there in a haze. His heart is thundering, his blood churning.

 

_Why?_

 

He's not even worth saving.

 

He looked at her lifeless body laid down before his feet, was too petrified to examine closely.

 

" … "

 

This time he immediately kneeled down - heartbeat clamored inside his chest. She muttered something to him just now.  _Not dead_. She's still alive.

"D-darcy?" He softly cradled her head with his shaky hands, afraid to move her body incase any friction would break her further.

And there he saw it, he could hear it inside his head as he re-connected their link with the gesture, he could read it from the weak movement on her pale lips …

 

_Are you okay?_

 

After that her eyes fluttered closed, and her whole body went completely limp.

 

… 

 

Loki went numb, not sure on how to react to what just happened. He wanted to scream, he wanted to explode.  

Hollow rage bubbling from the pit of his soul, a sudden burst of energy that he never felt before pulsates through his body. The rest of the frost giants seemed to noticed the abrupt change of air, they look on to each other in slight terror when the God of Mischief raised up slowly and stood before them looking thoroughly enraged, his eyes turns slightly crimson and the frost giants could feel the fury emanating from the willowy figure burns their courage to pulp.

Loki shouted his anger like a howling beast and once again he struck all those frost giants surrounding him.

The ground quaked. The frozen walls trembled and break. This time they sure won't rise up from their icy feet for eternity. Loki eyed their dusts indignantly. He wanted more, those were not enough to appease his anger, he wanted to demolish _everything_. He wanted to go out there and runs down their whole race into extinction the way he once intended.

That intention did not come to fruition as the cave started to rubble following his blast of destruction, Loki hurriedly took Darcy in his embrace - he can feel the sliver of her frail soul, though fading away rapidly, "By all the Gods, don't…don't take her." Loki closes his eyes and magically transported them both to Midgard with the last ounce of his power before more of the giant approaches and the crumbling cave swallow them both.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for your time reading this :)
> 
> xxoo
> 
> Ps :  
> There are minor medical scene and what I know about medical was those from "Grey's Anatomy" whereas the hot docs were more into anatomy more than the medical part. Oops.


	8. The Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you :* thank you so much for reading this, wishing you a fantastic holiday!
> 
> Kudos & comments are much appreciated!
> 
> xxoo
> 
>  
> 
> Ps :  
> The books mentioned are some of my personal fave, Edward Tulane was a china rabbit doll, the story was beautiful and sad at the same time. Some lines reminded me on how lonely Loki is. Or maybe I just got Loki'd like the rest of his army.

* * *

 

 

The week passed by rapidly, Stark Tower is bustling with their moodiest newest resident. They placed Loki inside the glass prison as planned, this one he won't be able to escape, Stark proudly stated. 

Though from the look of it, Loki doesn't wanted to. Everyone was betting that he'd be thrilled or slightly pleased when Darcy Lewis finally awoke from her three days comatose. He wasn't. If anything, he was ominous and brooding inside the cell. Every food rotations was left untouched, the furniture inside his pad was flip and break to pieces, that by now they took them all out, leaving the room even more empty than it already was.

Every man's on duty to deliver him foods or anything at all that includes getting near to him are dreading to get to the floor. Said that they might get cursed or something (Loki was scaring them with his evil eyes and poltergeist act, stuffs really did flying around before they fall apart to the floor). Ever the funny Stark to build him a cage on the 13th.

"What's with him?" Agent Hill asked Thor, they're watching Loki from the security camera in another room. A food tray is being taken away by one of the guard, untouched as it always does.

Thor just sighs and shrugs, he wasn't sure either. Having just got back from Asgard he was hoping to find Loki to be better in some way. He even thought Loki was getting in the right direction, because one and foremost, he did not kill Darcy, instead saving her life - from what he heard numerous times. Now seeing his brother, he's even worse than the last time he visited Loki after their mother died. "I wish I know Agent Hill, things were so much simpler a few centuries ago."

Now he's getting skeptical on the promise he made with the All-Father. Obviously the second Loki arrived in Midgard, Heimdall would inform Odin. Thus the All-Father wrathfully summoned Thor. 

 

….

 

"Father, I - "

"Silence!"

He clammed his mouth, knowing with the harsh tone Odin was giving him, shutting up would be the best option. 

"Have you the faintest idea of what just happened?" The All-Father sit in his regal golden throne with burning fury.

Thor bent his head low. That was a rhetorical question.

"Loki is a criminal! In cold blood he commit fratricides, genocide! He tried to overtake this very throne I'm sitting on - twice! And for all that, for the memory of your mother I was benevolent enough to sentenced him to die in that dungeon!" Odin raised his voice.

Well … _those_ he did, Thor thought defeatedly. Though for the fratricides part - they were kind of on each other’s throat from the moment they learnt how to walk. Loki had fair share of Mjolnir dismantling his limbs, hel he was almost died once when Mjolnir struck the side of his head - the scar was still there. They're boys after all. "Father, with all do respect. I do not think Mother would wish for him to end the way you intended." 

"There was no other way, he is mad - we both know it. You saw it yourself. I demand you bring him back at once."

Silence hung in the great hall. This is the moment where the All-Father would go from angry to furious, thought Thor. He clears his throat before answering.

"I'm afraid I can't Father."

Odin slammed the bottom tip of his staff to the ground. "Have you gone mad?"

"Please Father, I vouch my honor for this matter. I'm sure you saw it your self, Loki was trying to save a life. He _saved_ a life. A mortal at that, was that not an advancement? I saw a glimmer of hope for him." 

When Odin says nothing, he took it as a sign to proceed. "I want my brother back, for this I pledge for the generosity of my King. I promise you I won't fail. He will make amends." Hopefully. Thor kneeled at the end of his defense.

Odin seemed to contemplate his argument for a while, letting it hung in heavy silence for some moment before saying, "Very well."

Thor craned his neck to face his father with obvious glee.

"Under my terms. "

"Anything Father, just say the word." 

"At the first sunrise tomorrow, his magic will be strip off him, completely - until he has proven his worth, as you did." He did not take it away before because he though it was the only silver lining the boy has with his mother after all. That maybe it can lead him to a brighter path. How very wrong he was.

"I will not be obligated for any harm that will come his way, from this moment forward he is no longer under my protection. He will forever be banished from Asgard."

Thor nodded eagerly. Anything but the torturous dungeon and a death sentence.

"And … for you to take this throne when the time comes. You _will_ come home."

….

 

"Yeah, about that - grandpa, _no,_ you're even older than my grandpa, but putting that aside …" Tony Stark broke Thor's reverie.  "How was the bargain with Nick going? He doesn't looked too pleased." Stark asked, he's the only Avengers in town aside from Thor. Natasha and Clint were out on a mission, and Captain - well he left at the mention of 'Bucky' sighting somewhere. Dr. Banner? Perhaps went to some other third country and play Gandhi again, or just his usual yoga class.

"The bargain that he did with my mother, was beyond my knowledge." Thor answered truthfully. He really didn't have the faintest idea about it. 

One day Nick Fury just showed up, telling him that Frigga had sent three of her trusted servants and told him they made a deal which included escaping Loki out of Asgard. He wasn't exactly surprised, knowing his mother, she always knew things before they happened and always had a plan for each and every thing. That moment she outdid herself though, with trying to fix things even from the after life. 

To be honest, Son of Fury got him at 'escaping Loki out of Asgard.' He did not need anymore than that, Loki was being severely punished, the All-Father is a fair king but not one kind ruler, besides there was too many people who wanted Loki's head served on a gold plate in other realms. On Earth though, the compassionate people here can be reasoned with, Loki might stand a chance thus he carry on with Nick's plan.

Talking about Nick Fury ...

He is indeed furious, none of his minions dare to get close to him this past week. A few days ago, after refusing to talk and meet with everyone in the tower - Loki suddenly asked for Nick Fury's presence. They keep the visit private (as private as they can be with Jarvis lurking around).

"So … here we are again I see." Nick stepped into the room. "Boots." He pointed to himself. "Ant." He points to Loki. 

He had been wanting to have a word with the bastard ever since his arrival, but Loki acted like a zombie. No one was able to fish a reaction out of him, not.a.single.word. Even Natasha, and that was saying something. 

Right after that chaotic lab incident, Loki passed out, they immediately confined him to his cell. Until a weird thing happened, he and Darcy seemed to be pulling oneself to another, as if there's an unseen magical magnetic force between them. They can't have anymore room destroyed by some weird magic shit so they moved Darcy nearer, one floor above him - they needed to anyway since the lab had met it's tragic end. 

Nick was feeling a bit positive on Loki's third arrival on earth by the second day. All the doctors have been trying with all their might to fix Darcy Lewis. Medically. Magically. Scientifically. None of them worked, she's still in her comatose state with skin as blue as the avatar dude.

The eirs begged Nick to allow Loki to help them. "He's our only hope to heal Miss Lewis. We can't keep this much longer, she might not make it another night." They said. 

"Her wound could only be heal by _another_ Jotun …"

Loki. 

When Loki agreed (If allowing himself to be dragged up to Darcy's room can be called agreeing) and managed to heal her, Nick thought he might just have a pawn to control over the mischief in hand. The thought was thwarted of course. Loki doesn't even want to meet Darcy Lewis afterward.

Loki slowly lifted his eyes to him. "What was it? What did my mother promise you?" 

"I'm a busy man and you're not that much of an idiot, so I'm gonna cut to the chase. The infinity stone. The green one, she said that it's in your possession or at least you know where it is." he stated, looking straight at Loki. He was referring to the one on his scepter.

" … And I was promised for exactly that to trade with your skinny ass." Yes, to own the very stone that supposedly would allow the user to control all life in the universe, some even argues that this stone is more powerful than the other stones. For it to falls in the wrong hands would be disastrous, but not in the hands of Nick Fury. Judging from what he knew about the teserract and dark aether, he no longer wish to own a force so powerful that no one was able to harness, the ability of the green stone however - is another different story.

The God of Mischief suddenly burst into his maniacal evil laugh at the end of Nick's sentence. _The mortal wants the mind gem on Chitauri's scepter?_ "Such foolish creatures, each one of you."

"Would you think I'd let myself rot inside that dungeon if the gem was in my hands?" Actually that was not true, the gem is not exactly the tesseract or dark aeter with unlimited power. The mind gem's capability is to control, manipulate and alter souls, living or dead hence with no one around either living or dead inside his cell it would be rather useless really. 

"I know not about any gems. I advice you to let me out or send me back to Asgard before I decided to do so myself." He started to rise up from the floor, in his calm commanding voice.

"Have you forgotten my last visit? Or do you wish for me to refresh that memory?!" He shouted and banged the glass wall at the last line.

Nick doesn't flinch one bit, with guarded expression he just nodded, mocked him even. "Suit yourself, I will get what is promised to me. Meanwhile, get use to your new home and do hold back your glorious purpose this time around."

As he walks out, Loki slumped back to the floor. 

 _This is bullshit._ Nick Fury wasn't going to let a deceased sorceress tricked him. He'll get his what he wants. "Hill, send those eirs to my office. Now." Nick commanded through his phone.

 

***

 

"Why the fuck he doesn’t want to see me?" The question was probably been asked by Darcy about the a hundred times that week alone. She sat up from her bed, looking down at the carpets beneath her feet. That moping bastard is right down there. She set down her earphone, not a single tune can soothe her sour mood. Being placed in another new room did not help to make her feel at ease, she was almost used to the one on the 9th floor before they moved her again as to be closer to where Loki's at. 

"Now I need to un-pack again, thanks to you!" Darcy grumbled, eyeing those boxes in the corner of her room, there was even one additional box from her trip to Asgard (she codes her boxes). She won't open that one. His leather jacket and tunic might be in it.

Darcy just couldn't grasp his logic (not saying that he was logical), the last time they talked everything was fine. Of course she wasn't expecting both of them to have anything sort of special, but at least she thought they were friends. She helped him. He helped her. Friends.

Jane had left that morning - science calling, leaving Darcy all alone even more frustrated. The dreams had stop too she recalled, well … other than the wet variety of it, thanks to you-know-who.

What confused her more was Jane's story about what happened when she was out cold. She said that Loki was the one who saved her life. Jane even managed to mention his name without an iota of sinister in it. 

"I got what you were saying Darce, a few days ago when dude tried to save your ass ...'" She shook her head in disbelief, "He refused to leave the room until you have stabilized." 

Jane told her that Loki actually turned blue, and in order to save her, he used all of his power until he passed out for two days in a row. He sat there beside her bed, not allowing anyone to enter. When he was finished they even had to transport him back to his floor on a stretcher.

Thor was shocked, said Jane, seeing his brother in his native skin for the first time. Not a negative shock, he was just plainly taken aback. He was sure that Loki hated himself in that skin yet he did it anyway in front of everyone that was watching outside the room.

Everything after that cave thing was a blur for Darcy, but in her unconsciousness she did remember some scenes. Random scenes, one of Jane's crying, other of Tony's sulking over his destroyed lab and … if she wasn’t mistaken, she too saw Loki turn blue right before her eyes. They even locked eyes for a few seconds before she blacked out again.

Red, his eyes were red like rubies. Just like what she saw back at the vault. Only when she opened her eyes he was nowhere to be found. Jane and Thor was the first people she sees. 

Naturally she asked for Loki, he was the last person she was with, but they said he doesn't want to meet her or anyone else for that matter. The first morning when the doctors finally let her out she headed straight to Loki's floor, but he hid himself inside the furthest room possible so Darcy could only caught a glimpse of him. 

"Fuck it Loki! Why are you doing this? Talk to me!" Darcy banged the glass wall. She shouted and shouted until her voice hoarse and the guards told her to leave.

After a few times she finally understood, he seriously doesn't want to see her.

That bastard is not being fair! He thinks he can save her and all that shit and just leave it at that? Together they escaped two fucking prisons, ran away from some monsters and dwarves, they shared stories! Heck they even traded saliva! How was those not qualified for a friend? Not even a thank you or a sorry or a goodbye? What was that? _Na-ah!_ She will not let that happen. She put on her boots and head back to the 13th floor. Loki Odinson will find out just how persistence a human can be.

 

***

 

"Yo, I'm back again." She announced, this time no shouting needed. Jarvis had informed her to just pressed the red button and talk to the speaker.

"Still not talking? I'm feeling a bit of a de-ja-vu here Trickster." Darcy eyed the room. He was sitting on a chair this time, about a hundred meters away from where she stands.

"Remember what I promised you? I'm going to sing. Again. Everyday. Until you come over here and talk to me." She sang him lots of songs, from the 60s, the 70s, 80s but mostly from the 90s because that was the time where she grew up. From Sinatra, to Beatles, to Queen and more Queen, some of Aretha and Adele, some punk rock alternative bands, heck even Minaj! All of them that in fact Loki just might had his share of a pop culture crash course on music education from her. Mostly she chose an upbeat song, so she can sing aloud and prance around like a loon to annoy him.

Darcy could see the sudden tense on his posture. Good. He's listening. "Hmm … let see, I have lots of options now that the iPod is back on. I even have some new downloads here."

She was so tempted to sing him ‘Do You Want To Build a Snowman?’ but he would need to watch the movie first for it to make sense so lets just keep that joke for later. 

So she just started to sing another song, without a care on what the guard or Jarvis might think. This time she brought down an acoustic guitar, she sings a slower tune (feeling a bit melancholic being alone and ignored) but still in a loud volume - can't cease from annoying him of course.

 

_Maybe … you don't have to smile so sad,_

_laugh when you're feeling bad_

_I promise I won't … chase you_

_You don't have to dance so blue,_

_you don't have to say I do_

_When baby you don't …_

 

Loki had started to stride closer by the second line, Darcy tuned down the volume of her voice - her heart thumping, unsure on what kind of reaction she'll get out of him with those menacing steps and glower. Plus she hasn't seen the recluse for days (it felt longer that it really was). 

_There he is._

She stopped singing completely when he finally stood right in front of her. Separated by the glass walls, it feels like he's reachable. He looks gauntly, pale and … totally pissed. Just like the first time they met, only without the wounds.

"What do you want of me mortal?" He growled low.

_Why is this woman keep coming back? Does she not know a rejection when she sees one?_

She lost for words for a few seconds. This is not the same Loki she came to know. "So - we're back to square one huh?" 

He snorted, "I assure you there are no _we_ Darcy Lewis." He put his palm on the glass, glares at her with evident loathe. "Do not think you're worth of my time or care. Do not come near me again. Your purpose has come to its end and I have no further interest to - "

"Don't give me that bullshit Loki Odinson!" Darcy cuts him short. She banged the glass, now their palms are at the same level, only separated by the glass wall. "Its not that, what was it? Why do you refuse to talk to me?"

His face went blank for a moment, " . . .Well well Darcy Lewis, did you think there was something between you and me? I must admit, I was quite tempted at your offering." He sneers, giving a lecherous once over her body.

Loki went on when he sees Darcy was not responding, quirking his brow before shouting hateful words toward her. "You are nothing but beneath me, all of you! If you ever thought otherwise think again you mewling quim! You foolish mortal with your useless sentiments!" 

"They used you! I used you! Do.you.hear.me? DO NOT FORGET YOUR PLACE MORTAL!" He punched the glass right in front of her face, it trembled as he banged it over and over with each word. He knows precisely what he looked like, that was his intention.

She doesn't mutter anything at all, though without her consent a tear escaped from her eyes. Darcy backs away and left without a word, leaving her guitar by the floor.

_Good, fear me. Cower before me. Hate me, leave and never come back you foolish Midgardian!_

Loki wasn't feeling like himself, those short days they spent in Asgard had momentarily made him forgot who he is. He's a monster. He brings nothing but chaos and death wherever he goes. And he hated what Darcy Lewis evoked out of him. He despised what she made him feel. She made him _feel_. He doesn't want to feel. Monster does not feel. Sentiment reserved only for the weak. 

Thank gods the situation put his mind back into perspective. The second when he let himself turned into his Jotun skin, he realized what he really is. He will not tolerate her much further. There was no point in doing so anyway. She could not be ‘friend’ with a monster, a fugitive, a murderer, what good would it bring her?

Loki knows exactly what he did. He won't try to sugarcoat it with reasons. He won't admit to any soul that in fact he does feel a bit of a regret inside his black twisted heart because there will be no point in doing so, everything that already happened cannot be change, no one can summon back the dead that death he caused. In the lowest point of his life, he chose the dark path. He remembered every turn that he took and from the very beginning he was ready to perish shall all those choices and poisonous bargains that he made with the Frost Giants, Thanos, the Chitauri, all of them ... falls apart. Yet he was fine with it. There is no room for remorse and that just proved his point even more. He is a monster. There's no fixing it. With pride he will see it to the very bitter end. Alone.

 

Only … why did the tear quake a commotion in his soul?

 

***

 

That jerk-face was trying to push me away.

This is too much fucking dramatic! _He’s_ being dramatic! Who does he think he is? Godamn drama queen! Darcy furiously stabbed her fudgy brownie. It was not like she's going to profess an undying love, or started making him some friendship bracelets, she was just … 

 _What? What do you wanna do Darcy Lewis?_ Her mind taunted her. She's not so sure either, but this situation is obviously not it! 

His action really irritated her, if this is what he chose to do then bring it on asshole! Darcy Lewis just might make you wear a friendship bracelet (or maybe some other thing, because she's really bad at crafting)!

She's sitting in the surveillance room with two guards standing behind her, with dozens of screens showing different angles of Loki's glass cage. There are some records on the event that Jane told her about. Darcy secretly made a copy of that record and played it in her room last night after he yelled at her. Call her persistence but really, yesterday she wasn't backing out, out of fear or because what he said, she just sad to noticed what he was trying to do. For someone titled the God of Mischief and Lies, he was a terrible liar.

That day when they brought him to her room, they bounded him in more chains, both his hands and both his feet. He sat beside her bed. His face betraying what he said earlier about her. For the entire time Loki did not say a word, he just sat there, both hands hovering over her body and after a few seconds his skin gradually morphed to blue with markings all over and deep crimson eyes. 

Blue was so not her color as she looked furthest from pretty when she saw herself laying pathetically on that bed, but on him ... _damn_ , he was beautiful before, but this - he looked magical. Ethereal. Darcy did not see a monster inside the room. 

Right now eyeing the screen showing Loki slumping down to the floor, her heart clenched, Darcy really misses the sass. She traces the screen with her finger. "Stupid fool."

"Indeed he is Miss Lewis." Nick Fury's voice startled her, she immediately settled down her hand from the screen.

"You almost gave me a heart attack sir." 

"I need you to keep on trying to speak to him." He continues, not waiting for her reply. Nick walks over to where she sits. "Why didn't you tell us about the chains that binds you both?"

Darcy blinks. Do I need to tell him the truth? 

"Because I refused to be a pawn sir." Nothing's better than the truth.

Nick Fury smiled, the girl proven to be braver and smarter that he took her credit for at first. She even managed to get an almost humane reaction out of Loki just the other day. "That is inevitable. He is _mine_ and you work for me, so you'll do what assigned to you. Right now, your duty is to put some senses to his head and start being useful to me after all the godamn trouble we went through for him."

 _How the fuck can she does that?_ This is exactly why she doesn't wanted to tell everything to Nick Fury, he'll use whatever way to get things done his way.

If only she could just resign out of all this mess, but with the binding still active she finds that she too can't be too far from Loki. She may not be chained but the last sensation she felt when the frost giants took Loki to Jotunheim felt shitty, she doesn't need an encore. 

"I'll try, can't guarantee on the end result though." Darcy answered, without his order she was going to keep on seeing Loki anyway. She will back down from singing for a while though, dude might get (even more) pissed and she doesn't want that. 

Nick Fury nods and heads out of the room, with Agent Hill on his tail. 

"One more thing sir, I need access to enter his room." Darcy shouted before they disappear from the hall and head down with the elevator. 

Another nod and they continue to stride away.

_Okay then, time for another visit._

 

***

 

Loki is sitting inside his bedchamber. This glass prison by far is the most adequate confinement compared to other prisons he's been in. For one, it is clean, bright and spacious. They almost gave him the whole floor, except for the small cubicle where the guards are in. Still it is a prison. The man of iron's brain seemed to excel any other in this realm of puny mortals. This cage that he designed had managed to dispel all his attempts on opening the door or from blasting the glass walls. He's not sure on how a mortal can do such a thing.

That early morning though, Loki felt his power drained from him. It woke him up straight away. _Odin_. At once he knew the answer. The All-Father had let him go, he decided to throw him away. Loki laughed cynically. How the old man had itched to do so from gods know how long. 

He scans his almost empty room. There was nothing more to break. This room is almost as empty as what he feels inside. _What now?_ Wait around until Thanos finds him? Or some other creatures that he just might piss a few centuries back? Because there was a whole lot. 

Today he's too tired although not physically, to do some destruction or screaming like he did the other day (he yelled to the camera, supposedly trying to send a message to Nick Fury, asked to be send back to Asgard so the All-Father could officially command 'Off with his head'). Today he's just lost his hunger for being spiteful, vengeful or in this matter for the whole world domination and subjugation. He just wanted everything to end. He wants him to end. Even more so that the old man had took his magic away. He felt useless, naked. Playing pretend has got it's limit, and from one who only wanted to be equal to once his brother, he came a very long way down 'til there was no turning point.

Thor came once in a while despite his lack of response. Thank gods he doesn't show up today. His eyes are hurting by seeing that much joy radiated from the blasted man.

Darcy Lewis also keeps on coming back. He was so sure she wouldn’t. But it just seemed that he still couldn't figure the woman yet. On her first visit after that day, she didn't say much of anything. Luckily she was not looking mad or sad either. And to add to his embarrassment, he does feel a bit (a lot) of a relief in seeing her again. The woman does chase away his nightmares literally speaking. Having her near is an advantage. To be completely honest it would even be better if they share the same sleeping chamber as they did in Asgard. 

He eyed her from his peripheral, looks like she brought him another book today. She doesn't sing, _oh thank all the gods_ , she just shows up, telling him how her days went by, or just like today - bringing him a book, she already left her green electronic musical device that she called an iPod with tiny strings hanging out of it the day before.

The books are already piling on the floor beside his bed. Those books are not thick nor leather bounds. From the illustration he was sure those are children's books. When she left he lifted the latest one, ‘How The Grinch Stole Christmas by Dr.Seuss’.

 _What a silly title._ This one he definitely hasn't read.

Well, maybe it was a good thing she brings him children's books, all of Midgardian's famous literature and scientific journals were already stacking in his library along with others. His favorite was Shakespeare. Bless that man.

He always enjoys the company of books and to have such a long life, he needed wider choice of options, hence he got all the books from every realm existed - some he got for himself and some other were gifts from Frigga. 

And so he began to read. _Why not?_ Its not like he has anything else better to do during his imprisonment, reading a child's tale won't hurt or degrade his pride further. How pathetic can he be more so than now?

He puts the earphone and turned on the device, surprisingly the music she chose was not those she sang aloud. They were … passable, mostly instrumental. And Loki decided to read all the books she chose for him, starting from the one in his hand, accompanied with faint Midgardian’s music playing in his ears.

In later pages he saw … a scribble, most definitely Darcy's. A doodle of - him? It was an easy guess judging from the horns and that much green.

 _Such a terrible drawing and what with that silly unattractive face?_ He is not unattractive! His brows knitted, lips pursed in distaste. Well, maybe he had better days.

The stupid doodle was precisely drawn next to the most relatable line (hate to admit but - ) :

‘Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Double hate. LOATHE ENTIRELY.’

He likes this doctor already.

 

***

 

Inside the closed office where Nick Fury had summoned her, Reigjn plays Frigga's second and last projection saved for the man. The first one was about her pledge for help in getting Loki out of Asgard.

As the projection started to run, Reigjn exits the room leaving Nick Fury to listen to it on his own.

Nick Fury's sitting on his leather chair, had already dismissed everyone including Agent Hill and the other two eirs, and with the last eir out the door now it's only him and the projector. The image that is starting to play reminded him a lot on Princess Leia and his call for help to Obi Wan. It totally looks like that, only Frigga's is in HD. Fancy that.

"If you are seeing this then you had succeeded in bringing my youngest son to your care, and for that I am forever grateful." Was Frigga's opening line.

"As for our bargain, at this moment you already possessed what was promised in your hands. The most powerful thing ever imagined by any man in the whole nine realms." She continues, smiling coyly - looking straight at Nick. He does not like that smile one bit, that smile is a splitting image from a certain fugitive inside this tower.

 

"My two sons." 

 

A pause.

 

" _WHAT?"_ Nick stands up, slamming the table in front of him.

_She did not just say that! She did not just troll him from her grave!_

"If you listened to me carefully, my words was _'In exchange of your help I will bestow upon you the power that is greater than the tesseract or other powers imagined inside an infinity gem.'_ Did I not?"

By now Nick's lost at words to say, inside his head though he cursed and cursed some more.

"Now, what could be more powerful than two of my sons at your beck and call? They are impressively omnipotent, some of your own kind in the olden days even refer to them as gods though I beg to differ, but they are far better than any army of your own." She talked of her sons with pride. " _He_ made a grave mistake and he knew it." She paused, referring to Loki obviously. "Make him repent for all his wrong doings by aiding a helping hand to your realm in whichever way you choose."

"Witch ..." He muttered.

"I am merely being a mother. A mother protects her children under any circumstances." She stated, as if she heard what Nick just said, which is impossible knowing this projection was a recording.

"For any misunderstood on your part, I am truly sorry." She bows her head a little, with one palm crossed over her chest.  "With this I end our agreement and leave my sons in your care. Saying thank you will never be enough, but … thank you … Son of Fury."

And with that the projection ends, the image just faded away leaving the room with a small buzz and a very angry Nick Fury. 

"Motherf - "

 

***

 

At least he's sleeping soundly, Darcy thinks as she watched last night's surveillance video, she fell asleep so this morning she re-played it while doing…what? Stalking him? Babysiting? By now Nick Fury had assigned her to monitor the 13th floor entirely. There was no other guard there, just her and the screens projected from the cameras inside his room.

It's been exactly two months since she woke up. He still refuses to eat real food, but he drinks and sometimes eats a piece of fruit, still that worries her a damn lot. Who in the world survived with one tangerine a week and water? Apparently he is.

He never talks to her again after that day where he lashed out like a madman, though he never came out as friendly as well, he's still treating her like a stranger and she never pushes his buttons, because this time, he needs to take his own step forward.s

He randomly reads the books and listened to the music that she left, those that she chose are all light and soothing music, nothing sort of dark and rocking' as to not appeal him to another aggressive fits. She puts lots of Louis Armstrong, Norah Jones, and some classical music - knowing him, dude might just love those white wigged geniuses, _heck_ with those pretty fingers of his, he might even able to play musical instruments the way Mozart or Beethoven did. 

She was walking over to collect his untouched food tray when she noticed that there was something more on it. One of the book that she left titled 'The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane' and the green iPod she bought just for him dangled from the inside fold of the book.

Darcy hurriedly took it all back to her cubicle, anxiously, she set aside the food tray and took the book. He never did this before. The books nor the iPod were never returned (she provided him with the charger too). There must be something, Darcy flips it open.

There it was. The iPod was slipped in the last page of the book, his writings in black marker. It was short.

 

_Put more Freddy in it._

 

Did he just - ?

HE TOTALLY DID!

He asked for Queen. Loki.asked.for.Queen! Judging from the worn book pages (he’s a dog eared kind of person), he most definitely had finished it. Darcy jumps around and dance like a loon. 

_Baby steps. Heck yes!_

 

*** 

 

* * *

 

_"Open your heart," She said gently_

_"Someone will come. Someone will come for you._

_But first you must open your heart."_

_The door closed. The sunlight disappeared._

_Someone will come._

_Edward's heart stirred. He thought, for the first time in a long time,_

_of the house on Egypt Street and of Abilene winding his watch_

_and then bending toward him and placing it on his left leg, saying :_

_I will come home to you._

_No, no, he told himself. Don't believe it._

_Don't let yourself believe it._

_But it was too late._

_Someone will come for you._

_The china rabbit's heart had begun, again, to open._

_\- The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane_

 

* * *

 


	9. The Soiree

* * *

 

 

It was nearing the end of the year, Darcy passed her Christmas on the 13th floor, inside the small cubicle. There was some mistletoes but no kiss took place. It really couldn't get more pathetic than that. Of course she got presents too, from Jane, Erik, from her coffee dates - Briggite and Dean, Pepper too, even from Natasha, one would guess her gift might be something badass like a fierce machete or a scimitar, but no, she gave her a very pretty vintage charm bracelet. 

 

Darcy went into his room on the 24th, and left him some obligatory Christmas cookies that she baked. The flavor was bitter dark chocolate with green and blue snowflakes frostings with white chocolate and mint chips, so now he got a cookie named after him. The Loki cookies.

She is still on the job to supervise Loki along with one other guy on rotation, because being 24/7 on the 13th would fry her brain. She once complained to Jane about it and Jane says the job is actually fitting. Recalling her degree and the fact that he is a war criminal - that's _very_ political said she, and the nefarious cat is obviously coming from another planet and that is _very very_ scientific. Ha - ha.

"Oh come on, Darce! You like him, I don't like that you like him, but who am  _I_  to say right?" Sarcasm, Jane nailed it too sometimes. "Look at the bright side, now you get to see him every day!"

Well ... the term 'see but can't touch' came to Darcy's mind and it is frustrating as fuck. Just like an itch that she cannot scratch. She was going to argue about the 'like' part but they're no longer a 10th grader. The guy is sexy as hell, saved her life, full of sass, what's not to like? _Maybe the part where he's a murderous villain_ \- the corner of her brain whispered.

_Oh ... me and my kink for troubled soul!_

There are actually some moments worth to be celebrated, especially the fact that both of them are still alive, arrived in New York safely (kinda), and also, she got her bachelor degree! Though she didn’t attend to the graduation ceremony due to the intergalactic adventure.

The man in question is also getting better - though he's still kinda dejected on losing his ‘glorious purpose’, dude needs a new hobby other than world domination.

His diet is improving. He even finished all the Loki cookies. Maybe he likes sweet stuff. She should just bring him puddings. And maybe in the near future she can introduce him to one of the world's greatest invention. Pizza.

His interaction toward other is also improving (he responded humanely, no evil eye, no animalistic growls, not even vandalistic breaking into stuffs), but to her, not so much. Darcy can even count his total sentences given to her with one hand. According to Thor that was Loki giving her a special treatment, Darcy told him to shut it.

He is no longer asking for songs from Darcy though his playlist is getting longer, as she peered once over his shoulder. Where did he get those? Beats her. She might want to check what's in it one day.

She still delivers him books, with personal doodles in it. He never responds to any of it and so doodle-Loki gets uglier by the day.

Two weeks ago they even let him out of his floor (still in cuffed) to helped Jane deciphers some runes on ancient magic to her native language, science. Definitely still working on that Einstein - Rosen bridge. They did a few catch up before Thor flew her back to London and spends the holiday with her there. Leaving a note to Nick Fury not to disturb them for a while. Lucky bitch!

Tony Stark demanded for his presence at his cave of invention not long after. Turns out at those short moments when they let him out to meet Jane, Loki managed to hack into Jarvis's system. There was only Jane's plain laptop and wifi connection, nothing much for a decent hacking into Stark's system to be conducted.

To date nobody knows when he actually learnt how to use human's tech including the internet. Tony Stark was rather amused than mad, a bit offended but still amused. Since Loki infiltrated Jarvis, people were no longer able to hear any audio on the 13th floor even with all the cameras tapping inside, it gets even better, when Darcy entered his chamber both the audio and the video jammed completely. _Oh_ \- and Jarvis is still reciting sonnets every midnight.

Three days before the holiday The World Security Council set a decree for Loki Odinson. They sentenced him to a lifetime punishment with rendered service to earth. And what a long time that will be, no human was ever sentenced that long stretch of a punishment. Until further consideration and evaluation he shall not leave the tower or the city and will be fully monitored at all times. See that Odin? Who's the goat now? We are not some barbaric creatures, unlike those who sew lips and stuffs.

From the very start Darcy were sure there won't be a death sentence. Loki was too much of an advantage, a pawn they could use in more ways than one. For starter, in political point of view despite of what he did, he's still the prince of two planets and after what happened in New Mexico and New York who knows what the future might hold right? Having him earth bound will be profitable, if not now they can figure it out in about 4000 years or more. Plus the bastard is one hell of a genius, it was rather unfair, that look with that brain? Deadly combinations, a straight blow to her gut. Of course she's gonna compares every man to him now. Good luck with that Darcy Lewis!

Despite magic-less, his list of abilities is enviable. She read it once, apart from the genius thing, they filed and she quoted : 'superhuman strength, durability, healing factor, stamina and longevity.'

Hmm … they missed the part of him being ridiculously good looking. She swore she could write an essay on his cheekbones alone. Or his eyes. Or his legs. Ok Darcy, stop.

Loki is still grim but not suicidal, manic nor emitting an aura of destruction. Darcy starting to suspect that one of the source of his depression is that he doesn't think he's above every living creature in the whole universe, quite the opposite in fact, simply by being defeated, different, adoptive and blue. Because let’s face it, he kept insisting on being superiors in his condescending manner and speech, who exactly was he trying to convince? 

But all in all everything's kinda peaceful now in the tower.

That is what  _she_  thinks. Loki seemed to have other things in his mind. He keeps her at arm’s-length, not letting her near in any terms. She's been asking why...why...why for about a trillion times already. That by now, she just had enough.

She couldn't wander far off the tower, thus she couldn't have a decent social life that might take her mind out of him, though the chance would still be slim even if she did manage to go somewhere nice and meet new people. Because come on, look at the guy - just look.at.him. _Ugh...screw him!_

Right now people are having a party up at the peak of the Stark tower, all the A-listers from actors, athletes, political dudes and dudettes, heck even geeky scientists!

But here she is, back at the 13th floor, still getting a silent treatment from an alien that gave her the wettest of wet dreams fueled by the last earth-shattering orgasm she had in the pit of Jotunheim.

_No more of this bullshit, noble idiocy, pity-party or whatever he thinks he was doing._

Tonight she's gonna paint the town green. She'll bring the party to him.

Or at least try to. She's not very good in this kind of thing. And by this kind of thing she means 'seduction'.

Darcy wear a nicer outfit that night, if she could not attend the party at the 40th at least she could play dress up down here and feel a bit prettier for once before the year ends. It's a simple knee length lace LBD that hugged her figure and show a bit of skin with its deep V cut in front. Thank god Loki did a miraculous job in fixing her, the scar is almost not visible, unless you level your eyes exactly two inches in front of her chest, not in the center but a bit to the left. Her make up is channeling a vintage vibe, all that _va va voom_ old Hollywood glamour.

With a pair of sky high Louboutin and a bottle of Bollinger Vielles Vignes in her hand (two words : Asgard, paycheck). She lets the camera scans her retinas and when the light blips to green, the sliding door opens. No, she's not done. There are two more doors before she's really inside. So after she repeated the process she finally enters the lion's den. 

 

"Loki?" She called out.

 

Stopping at a desk, filled with books that she brought him. Her fingers caressing the covers that are all by now looked worn and well-read. There are other pile of books set on the floor under the desk, stuffy books, science journal, political, memoirs, et cetera. Looks like he's been doing his own hunting. _How?_

Darcy found him in his living room, the flat screen TV on the wall is playing on mute with an old black and white movie, she could spot Clark Gable from where she stands behind his couch.  _Seriously?_  She never saw him turn on his TV during the day, it was always books and/or broodings. For a movie though, a biopic on Hitler would suit his image better. His long legs stretched out in front of him. Sensing her near he immediately stands up and turn to face the uninvited guest, with his cold and sullen face on.

 _What is she doing here?_ She never came inside this late at night before. He was thinking on blasting the damn electronic device they called a television just now, but destructing objects was getting tedious. The tv has been playing sappy stupid old Midgardian movies non stop every single night since Stark found out that he infiltrated his A.I, and now he has to deal with Darcy Lewis? _Fantastic_. Loki was about to mutter something when he takes in the sight of her from her hair to toe, his jaw slacking, eyes widen in appreciation. 

Darcy screamed a silent 'yes!' to herself, "Movie night?" She started.

Maybe tonight's seduction plan might work. Though it was much more easier in theory, because the man standing before her is looking divine that it left her brain faltered. With his usual black leather pants, he traded his tunic and leather vest with a simple Midgardian black V-neck sweatshirt, with both sleeves rolled up to his arm showing off some neck and hand porn for her eyes to feast on. 

He stays silent, placing a stern mask on his face. She walks over to where he stands, heart thumping nervously. "There's a party up there, but since one of my friends is down here wallowing in self-pity, I thought why not bring the party here?"

He actually was not invited, being a convict and all. Who would want him to get drunk and starts telling people to kneel? Particularly when some depraved souls would do it for a whole different reason. 

Loki snorted, "Such a kind gesture Miss Lewis."

"It's the new year's eve after all." She shrugged, lifting the bottle up and smile. "Come on, it wasn't easy smuggling this baby."

His diet doesn’t consist of any kind alcoholic sustenance, understandable - but Darcy thought the heck with it, just for tonight.

"I want a truce, a time out, a treaty, all that shit, and this - is my olive branch." She handed out the bottle to him.

He gazed her contemplatively, thinking that this is definitely not a good idea. Avoiding her all these times had been hard and he won't back out tonight even when she's looking like an absolute goddess. The woman does not know the danger that entails when one entangled with him. One debt is too much already. 

Darcy could sense the gears of rejection are turning in his head, and it annoyed her. "Loki, enough!" She pushed the bottle to his chest. He could not do anything but took it.

"I know what you think …" Her eyes glower, blue fire ignited and Loki couldn’t help but thought how beautiful they look.

He arched his brow in mockery, "Oh do enlighten me Miss Lewis."

She pointed her finger to his chest while the other hand perched on her hip. "You think you're a big bad frosty, a monster that killed one too many and so you don't want any pity from anybody, you don't want anything actually but to hide and sulk, hating and blaming on daddy or yourself! You know Loki, it's getting old!"

 _What did she just say?_ He was pretty sure she had just insulted him. How dare this crude woman!

"No, I'm not done!" She cuts him when she saw he was about to utter some protest. 

 _Oh God, her loud mouth had done it again._  This is one major fail for the seduction part. But what the hell, she was thinking it anyway, might as well tell it to his face.

"Let me tell you, dude … you’re a fucking prince raised in a fucking golden palace. So any dread that they might cause and you might have felt are basically moot. So I’m sorry that I don't feel sorry for your 'domestic tragedy'.”

At this point, Loki’s mouth was half open in agape and his eyes were shooting death rays of doom. Should she stop? Maybe.

“And … you are loved! Have you seen the way Thor looks at you? It just happens that you and him are a complete opposite from each other. It has nothing to do with you being an adoptive, the problem would still be there if you were his blood brother. You are different and that's fucking okay. It's fucking OKAY. So get your shit together and take it like a man!"

_Oh wow, those were a mouthful ... breathe Darcy!_

Loki clenched his jaw, clearly offended. By now Darcy really questioned whether it was a good idea to bring this up, maybe stripping off then and there was more of a better option to end this year in peace and satisfaction.

She would totally do that if only her feelings were only vagina-deep, but it’s not. No, no it’s not the L word, it is more of the C word, she came to care for him (blame it on the puppy-eyes vault scene!). He's alone, just like her, only he could choose not to. If not friends, he still has a family, unlike her.  _Oops_  sorry Jane, I do have a family - see that’s kinda the point!

"And you did fucked up, big times. People died. It was terrible to say the least. But guess what? They won't come back, even if you act the way you do now! Heck Loki, you were torture for your crimes back in Asgard and now sentenced for a lifetime of service in this godamn world! What more can you possibly give?" Of course he has to repent, and after that of course he has to pay for the crimes he did, not moping around like some petulant child!

"How about my life? I'd rather they end it for me." He answered gruffly, placing the bottle carelessly on the couch. _What could she possibly know?_ He's got a ledger that is more than gushing red. He taunted the red-head once, when in fact his is much worse.

"This whole thing is a mockery in itself. I don't care about those useless lives. All I wanted was either the throne or just send me to Helheim!" What is it with this realm and it's breeds of people? He's a monster that court chaos! Still their leaders did not sentence him to death or at least some horrid torture. They should just finish him, really. Is he, a god - living under their pity now? Blasphemy! 

 _Ever the dramatic diva_! Darcy rolls her eyes. "That's bullshit and you know it. You don't want that stupid throne!"

Darcy continues, un-wavered, "You are equal to him, to any man, in your own right. There was never a comparison. I don't need a crown on your head to be able to see it."

He looked stricken at what she said. How could she ever guess? If he doesn't know any better, he would think she just read his mind. No one ever said that to his face.

"I just wish you could see it for yourself ..." She sighs and look him straight in the eyes, to show him that she wasn't just saying it, she meant it.

 _No, no, no_ , _do not listen to her!_ This is why he hates to be near her. He started to feel that foreign sentiment again. He doesn't want to _feel_. Alone is better, alone won't hurt him or other soul for that matter.

A commotion started to blares from the building, it seemed the count down have already started. What a New Year party this has been, Darcy thinks.

10 … 9 … 8 … 7

"And for the record. You looked good in blue, magnificent in fact." Darcy proceed to stand closer, tugged his chain until he bends down to level with her eyes. The guy still in shocked it seemed, perhaps no one ever told him off before, not even in his over one thousand years of living, talking about dysfunctional folks those royals just won the gold medal. 

His eyes widen at her last statement. _She saw him - blue? In his monstrous Jotun's form? Damn._ She did awake for a few seconds that day. Loki didn't think she would remember. And she thought he was ...

_Magnificent in fact._

6 … 5 … 4 …

This is it, if he turns her down, she won't try any further and just leave whatever it was that they could have untouched, Darcy grips the chain tighter. "I know it's kinda late but..."

3...2 … and precisely at one, she whispers to his lips the words she's been longing to say,

"Thanks for saving me ... happy New Year Loki."

Loki knows this is a losing battle. There was no way to argue this woman. Feeling her so close to him again, she was his undoing. He grunts in defeat.

With much longing and yearning desire he kiss her, oh how he kisses her. The sweet taste of Darcy Lewis. He thought he never would savor it again. He told himself not to. Without breaking the kiss he took off her framed glasses and toss it away recklessly. He is right in front of her, doesn't need a pair of helping lenses for her to be able to feel him.

He cornered her, until her back flattened to the wall behind her, hands squeezing her hip, while hers runs to grip his long hair. After his tongue invaded her mouth, she pushed him right back, switching their position so now she's the one who pounced on him. 

He takes as much as he gives, he pours every frustration, every restrains that he had before into the kiss and Darcy, his vivacious Darcy, she gives her all.

Darcy's vision was in a haze when he abruptly stops the kiss, and it has nothing to do with the lack of specs, the kiss was mind blowing. _Why did he stop?_ His hands were getting to the right place too! _By all that is holy why did the boobs stop him?_

"You … need to go Darcy," He faintly whispered, resting his forehead to hers. Both are still panting from the tempestuous kiss.

Loki is hanging by a thread. A part of him is craving for her, no question about that, but the feel of the scar on her chest reminded him on the scene inside the passage at Jotunheim. The days and nights where he tried to knit her body back together. Those were horrifying. Dreadful, even more so than Mjolnir's blow to his skull. He doesn't want to ever feel it again.

 

_There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can not find you._

 

Darcy blinks in disbelief. _He's seriously still doing this?_ "You really think I would leave?" She counters back, still in his embrace.

" _Oh ríða!_ What is it you want from me?" Loki yelled in a desperate tone.

That should be my line, she thinks sorely. "For starter ... we can be friends." 

He sighed in frustration. He knew she won't back out. "Listen to me well Darcy Lewis. It was not because all those foolish things you just said."

She went on her toes to drop another kiss on his lips before teasing him with her answer, "I'm listening."

 _She is totally not._ He pursed his lips, " _They_ still want me dead Darcy. And they will find me eventually, it is a terrible idea for you to be near me. _Fjandinn þér!_  You were almost died, did you forget already?"

Darcy knows who was ‘they’ that he refers to. Thanos and his men. They do have an un-finished business. _Hhh … Loki and his bad choice of allies._

"Remember those dwarves?" She nods, of course she remembers Gimli.

"Those gold-thirst creatures were looking for me without a doubt. And it was not for the stolen relics, those were ancient times incident, also …" Loki try to reason with her, make her come to her senses.

"Those Frost Giants that took me to Jotunheim, someone was helping them, they can't just appear in Asgard."

"You were saying - Thanos is out on the look to get your ass and because of that you don't want to be with me?" Did he just say that he doesn't want her to be in danger? How fucking sweet is this trickster? Darcy smile and blushes.

Loki shook his head whilst wondering why in hel's name is she still smiling after what he just said, did she not listen at all?

"No, not just  _you_ , it can be anyone near me, he might think that I have a weakness that he can use against me." Oh gods, why did it sound like he gives a damn to what might happen to any of them? 

"Can you still read what's on my mind when you put your hands on my head and all that shit?" She suddenly asked.

"Of course, don't need any magic to do that." 

Show offs. "Do it."

"Come on!" She pleaded. And so he put both his palms on either side of her head, locked their eyes together.

 

_Fuck Thanos._

 

He squinted his eyes. What?

 

_Let him come, let all of them come. We'll show him just how badass earthlings can be. Or have you forgot … my puny god?_

Darcy smirked, looking devious yet so beautiful. For someone who had met the monsters and almost died because of them, because of him, she was taking this rather well, she even joked about it. There is not a single fear he could trace inside her head. The corner of his lips started to twitch. Exasperate but clearly pleased. She's into trouble while he creates them on daily basis. Whatever _this_ will bring, shall he succumb to her ... enticing friendship offering, it will not end well for the sake of the whole Avenger's sanity especially Nick Fury and maybe Thor, and how the fact simply amused Loki even more.

  

_We have a Hulk._

 

 _Did you just mock me Darcy Lewis?_ Loki asked across their connection, cocking his brow as his trademark wolfish grin rises.

 

Her smiles widen, she coquettishly bats her eyelashes and gives him a reply,

_That I did._

 

"You are unbelievable. I don't know what to say." he said aloud, clearly outplayed by the woman in front of him.

 

"Then say nothing ..." And she finishes the rest of the sentence inside her head.

 

_... Just shut up and kiss me._

 

The fireworks still dancing outside the building, colliding with the stars, painting the dark skyline with brilliant multihued colors as the whole city is high in celebration, and so does the faint music from the party above, the view from his glass confinement is stunningly beautiful. There are really no place she would rather be but here with him to spend the New Year's Eve. 

Without having to be told twice for once in his life, Loki obeyed the order given to him.

 

***

 

_Hope is a thing with feathers_

_That perches in the soul_

_And sings a tune without words_

_And never stops at all._

_And sweetest, in the gale, is heard_

_And sore must be the storm_

_That could abash the little bird_

_That keeps so many warm._

_I’ve heard it in the chilliest land_

_And on the strangest sea_

_Yet, never, in extremity_

_It ask a crumb of me._

_( Hope is a Thing With Feathers, By Emily Dickinson, read by Jarvis)_

***

 

"You haven't fixed him?" Pepper asked Tony after they broke off from their new year's kiss. His A.I just recited another sonnet precisely as the clock hits midnight. Not much seemed to notice as the party is in full swing.

Maneuvering her svelte body into his arm, "Well I find it quite entertaining, don't you? Can we go home now?"

"I admit I was more than 12% entertained by Jarvis' romantic streak. And no, this is _your_ party - all the board members are here."

Tony was halfway on kissing her again, " _Boooring._ Beside, they're yours now, not mine. Lets sneak out."

"Talking about sneaking out, I think we need to send a bottle of wine to Darcy, I feel bad that she can't join us."

Tony seethed, he just received a report from Jarvis regarding two of their tenants, "Umm ... I vote for - no. Unless you wanted to see things you shouldn't."

Pepper arched her brow, "Why? What things?"

"Lil' Miss Jane Russel is makin' whoopie to Rock of Ages down there. Do.not.proceed, not ‘til tomorrow, after I send people to sterilize the whole floor." He visibly shudders in distaste.

"Swear to god Tony, you have nick names for everyone and everything, I'm starting to missed out on who and what you're saying exactly!"

"Yep, beats me too sometimes." He knotted his brows feigning a confused face, "Pepper, just drop the subject, now dance with me before we bail out from those old men."

 

***

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw -> the much blamed puppy eyes that got Darcy (and all of us) can't even  
> "
> 
> Again ... thanks for dropping by and reading this, specially for the kudos and comments and bookmarks :)  
> I noticed that I might not write the shortest chapter lol so sorry about that.
> 
> The whole story is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> The next chapter will definitely be NSFW *gulp* 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Holiday all 
> 
> xoxo


	10. The Itch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> I am so nervous on that particular scene. Have fun :*
> 
>  
> 
> PS : not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

 

Darcy thought if she scratched the itch, it will go away.

Scratched she did, only it didn't go away. It got worse.

Okay … keep calm Darcy. Try to think it over.

NO. Fuck keep calm!

 

She fucked up. Her seduction plan was not thoroughly plotted. The end result of her choice of action was not _this._

Her lids flutters, reminiscing on what happened the other night that made her heart still ricocheting from its sternum when it's not even five am! The whole city would probably will be sleeping in until mid day after last night's parties. 

Talking about last night, it was something else. She hated to admit it. He did not just fuck her. He made love to her. He penetrated a whole lot deeper than five inches down there. 

Darcy swore she thought that with someone like Loki, the sex would be closer to bestiality. He was demanding of course, he was unrelenting, a god on the sheet as anyone would expected, but his touch was startlingly gentle, almost affectionate, he even insisted the first time to be on his bed while she was begging for any sufficient flat surface. 

At one time when his hands cradled her head as their eyes locked, she can read his mind as he read hers. Darcy thought he was only being overly dramatic over his personal issues, turns out there was something more. He was scared. Who would've guessed that that's the reason why he's being such a prickly porcupine. He chased away the thought after that, and what she read was left X-rated so hot that it such a wonder she didn’t wake up as ginger.

With a clearer mind (and a satiated body) she tried to elaborate her own motive that had her coming down here in the first place. Did she just make those reasons up just to have an excuse to seduce him? But the reasons were so solid! After what they've been through together and the fact that they're still bound together by that stupid spell, of course she had to initiate a truce! They're gonna be around each other for some time, being civil towards each other is a given! At least until the spell break.

Oh god, please let the spell break A.S.A.P … before she loses it. _Damn it Reigjn!_ _How could you just fled to Assgard before telling me how to undo it!_

Darcy peered over her shoulder, Loki. Still fast asleep, of course, how could he not? Last night they put the test on his 'durability' and 'stamina' all over the 13th floor, had definitely christened some of the furniture too (or was it Norsed?). She feels a delicious sore and aches all over her body. Thank god he already hacked the A.I, if not those activities might had gone viral on youtube, all she need to add was to stitch a big red 'A' on the front of her shirts.

She rolled over a bit to the side, to see him better. Now how do the aliens do their morning-after? She wanted to touch his face, but inclined to do so, not wanting to wake him up. He looks younger, gone those harsh lines and scowl he likes to wear so much. This moment kinda reminded her on that one morning in Asgard. 

 _Oh whatever am I gonna do with you, Trickster?_ Darcy thought, engraving his profile into her brain.

Complication. Just what every girl needs. Whoever said that the best-laid plan sometimes is just a one-night stand was wrong, totally wrong. _Oh_ nobody said that? Then she's an idiot. A fully satisfied one, but still an idiot.

Looking at those lips and his bare torso the images from last night's occurrences started to flood her brain.

 

...

 

"Tell me to stop." Loki bit softly to the nape of her neck. "Last chance Darcy Lewis."

They were rampantly kissing all over the place and by now he already carried her to his bedroom when she suggested the couch. The whole glass prison thing is a fucking fantastic idea. Loki backed her up to the wall overlooking the city scape. It was splendidly magnificent. Of course there's a slight chance she might need to move to other town shall there was someone with a telescope and a camera in the building across.

He had been giving her a way to back out a few times now, each times she said no. No fucking way. No longer this man haunts her dream, no more of him puzzling her brain. She'll quench her thirst for him tonight so tomorrow she can move on with her life before Asgard happened.

"Not a chance Trickster." She answered firmly between intense kisses, hand moving flatly against his back, she can feel his muscle rippling under her fingertips, her legs tight around him settling on the small of his back. 

Her dress - long gone, to her surprise he didn't rip it off her, he peeled it almost tenderly, just like opening a precious gift. His eyes grew wild as he saw what she wore underneath. A dark emerald green corset with matching thong, the sexiest itty bity thing she got form Victoria Secret, the color of his eyes at the moment. With small diamond like buttons lining up in front, lots of lace and a little of decency. He could see everything, almost. He didn't share the same patient with the lingerie, it ripped off her roughly it sent the buttons flying across the room.

"You dressed too much Odinson." Darcy tucked at his leather pants, he already lose his sweatshirt earlier on the couch. 

"What's  _my_  name again?" Stopping himself from touching her, he glared, a panty-dropping-predatory glare. By Odin's beard, all of his looks are panty-dropping!

"Loki ..."

"Good girl. Remember that, you're going to scream it out later." He smiled sinfully and reaches for her body again. His words send burning flames like a wildfire to her senses, Darcy couldn't stop the whimper that escapes her lips.

"Now now, patience is a virtue my Darling." Mischief glints on his smouldering green eyes. He holds her hands above her head and his mouth trail kisses from her clavicle down to the cleavage. He slanted her nipples one after another, he kiss, he lave, he suck, he bite, and Darcy was left moaning and wanting even more. His hips were thrusting to her the whole time, showing her a promise of what's to come.

Loki turn her over so now she's facing the whole city, and went down on her, "My … my, what is this Darcy?" He asked in a lower tone, touching her soaking clit. "Is _this_ for me?"

She nods, unable to utter any coherent words. This is completely crazy, no one ever lights her up the way he does, did Odin really took his magic away? She's starting to doubt it.

"What do you want Darcy?" Tease he, skillful fingers stroking her.

"You … I want you," She answered wantonly.

His mouth comes to claim her aching cunt. A tremor went through her by the coldness of his lips and tongue. "Yes…oh oh oh" With precise pressure and tempo like a maestro, he slanted her vigorously. He obviously knows what he's doing and damn he's so so good. Darcy's brain could no longer tell which of him is tasting her, his mouth, his tongue, his fingers. All she knows is that he's driving her mad to the brink of…of "God yes! Loki ooh oh!" 

And just like that he sent her to see her first starburst that night. She rested her forehead to the glass she's facing on, still shuddering when his hands snakes around her waist as he stood up and kiss her all the way up from the back of her knee to her shoulder. "I'm not done, brace yourself Darcy." He whispered over her skin.

He then took her to bed, placed her in the center before kissing her again. Deep. Long. Hot. And Darcy could feel the fire ignited again.

He left her a moment to strip off his leather pants, and now a very naked and glorious god of mischief is standing before her and my god he is beautiful. Darcy's eyes savor his whole being from the tip of his raven hair, pausing over the golden collar chains, down to his bare feet.

This man simply is beautiful, there are no other word to describe him. If they said Thor is bright as the blinding sun, then Loki is definitely the mesmerizing moon, full of mystery and wonder. His body, svelte but strong, all the muscles are there, his perfect pectorals and six pack, she can even spot the obvious yummy V down there, she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes locked on to one thing after that delicious 'V'. _By Valhalla_ …he is well endowed. She knows he's big, but this is something else, maybe he is a god. She reaches out her hands to invite him back to bed.

They did not say a word, but gazing into each other eyes in each other bare embrace conveyed so much raw emotions. Slowly he ascends his lips to hers again, taking his time, kissing her passionately as if there's no tomorrow. His hands cradles her head and hers land on his broad chest and soon runs all over his body, she wanted to touch and feel all of him.

Ultimately the kisses and touches were no longer enough, he pushed her flat to the bed. Darcy's hand reach down to his cock, he groans. Rhythmically she strokes it as he stroke her nipples with his fingers, and her tongue with his tongue, up and down, in and out. He elicits the sexiest sound in the whole universe as he moans, groans and growls to her lips.

The sensation is really too much to take and his soft whispers of foreign dirty words only tipped her further to the precipice, "Take me now Loki.." She aligned her body and angled the crown of him to her entrance, brushing it in circular motion against her aching wet cunt.

His grunts louder, face suddenly darken, wild and dangerous, but still not advancing, instead he kissed the hollow of her neck as if to stop himself from attacking her, devouring her whole. 

With her one free hand she reached for the side of his face, "Loki …"  

"I'm here," Darcy guides one of his palm to her chest, right where he had fixed her. "I won't break" she assured him.

The notion snaps something inside of him, he clenched his jaw, "Hold on to me" he hisses before finally plunging inside of her.

She instantly came again at the first slide of his cock, he penetrates easily as they're both so aroused but he's not all the way in. He pushed an inch and back out, she's already so slick, hot and wet for him but he didn't want to hurt her or did he want to lose control too fast. He can feel her inner muscle convulsing around the head of his shaft, gripping him, his jaw tighten, "You ... you're so tight, oh gods, you feel so good."

Their eyes gazing down to see where they're joined together, watching where the thick length of him pushed into her.

Darcy canted her hips and arched her back so she can take more of him and gasp by the contact. _Oh wow_ she thought, they really need to take this slow, she needs to adjust to the amazing length and girth of him.

"Darcy … you're not - ?" His eyes narrowed. 

"Oh god absolutely not! Stop holding back…" She pushed forward, another inch of him dived into her. "... Take all of me." 

And so he did, he pushed all the way in. She whimpered softly as he did. They stay standstill for a few seconds, just feeling the way they fill each other. It was exceptionally perfect, she felt whole, he felt anew, complete and something else … her mind sent a panic warning that she chose not to notice, not right now. So she began to move her hips, contracts her inner muscle to give him a squeeze. He took her invitation and follows the movement. Slowly at first, rhythmically, sliding in and out, in and out, and oh it was too good, too much but still not enough.

"Open your eyes Darling" he commanded, dropping fervent kisses on her lips before taking her eyes again. As was the magic he did with his fingers, mouth and tongue, the motion of his thrusts are also ferocious with explicit purpose, to ravage her, to claim her. Every angle, every push, his every movement are measured expertly. He knows, and oh boy is he good, too damn good at this. 

Her bright blue eyes, darken with storm of passion, searching for his, they conveyed unspoken words of faith and sincerity. His thrusts are getting harder, faster, she can feel him building up, she met his thrust with the arch of her body. Erratically they move as one. Her voice cries out his name over and over again on top of her lungs. "Not yet Darcy ..." He coerced, he can feel she's close. "Look at me"

"Oh god, Loki - I can't .. oh fuck " She panted wildly, nails digging into his skin. 

With his fingers Loki took her chin to angle her face to his, gazing intently to her, "Feel me _minn_   _mær_ …" and Darcy's eyes threatened to close again by the sensation, she tugs him closer and take his lips for another kiss before another burst of incoherent moans and chants on his name.

He shifts again and thrust faster and thrust some more, getting more frantic each time he pushed back in, until after a few times, "Now, together..." Loki holds her hip tighter, looking straight into her eyes while they ride to the edge of ecstasy together where the stars burst one more time and whitened her vision. 

She cried out his name as he whispered hers. Her inner walls tighten and convulsed around him, engulfing his own release.

He let himself fall on top of her, still holding half of his weight as to not crush her. Their heavy breathing mingles in the air.

"Happy new year Darcy Lewis." He kissed her softly with a hint of smile dancing on his lips.

 

….

 

After the compassionate opening act that had her breathless and week at the knees, she took the more untamed, mad and outrageous route to desperately wipe out the 'making love' part of the event into a simple 'fuck-fest'. Easy to say, she went down on her knees too for him at some point. 

Damn it, just thinking about it makes her all giddy with wanting him again. She honestly didn't think her seduction would work by all the cold shoulders he's been giving her (still she took the initiative to take her pills, just in case, and hope to god that it'll work against alien's sperms). 

How come now that everything's been said and done, she still doesn't feel any better? She thought there would be no more guessing, no more assuming or even daydreaming, no more Loki messing with her brain. But of course, this is not just any other man, he is Loki,  _the_  Loki. He fucked her up again. Did he feel it too? Can he feel it too?

 _Damn it Loki!_ Why all the feels? She doesn't need this on the first day of a whole new year! 

Those green eyes of his were like waterfalls, and now she's neck deep and is foolishly happy about it! Okay, that's it! This monologue needs to stop for she started to sound like friggin' Dr.Phil! She has the answer, simple and easy, she just need to fuck him more and then some. Maybe even six ways to Sunday, back front, up down, sideways, whichever ways. She needs to fuck this whole sentiment off her system.

You don't just romanticize a fuck coming from someone titled the God of Mischief and Lies, the infamous Trickster over the nine realms, the evil that threatened to subjugate the earth. You just don't! Someone needs a wake up call, Darcy crawl on top of her newly made friend with an obscene mission and a vow inside her head to make this less personal than she would love to admit. 

She cross her heart, and hope not to fall.

Remember Darcy Lewis. An itch. Just an itch. And until that itch cease away, Loki Odinson you are mine.

 

*** 

 

The persistent rings of a theme song from Dexter's Lab woke her up again. "Don't tell me it's about science, coz for godsake Jane it's only 7 am!" was Darcy's hello. 

"What? No. Well it's noon here. Where the heck have you been? I've been trying to call you since last night. Err by the way, happy new year Darce."  

Jane doesn't know about the plan, and her phone's been turned off the whole night. "Happy new year too babe" she yawns, ".. .And where did you think I would be? Central Park? Of course I'm at the tower, duh!"

"Okay, that aside. I think Thor was kinda trying to … propose to me! It was effing hard to deflect the topic!" Her voice sounded desperate. 

"And you're not thrilled because?" Darcy's already moved out from the bed as she mouthed 'just a sec' to a disapproving Loki.

"Are you kidding me? What if he asks me to go with him? Like move away with him, to Asgard." She was saying 'Asgard' as if one would say 'root canal' Oh her dear Jane and her workaholic disposition. 

"Then just go. Its not everyday you got to meet a great guy, with that body, who's madly in love with you. Did I already mention the body? Plus he came from a land where science and magic are one, he told you that himself. Science and magic Jane! There is no better place to study those than Asgard. No one would dare confiscated any of your work again, heck I'm sure he'll build a godamn lab from gold just for you." Placing the phone to her other ear, Darcy heads out to the living room, to find her scattered dress.

"…Yeah maybe you're right - but there is something else that he's not telling me. He'd never talk about going home or taking the throne before." Jane sighs over the other line, the science thing does sound tempting whereas magic just sounded silly. Unless she can find a way to converts both variables into one cognitive interpretable explanation.

"Jane...I can hear the gears running inside your brain all the way to New York as we speak. I love you really, but for once in your life just stop thinking for a second. He was gonna show you some commitment! Go jump on the couch or the bed, have some champagne or a celebratory sex. Okay?" 

"Hhh … okay, you're right. Tha - wait, why are you whispering the whole time? Darcy Lewis where are you and what were you doing?" Jane was gonna asked who were you doing, but who is she to judge when the man she dates wears a draping red cape? Fetchingly so, but still -

"Umm - New Year's party, and oohmygosh I'm sooo tired … " She faked a yawn. "Catch ya’ later Jane." With that she cut off the connection and turned the phone off again. Later she'll tell Jane, later. 

 

***

 

"Why are you still standing there and not in my bed?" The sultry voice calling her from the bedroom. 

"That was Jane, said that Thor kinda asking her to visit Asgard - or something." He doesn't need the whole story.

"Did he?" 

She nods, crawling back to the bed. "What's with that look?"

"What look?"

"That look." She mimicked his serious face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Loki eased back to the headboard while eyes intently watching her nude magnificent physique.

"Yeah you think too much." She nudges closer, kissing the cringe on his brows.

"I did other things last night and some more this morning." His hands raises to catch her by the hip, lowering her to his lap where his hard cock is apparently ready to go at it again.

"Mmm …you sure did, but soon people are coming in." She wiggles away halfheartedly. Well not many would come in since it's a holiday, but not for some. For one, the guy who's schedule is in rotation with hers. She switched her day shift for his last night, dude was so elated to be spending the new year's eve with his family. He'd be here on eight am.  _Oh shit!_

Darcy immediately jumps off the bed, "Josh, the other guy, he'll show up at eight!" She gathered the dress in hand, hastily putting it over her head. Her feet tumble on the empty champagne bottle and her lingerie down on the floor.

_Hmm … ok forget the undergarments, they're ruined anyway. Glasses and shoes, where are those things?!_

"Looking for these?" Loki had rises from the other side of the bed, walking towards her in nothing but her shoes in his hands. My goodness. Talking about distraction. Her hand tried to grab for the heels, but he kept his grip on them tight. 

"Oh come on, save the tease for later Loki!" She cries in protest. They're so not gonna get busted after only one night! And she is not in the mood to discuss about it in broad daylight, a few moments more looking into those eyes within this proximity and she just might say something really stupid!

"Thank you … for the party." Loki stated with a wicked smile, bending down he put the shoes to her foot one after the other. "And so, that made us - friends now? As you offered kindly."

 _Holymotherofgod_. He did not just do that kind of thing! 

"You know, you would be my first." He slowly rises up again and gathered her closer, tugging her waist while the other hand caressing her messy bed hair, totally unaware of what his earlier gesture made her feel.

Darcy gulped down nervously, obviously still swooning, "Yep, we're buddies now." Her hands can't help themselves but to touch him too. "But I really need to go before someone walks in on us. Remember what I said about keeping this low-key?"

He nods but clearly doesn't care if anyone would see them, "One last query then…" Loki dips down to kiss her nape where one of his love bite resides and with a lower timbre he whispered, "Pray tell Darcy Lewis, are the people in your realm practice friendship the way we just did?"

She internally shudders at the sound he made with her name. Lord. The way her name rolls over his tongue, it's exotic! Her name is D-A-R-C-Y for godsake! There's absolutely nothing exotic about it.  

"Well this is not exactly the 18th century, people practice friendship differently nowadays." She shrugs it away, taunting him.

"So that was a yes? You fornicated with all your human male friends?" He asked with a definite doubt in his tone.

"Yeah, like … all the time. No biggie." She answered loosely.

"Who are you fooling here Darcy? Did you forget how thorough I was last night?" Loki started to sneer, on other men that sneer would scream 'axe murderer' but somehow it works for him ... or she's having a case of Hybristophillia.

Darcy's squinted her eyes, she doesn't need a reminder on how thorough he was. "So why bother asking then?" Let’s just admit this shit and be done with it, the sum of her past lovers is embarrassingly low, not that he needs to know.

"I wish for your proper affirmation." He answers promptly, like a boss.

Darcy rolls her eyes and tugs the chain down and plants a chaste kiss on his lips, "Of course not you silly, only the special one. Happy now?"

His smug grin appears again, "Good … because sharing is not in my nature."

Why must he said that with a smoulder? Even without the glasses she can see the smoulder. Really, this guy will be the death of her.

She clears her throat, "Okay good for you Scrooge, so now we're clear, you - me, buddies! You just can't wake up one day and decided 'Ooh today I am not in the mood to talk to Darcy ever again', we'll talk, we'll hang out. Maybe we'll ... no, we'll definitely yell at each other too, but bottom line is - we're good okay?"

"I did not sound like that at all, that was one horrid impersonation." He scrunched his nose.

"Yeah you totally did, don't change the subject mister. Do we have a deal?" 

Darcy shoved a palm for a handshake to seal the deal but he bent down for another kiss instead. With hazy vision and wobbly legs she fled off the 13th floor.

 

***

 

Loki could sense her panic, so for now - he let her go. Darcy will definitely return, she might not notice it but the woman clearly is fascinated by hazardous affairs. And she can deny all she wants, he knows she's fond of him. The back of his brain telling him that the impression was mutual, but he chose to ignore it.

Funny how less than twelve hours ago she was so certain and now she's running away. Last night her eyes told him a complete different story. Women. Either mortal or not, Loki finds them insufferably full of mystery. 

Loki walks back to his bed, still musing over Darcy Lewis. What a party she brought to him, he finally had taste her and oh she was deliciously delectable, if it were to him, she wouldn't be leaving this bed at least for a week. He was trying to take her slowly, intimately, recalling how he has been wanting to bed her ever since Asgard, he wanted to savour every inch of her bit by bit and let the feel of her lingers on his skin, his lips, his tongue. He smiles to himself reminiscing the multiple ways he took her on this bed, only he went hard again after a few images so he put the brake on the train of dirty thoughts inside his head.

Initially it was not his intention to made love to her. He was caught by the storm of emotion in her eyes, by the honesty in her kisses. And when she took his palm to caress the scar on her chest, he was lost. The heart he thought was cold and dead thumped wildly calling out to his, those foreign feelings he tried to ignore flooded back in. He was overwhelmed with thankful that she's still very much alive, clutched safely in his embrace.  

He has no plan to be sharing any kind of personal sentiment with other being, but he also doesn't like to do any affair half-heartedly, and with Darcy it is truly impossible. So he gave it all, he lets go of himself, the outcome was liberating to say the least. He can deal with the aftermath later, much later, when he's fully satisfied with her. Give or take a couple of months. A simple mortal like Darcy Lewis will never make him waver anyway. Really, she won't. 

She's an anomaly, a wonder, he give her that. There are some unanswered questions that he can't put his finger on. He's usually good at reading into people, but apparently it does not apply to her. The most bizarre act to date that he still could not fathom is, why did she do it? If he wasn't there to fix her after, she'd be long dead. Even to himself he admits that he deserved a tragic death.  

The way she looks at him made him feels naked, stripped of all pretence and judgement. As if she sees right trough him, even to places that were hidden. As if she dives inside his head and not the other way around. When they kissed, he felt a burst of energy rushing inside of him, it gets even stronger when they were joined together. It was almost magical but then again how could that be when the All-Father had took it all off him? 

And how could she put an unbreakable spell over him? She's not even a sorceress to begin with, the only spell she knows is probably that binding one. He then remembered her touch and the way her simple blow to his skin really did soothe him, the burned skin healed. What is she really? What power does she posses?

He touches the chains around his neck, when will this ever fall off? Jane Foster ran a check on it a few weeks ago. He does not have the answer, lets just hope she might, though that's highly doubtful. 

For now he is definitely intrigued by his new friend, her very being consumed his mind and he knows exactly how to take care of that particular yearning. 

He will find all his answers, he is sure of it and until that happens, Darcy Lewis you are _mine_.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm ... so how was that? 
> 
> Comments are most welcome.
> 
> The whole smutty part were inspired by Tom and his reading to 'May I Feel Said He' 
> 
> Again ^_^ Thank you so much for reading it!
> 
> xxoo


	11. The Question

* * *

 

"We have found him my Lord,"

The dark menacing big figure with skin the color of the bleak burnt sunset turns to the source of the voice addressing him. His obsidian chamber was redolent the reek of abominating death. The Other whom is now bowing low under his feet is trembled down to it's gut, glad to finally have found Loki otherwise his own head might be in jeopardy. 

Thanos is not one to say much of anything, but the mere presence of him, the monster they called the Mad Titan, who's apparently utterly mad that he is in fact madly in love with Mistress Death herself, he is now grinning demonically from his throne looking down to his minion, gesturing The Other to continue on it's long awaited report.

"He is … in Midgard, the Avengers seemed to have him under their protection. Shall we proceed now?"

He lift his left hand, dismissing the suggestion, "No. Let the Asgardian thinks he's free," 

"… And when hopes blooms once again in his soul, that is when we will come for him, we will crush his mind, his world along with those around him."

Physical death is nothing it seems to the son of Odin, as the boy did once tried to commit it himself. Along the time of the pathetic trickster disappearance from his sight he heard his cries to Death to simply come and take him in his void. So he shall not bring him what he wants, he shall give him more. There is no sweeter death than the death of hopes and dreams. For the God of Mischief and Lies, he already reserved both. 

How the boy will burn, and how beautiful the sight of his death will be.

 

***

 

Darcy woke up with unease feeling that morning, her body drenched with sweat, hands trembling. 

What dream was that? She can't seem to remember, not since Frigga bids her goodbye. All of her dreams are back to the way they were before, insignificant. 

Perhaps it was just a nightmare, maybe she's too tired from fooling around too much during this week with Loki. Yep, must be it. The delicious sore hasn't left her body even after a good sleep.

Her phone buzzed when she's about to close her eyes again.

Who woke up this early? It's not even six am. She took the phone from the bedside table and put on her glasses. It's from an unknown number.

The text read: 

_Kid, stop by to my floor at 7 am. Sharp._

_\- Tony_

 

***

 

It was only a week after the new year's party but turns out the Iron Man is just as sleepless as Jane Foster is when it comes to his toys. He usually stays at his mansion, deep underground, or maybe like today, he's in the workshop here at the tower. Last time she heard he was flying away with Pepper to some exotic island to celebrate the new year together. 

Darcy doesn't really know why he had asks for her to meet him this early, he never did before. None of them did actually, she was a nobody until Asgard happens, among them the only one who noticed her and knows her full name was the always nice Pepper Potts.

As she enters the door, the gut feeling in the pit of her stomach is telling her that there is something that she won't like about this visit.

"Hi, Mr.Stark. You called for me?" She saw him lays on the ground, under some huge metal machine. _What is that thing?_

"Kid, how long have you been working here? Address me correctly. It's either Tony or Supreme Lord Stark, got it?" he answered swiftly, pointing to a direction of a chair with a wrench in his hand, telling her to sit.

"Okay, Tony. What can I help you with?"

"Get your boy to work for me, I need a Norse god slave." He stood up from the floor, grease all over the front of his shirt.

Her eyes bulge from its socket, her gut was on point, "My boy? I don't think you - I … I don't have a boyfriend." Good try Darcy.

He's giving her the stink eye and walk over to sit behind the desk. "Darcy, you forgot where you are? Nothing escapes me, specially things that went on right under my nose." His hands grabs to another foreign object to her eyes, that kinda looked like a very complicated and hi-tech cuff (?) and a small screwdriver then starts to work his way with it. He can't seem to stop himself from doing things. 

 _Oh god. Oh god._ Now everyone will know! She's so not ready for this. She's not even sure on how to label her new 'friendship' with Loki. Well, she was close to calls him her FB, not Facebook. Think something that rhymes with 'Luck' and ends with 'buddy'. But no one was supposed to know about that! 

"I - umm sorry?"

He waved his hand unceremoniously, "Oh that was nothing trust me. I'm not Nick." She smiles, losing up some of the tense on her shoulders. "But, I am serious about the Norse god slave part."

Darcy grunts in disbelief, of course he wants to play with him, "It's Loki we're talking about here. Loki. You've met him right? Tell me how to make him do it o my Supreme Lord Stark."

He smugly throws the metal thing to her lap, the one that he's been working with as they speak. "This."

She looks at it, completely not following where this going.

"I'll give him freedom to wander out off the 13th floor … under conditions." He gave her a wicked smile. "That is my friend, a Stark made ankle monitor. I even made it to match his collar, fancy huh? And you can bet your ass that no one, not even a self-proclaimed god can ever cheat his way out of it. Unless he wants to get his ass toast that is."

"Make him work for me, and I'll give him this." Tony walks up to his fancy bar, seemed like each of his room has a bar, "I'm getting myself a scotch, want some?"

She shakes her head, "What about Director Fury? I don't think he's gonna be okay with this." She's so bought on this idea already, but truth be told, Nick Fury is still pretty much piss by what Frigga did. Right now he maybe halfway around the world doing his super spy thing, but eventually he will know. He's a spy, it is his job to knows things.

"Do you see Nick around?" He theatrically feigns glances around the room. "He's not even here. My place my rule." Did they think he'd just let them placed an alien villain in his tower with no compensation?

He saw what they sent down to New Mexico, that shiny giant metal of destruction. He likes shiny stuff. He wanted to know how they operated it. Thor said that science and magic are one, he obviously has the other variable while Reindeer Games has the other, and he's gonna be the first human to figure out the equation. 

"For the record Tony, he is not my boy, so persuading him to do things is out of my control." Darcy stated. 

"Miss Russell _please_ , you can call him your bitch, your boy-toy, man-candy, bum chum, Lennon to your Yoko, or whatever, those are just details and I'm very flexible." Tony rolls his eyes.

Who the fuck is Miss Russell? Either way he's really not making this easy for her to dodge.

"Hhh ... okay. Do I even want to know what his job description would be?" Darcy asked cautiously. 

"Oh nothing illegal I can assure you." Maybe.

"Don't you think it will be … dangerous?" Darcy tested the water, she wanted to know how other feels about Loki roaming around. She thinks he's alright and it'll be far from dangerous, but of course her judgement might be clouded by all the great orgasms he's been giving her.

"I laughed in the face of danger. Ha-ha-ha! " Stark quoted Simba down to the T before he gulps his drink and turns to her again with a poker face, "I'll give you a week."

 

***

 

Easy for Stark to say, getting Loki to put another shackle on his body won't be an easy task. Though it is a tempting offer. She walks over to the elevator, it's almost eight am - time for her shift to start, well lets just tell him as it is and let him decides for himself. 

They're getting along fine ever since she initiated the party, but Darcy hasn't met him since two days ago, because after that night, the Trickster had made love to her again, and again. Her lady parts are far from complaining really, but her heart is in total perils. She tries not to over think it so she decided to take a day off yesterday to cool off. From now on, whether he'll be fucking her or more she'll just do it casually, be like one of the guys, they seem to be doing it all the time ... how hard can it be? Back to her initial resolution, to scratch the itch until it fades away by itself. Yeah, she can do this, totally!

The times they spent together are not always full of his evil taunting and snappy bantering and lets not forget the awesome fornicating. Sometimes the moments were almost sweetly domestic, like they've known each other for a long time. She brings food, they ate together, argued a little, they read together in silence, argued some more, play some silly board games (mostly ended up naked) and they talk. A lot. Loki is one alluring man, he's resourceful, insightful and apparently knows a lot about everything that's been going on in this old world. 

"Okay, next, tell me about Plato. Was he a cool dude or was he a nut?" She asked him once, after his long and thorough explanation regarding the First World War. Having him during her college years would be damn useful more so than wikipedia or the-know-it-all, Google.

"Darcy, I am old, but _not_ that old. Just go read about him from one of your books." Loki answered grudgingly, with his signature sexy glare.

He told her various riveting stories from ancient times, it was so much better than the history books even better from those nat-geo covers. With his voice, he really should be reading an audiobook, she bet even a dictionary would sound irresistibly captivating being read by that voice. 

_‘A is for apple,_

_Noun : a common, round fruit produced by the tree Malus domestic, cultivated in temperate climates._

_In French : pomme. In German : apfel. In Italian : mela. In Spanish : manzana.’_

One could only imagine when he gets to the ‘K’ or ‘S’ part. She’d fucking buy it from iTunes!

“What is it? You did not say a word since you got here and that is so not you. Shall you take another day off?” Loki broke her thought regarding one possibility for his future career option. He brought up her acoustic guitar that she left before from the floor to his lap, tuning the head with his long fingers while the pick is between his lips. _Fuck_. Who is this rock god?

"You know … for us to talk decently, at least from my part, you need to look _less_ hot and being shirtless with my guitar on your lap is so _not_ helping right now." Darcy sighs heavily.

One must really have a heart of steel to deal with this guy, for her, she chose to deal with him with the most safe and shallow way she knows how. Objectifying him. The dude knows he's hot anyway. As Shrek said, _better out than in!_

Loki grins deviously, setting down the guitar next to him and grab for an i-Pad from the table, "Compliments will get you everywhere Darling." 

He makes no attempt to rise from the couch to fetch a shirt or something to cover the bare marvel in front of her eyes, "Ask away, what is it this time?" He squints his eyes, "Which war do you wish to reconnoiter? I thought I've covered them all, if you exclude Ragnarok, which is still waiting to be ignited by yours truly in the distant future." Never before he met a woman so interested in the history of war.

 _What do you think of wearing another cuff?_ Darcy fidgets before she opens her mouth, "Did you really bore a mare?" 

"That was not what you were going to ask me." He answered with apparent annoyance, not lifting his focus from the i-Pad in his hand, _Darcy's_ i-Pad. He's rather amused by the thing, not the shape he said, it was rather unoriginal, reminded him on those stone tablets of the olden days, but by the function of it (he meant the internet).

"Well, now it is. Or would you wish for me to google it instead?" She wasn't going to ask about that, it just blurted out. She doesn't really want to know, because who in the world would wants to hear that they've shared the same sexual partner with a horse?

"Initially I was gonna ask whether you fucked the stud first, but this is _you_ we're talking about, so lets just skip it to the part where you actually gave birth to one."

"I should've burn those damn scrolls, or better yet the morally corrupt author." He muses with his hair, setting his legs even wider apart. _Whore!_

"Dude has been long dead okay, but I'm still waiting." Darcy flashes him a saccharine smile.

_Please say you didn't. Please say you didn't. God, or just lie since you're so good at it._

He studied her face for a moment, "As you wish then, and while we're at it let me entertain your curiosity Darling. I have four, _no_ … three children actually, the mare, the snake, and the wolf. But the mare was mine alone, I _created_ that splendid creature by myself." Loki gazed away as if imagining the sight of it. Of course he can't take any credits for Hel, half of the process was a chaotic mess, no wonder she's always so dark and gloomy. But Sleipnir was a success, although the creation was not literally the way the perverted writer had suggested.

What? "You…created it? Like literally giving birth to it?" Goosebumps tingles on her skin. She has a bad feeling to where this is leading.

His piercing viridian eyes falls on her again, "That would be most absurd." Then with a silken voice he continues, "I created Sleipnir. This is surely beyond your area of expertise, but in Midgard's terminology, what I did was merely altering the fine beast from its original genetics." 

It took her a good couple of seconds to digests the information.

"FUCK! You're a fucking mad scientist!" Darcy instantly stood, wide eyes. "My god! You're far worse than Jane!" This is not the kind of answer she thought she was gonna get.  

"Oh please, don't be preposterous! Jane Foster only study a small fraction of astrophysics, it is barely scratching the surface of all the knowledge in this universe."

"Shit ... dude you - you're Dr. Frankenstein!" Darcy continues, not bother hearing his earlier retort.

He just shrugs it off nonchalantly, "Whoever that was he might be a genius. It was necessary, from where and whom did you think was the origin of all those medical advancement in Midgard came from anyway? You must thank me." Those times was less than necessary actually, to be precise, he was simply … bored. Other recreational option back then was to join in a barbaric sparring with some witless æsir, he'd rather be alone inside his library or workshop thank you very much.

"Somehow I was more okay with Snorri's version, fuck, lets just … drop the subject," Darcy waves a hand at him, she feels bit nauseous. Because some kids are scared of the dentist, or the spooky clown, but she happens to be scared of the Mad Scientist, and now she's banging one. _Perfect._

"I don't take you as a narrow minded person, and I really don't see what's the fuss is all about. Even the old man was proud to have such a fine ride." His eyes are back to the pad's screen, the long fingers typing eloquently.

"Besides, your kind are doing it too so it seems. Far from my achievement obviously, a poor attempt but still - " Loki innocently shows her a picture of a 'mouse lab' from the i-Pad's screen, the supposedly mouse was no longer look like a mouse. Poor little mickey. 

"For fucksake Loki put that picture away! Drop.the.subject." Darcy hisses, this crazy Trickster is pulling at her legs. Sometimes she really couldn't tell whether he's being serious or not.

"Are you sure? Don't you want me to elaborate on how exactly I did it? The procedures was most fascinating, you know how much of a perfectionist I am." Loki taunts, clearly enjoying her reaction. 

"This sick joke of yours is not even funny!" Darcy shook her head, "I'm so not borrowing you my i-Pad again."

He just snorts at her empty threat, quirking his brow to her, "It was not a jest. Make sure you memorize my answer, it was one tiresome question." 

She shoot him a death glare, count to ten inside her mind and blows out a breath. Let's just get back to the initial issue here before she hurls on his lap. Darcy rummaged to her bag, taking out the ankle monitor Stark gave her earlier. "Stark made it for you."

"It's not active, not when it's not used." She added.

His amused face instantly darken, he took the metal cuff from her hand, he knew where this is going. "He wanted me to wear _this?"_

The day had just started and that insolent son of Stark already dared to insult him with this metal cuff? Fantastic!

"Now don't shoot the messenger! Here's the deal. If you wear it, he'll let you out of those doors …" Darcy explains before he throws a fit. 

"And … ?" Loki gazed to her eyes, there is something more, he knows how things work. Nothing has ever comes for free, at least not for him.

" _Aaaand_ … he asked for you to work with him, you know - science and magic stuffs, not sure on the details. He'll explain it to you himself -  that is if you accept." 

"A barter for him to keep silent on our friendship too I suppose?" Darcy had insisted to keep their affair quiet, though he doesn't see the importance of it. 

Darcy shrugs, "I don't know about that, but if you ask me, it is a good offer. Don't you feel bored in here?"

"I did, but now you're here." He tugs her closer. "I am less bored now."

"And I am less focus now. Can we continue this conversation later? You kinda owe me a great orgasm to make me forget those sick stuffs you said earlier." Darcy climbs on his lap, who told him not to wear a shirt (again) when she's around?

Not to forget that she is a woman on a mission, she even offered to cover Josh's shifts a couple of times that once his wife sent her a homemade pie which she shared with Loki with her body as the plate. 

He smiles and lean his forehead to hers, "I love how your brain works Darcy Lewis."

Darcy kisses him on the lips, sliding in her tongue for a deeper taste before she goes lower, nipping at his jawline, his beautiful neck, the collarbone, his exposed hard chest, "You said brain but I keep thinking you meant the other thing," She teases before taking one of his nipple to her hot mouth.

Loki grunts low and clutched to her small waist tighter, buckling his hip to hers. "Such a little devil"

"Says the god of mischief." She went down further to kneel between his legs. She loves seeing him helpless and at her mercy with the things she does to him. The look on his face, ugh - priceless! Her nether region loves the sight too.

Loki bit his lower lip, his eyes lit up in anticipation, knowing what her next action will be. Or so he thought.

She pulls up her yellow baggy knitted sweater and also the plaid shirt under it, took off the bra too and before he had the chance to enjoy the view or guess what her intention was, she look at him straight in the eyes with a wicked glint and a devious smile, and took his hard cock, squeezed it in between her voluptuous beautiful breast and start to stroke him, which instantly eliciting a loud growls from his throat.

On a second thought, not a bad way to start a day. 

 

***TWO RAUNCHY HOURS LATER ***

 

Darcy's spent, sleeping on the couch wearing only her sweater and nothing else. Loki watches how disheveled and thoroughly debauched she looks and what a beautiful sight she makes. His hand reach to the cuff laid on the table. This is appallingly offensive, he thought bitterly. 

That mortal had been thinking about this offer for a while, Loki noticed. All those things that his men sent down here, the books, the music, that absurd workout machine, were indeed a form of bribery. He thought those things would soften him? What is he? A child? Perhaps he would be less appalled if Darcy Lewis was a part of that bribe, he might waver.

Or was she? Was the free access she got to enters his chamber also comes from Stark? He looks over to Darcy again.

With this filth piece of metal he can go out further than only this glass prison, he can see the world outside with her. Well of course not that far, he couldn't imagine anyone would let him, Midgardians are not that gullible. Though they would be surprise to know that running away is the furthest thing on his mind right now.

He doesn't even wanted to rule over Midgard, it is not how things works around here, he noticed it would only brings him unbelievable headache having to rule over this chaotic realm, imagine having ten of Darcy and another ten of Stark, and those two are not even the worse of the natives here, gods no.

Not that he would love to admit his pathetic state to a single soul but he really doesn't have other place to go, he has no where to call home and no one is waiting around for him to come either. That is if one put Thanos out of the equation. He is definitely still waiting for him. He has to figure out how to handle the Mad Titan, being around the Avengers of Midgard might come in handy sometimes in the future, and of course he gets to play with Darcy Lewis.

Loki weighs in the pros and cons and whether it will worth for him to swallow his pride once more. 

Tony Stark. 

The scientist. The mechanic. 

He'd love to see how his brain works. Maybe this situation will gain more for him than for the man of iron.

Maybe he will see a different perspective from Stark's head and could figure out a way to break the binding spell that tied him to Darcy. Maybe even this insatiable hunger for her company is also caused by that damn spell, not that he's complaining. 

A decision has been made then. He sets it back on the table and bends down to where Darcy lays, momentarily caressed her hair before lifting her up carefully from the couch and carry her over to his bed.

 

***

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there goes another chapter. Oops I made Loki a mad scientist, just cause, the dude was mad, undeniably hot but still mad in more ways than one, and we all love him for it. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for the kudos that you left! They motivated my fingers to keep on typing ;) Feel free to comment too if you want...or not if you don't wanna, either way is cool. Again, thank you for simply stopping by!
> 
> *not beta'd all mistakes are my own


	12. The Congregation

* * *

Nick Fury just finished from another compulsory online meeting with the Council over his laptop when Natasha Romanov appeared that night. The Council was quite pleased, hearing that he had finally captured and imprisoned the root of evil behind New York attack.

If only they knew the whole story (which they won't). At least with reporting them about his ‘success’ with Loki had gained him more trust and flexibility for some certain issues to be conducted. For one, he even managed to talk them into bringing Coulson back.

He kept his body frozen in a comatose state - the dude might even be proud if he knew the same procedure were executed (accidentally) to make the Capsicle too. For almost two years, he'd been asking for the permission to let (what used to be) S.H.I.E.L.D's best scientists and doctors to work on Coulson to no avail that he almost turn to seek help from a certain eccentric Doctor. Until the bastard came back to Earth. Which was an irony.

It was quite a busy month he had, trying to revived Coulson. Motherfucker Asgardian think he can murder his best man, think again. 

"Sir," The Black Widow greeted him, she's fresh from another mission, looking lethally amazing in a little black dress as she would in her usual cat-suit.

"How's the Medellin deal?"

"Done, I'm here for another matter." She stated casually, "It's about Loki. Everything's running as planned."

A knowing smile rises on the one-eyed man's face, he's well aware that Darcy Lewis can be used to his advantage. No matter how hard Loki tried to steer cleared away from her, after what happened back at Stark's lab, there really is no argument hard enough for him to prove otherwise but one, the bastard is smitten, simple as that. "Looks like he's gonna be useful after all."

"Well … he is being useful at the moment, to Stark. A few days ago he freed Loki from his cage and took him out to play." A smirk almost breaks into her face, Stark never ceased to amused her with his antics, can't imagine how Pepper could stand him for that long.

"And you decided to tell me this now?"

"Sir, I was busy, doing work for _you_ , even during Christmas. I spent my New Year with a bunch of perverted old dumbass obese Russian mobs." She rolled her eyes.

"I thought Russians don't celebrate Christmas." Nick said, The Black Widow suspected it was his attempt on a joke. 

"I don't, but that's not a good reason not to have a day off." She shrugs.

"Stark just took your day-off with letting out that son of a bitch, we have to get back to New York." Nick gritted, of course he wanted Loki to be on his best behavior, maybe start opening up about whom was his puppeteer behind the attack. Even better if Loki would drop some bread crumbs on how the heck he can get his hands on one of those infinity stones that people and alien alike had been talking about but haven’t yet seen. They're not legend, they're real, he knew that much. And he needs those to wield a decent sword and shield to keep the world save, with crazy alien invasion happening, his gut is telling him that there will be more to come. The last attack was too brash, not calculated enough, stupid even.

Only if the earth would be so lucky. No one planned an attack to another planet without an intelligent. What if they were just testing the water? He won't let that happen. Not on his watch.

"Will - Agent Coulson coming with us?" She threads carefully, nobody was supposed to know about Coulson yet, but she's not a nobody.

"Not yet, I'm sending him to ... Tahiti, he'll be ready in no time." Nick flinched for a millisecond before answering as he strode away to the door, leading both of them to the helipad.

 _Great, where's the gender equality in that? Maybe she should get stabbed first_ , Natasha thought bitterly. When was the last time she went on a vacation? She couldn't even remember.

 

***

 

Darcy was not sure after how many lines of bantering exactly between those two before they actually start to work on something. The first day was ... volatile, literally speaking.

"Do not touch me!" Loki said.

" _F.Y.I_ I prefer blondes and mentally stable human being, so it's not that I like or wanted to touch you and stuff, but the device won't work if it's not attached to your body which was the main reason for me to touch you in the first place." Stark snapped. He just needed a few seconds more to adjust on how much jolt it might need to say - put this guy out of his light for a few hours shall he try to take it off or simply gone out of radar. It can't be too light or too extreme, he can't even stand the Hulk.

"You were saying too many touch for my liking. Just get it over with before I change my mind." Loki begrudgingly replied, looking over where Stark is placing his device. He already studied that offensive cuff for a few moments yesterday. He admits it is rather crafty coming from a Midgardian. 

"I'm gonna say it again then, touch - touch - touch - touch - touch!"

Darcy shook her head, not a very surprising sight. They're like ticking bomb times two, Darcy is watching behind a thick glass wall, the one we see on those police TV series, Pepper was there too. Unlike her, she looks adamant sitting there poisely with a document on her lap, "You're not concern at all about those two spending time together?"

"I've been around Tony for too long," She smiles while gazing away in the direction of her man. "Don't worry, they'll get along in no time, Tony's a lot nicer than he looks. And though it might not looks like it, he actually think things thoroughly before he acted on it, so this idea of him working with Loki may lead to something unpredictably useful. Just … don't tell him I said that." She winks.

 _Uh-huh_ , no shit. Only this wasn't a question about nice, because clearly Iron Man is as nice as one can get. Dude's a hero. It's the eccentrically annoying part of him that makes it hard for some people to comprehend.

Then suddenly, before Darcy replies any line to Pepper, she hears Loki shouted "Recalibrate your statistics mortal!" and a second after that, a blasting sound trembled from inside the workshop, a mild explosion from the look of it.

"We're okay!" Tony's voice quipped. "No need to panic." Just his self-made ankle monitor erupted from Loki's ankle. 

"Are you mad?!" Loki exasperatedly barked, he was down on his ass, furious obviously, the chair flipped over the explosion. Meanwhile Tony was two feet away, quite a safe distance from the blow, it seems like he had planned for it to light up, Loki noticed.

"Don't twist your horns Reindeer Games! It was just a slight performance issue, you above all people should understand that." _Hmm …_ not enough power then, need to switched it up a few notches, dude still looks fine after his ankle got blown. Good thing he has more, Tony smirked.

And of course Loki got mad, he took Stark by the front of his GoT ‘Stark’ shirt and slams his back to the wall, his feet hovers a few inches from the floor, within seconds a bunch of gigantic guards came marching in to take Loki away while Stark casually waves, "Same time tomorrow? Great!"

Let's add prankster too to Stark's list of charms. Darcy pinches the bridge of her nose, goodness, lord, this doesn't look promising at all, not by a long shot.

The second day was much more peaceful, the ankle monitor successfully attached to the angry god and Stark got to scan Loki's brain. If he was annoyed he didn't voice it, Stark's hi-tech stuffs seemed to grab his full attention, his green eyes go all sparkly as when Jane sees the constellation. Speaking of Jane, she suddenly showed up that day.

"Darcy!" Jane's beautiful petit frame calling her from the entrance, followed by her godfriend so huge he almost fills out the whole door-frame.

"Wow! Jane Foster, this is a world's record, you awake?" She didn't expect to see Jane this early in the morning, she barely sleeps at night. They haven't met since December last year, well less than a month ago that is. "Hey big guy! Good to see you Thor."

Thor pats her back and gives his warm smile, "The pleasure is all ours Darcy, it's been a while."

"You owe me an explanation, those texts are crap, you hear me? Crap!" Jane cuts in and smack her ass whilst showing the screen on her phone, which was their last chat, she was about to open her mouth again when she looks over Darcy's shoulder. "What is Loki doing with Stark?" 

Thor looks over too, with a puzzled expression, "Yes…why - ?" 

"He asked Loki to work with him, the whole magic/science/technology thing. Why are you here? Don't tell me it's for me because I don't buy it lady!" Darcy taunts her.

Jane's face falls, her lips pouted in that cute scowl that makes her look like a college kid instead of a qualified PhD., "No, that's cheating!" Then she just storms in to where the boys are, barking Stark to grant her entry, leaving Darcy and Thor in confusion. 

Thor's reaction was much more gentle, a genuine happy smile lit up his face, "He's very smart, Loki. The scholar of the family, the brightest lad in the whole nine realms."

"Um … yeah I bet, just don't let Jane hears you say that." Darcy elbowed him on the ribs.

So again, Jane being Jane forgot to ask about her little party with Loki after all, she got so pissed over the possibility of some other genius out race her brain in figuring out the variables for the whole Magic-Science conversion thing. She's competitive like that, and from the looks of it Stark got nothing on her - Darcy laughed seeing her friend ranting about inside the workshop. It's just like back in 5th grade, where the smart kids trying to outdone each other. She peers over to Thor, was not surprise to find him looking amused, enamored and proud all at once at the scene. Yeah feisty little thing your lady Jane is.

"You don't just do that Stark! He's an ass not a rabbit lab!"

Loki's neck snapped to look at Jane in pure scorn, "Excuse me- "

"What was that Miss Foster? Sorry I can't hear you from the thick vapor of jealousy in the air!" Stark interjected. 

Loki was left sighing in disbelief sandwiched between the two, he looks over briefly to his brother with his usual scowl before making an eye contact to Darcy, silently pleading her to get him out of the mess. 

Darcy and Thor of course enjoying this too much to let him out.

Yeah, day two was definitely better.

 

***

 

"We're not coming in sir?" Maria Hill asked Nick Fury. They're in another building nearby to the Stark Tower, viewing a scene at the workshop where Tony Stark and Loki are seen together.  

"Wait a little longer, I wanna see how well he interacts with Stark." If Loki could pass a week before trying to kill the obnoxious Iron Man then he is good to go on his first mission. Maybe Stark's idea to take him out was not so bad after all, it lifted the burden to see how sane the god is now from his hands.

"And what about these daily reports you told Miss Lewis to send? They're quite stacking." Hill wasn't expecting Darcy Lewis to actually worked on it seriously. She knew Fury was just giving her a job to do because placing her near Loki without doing anything would be too vulgar, she is after all not the Black Widow.

"Did you read those files?"

"Yes sir, you told me to." Those were the most boring thing ever - like who wants to know about what Loki had for dinner? Or his literary preference? Some nights she even took one just to make her fall asleep faster.

"Anything worth reporting?"

"Well now we do know that he doesn't have any food allergies, not prone to any poison, but hates anchovies, loves sweets and freezing cold weather, books, sulking, brooding and occasionally plays the guitar too." She huffs.

"Hm, good to know, I can scratch poisoning him to death in my black book."

 

***

 

Turns out, Jane's visit was not all about their chat or to annoy the hell out of Tony Stark, which she did anyway. Jane took her out to the cafe across the street while Thor is left with Loki - not sure if that's a smart idea but calculating the fact that they're both over a thousand year young and still hasn't manage to kill each other, it's a safe decision.

"I finished my ERB!" Jane's face lit up with apparent glee. She's referring to that bridge thingy, Darcy suggested to make it an acronym before the words got her tongue in a boy-scout-knot.

"Hey! WOW! That's amazing! Did you tell them yet?"

She shook her head, "I haven't tested it out properly, besides…I have a feeling that the eye-patched man wouldn't like it." From what she heard, that stuck-up old man thinks their alien race (yeah she refused to call them gods! Gods aren't petty! Bad sense of dark humor maybe, but never petty nor rude!) is in the top of the life pyramid of the whole living creatures in the universe, and thus such advance technology should only be owned by Asgard and none else, the reason? For the goods and safety of the lesser realms of course. 

"Which eye-patched man are we talking about here?" Darcy gulped her cup of hot cocoa.

"The one called me a goat." Jane stabbed her pastry viciously.

Darcy gave her a knowing look, "The worst one then, but dude has like Idris Elba in a golden armor! How can he not know it already?"

"Not if he thinks the goat has no clue how to finish it. I'd be so piss if anyone would try to confiscate my labour of love again." Jane dramatically placed her palm to her forehead like a maiden in distress.

"Oooh so clandestine, I like!" She gave her a thumb up.

"That aside … I want all the dirt Miss Lewis. SPILL." Her face means business.

"I thought you'd forgot after that crazy morning scene." Darcy grins.

"I did not make a scene, stop stalling, I hate it when you do that!"

"Okay, obviously you knew where and what was I doing back at the NYE, so I'll just skip that part and - "

"Was that a joke?" Jane cut her short, squinting her eyes, "Did he fuck your funny bones off? Was he that good?"

"Ha-Ha! You mean like Thunder Boy fucked your brain off?"

"Well ... can't argue with that," She smiles dreamily for a second before switching to glare at Darcy, "Details, or I won't be sharing anymore of mine. Now please, I don't have all day!" 

 

***

 

The next morning Darcy woke up from another nightmare, that spooky void dream. It's been haunting her for three days in a row. She got to her feet to find some water to calm her jumping nerves.

She decided that it is now save to say that it was not a typical dream. Something bad must be lurking around, and seeing how her life somehow revolves around that Trickster nowadays, it is easy to deduct that it has something to do with Loki. 

Was he planning another world domination? Doesn’t look like it. Though there are moments where his thought seem to be a hyperspace away, she never asked what or why behind that pensive Loki, she refuses to give a dollar for his two cents, things don't need to get more personal than it already has.

What was it then? Was it something to do with the guy that scared the shit out of Loki? 

Great, now she can't go back to sleep. Might as well doing useful stuffs, like unpack those boxes and tidy things up in this room. She went to the corner where the boxes are towering, considering which one to start first, then her eyes caught the one sitting at the top of the stack written 'ASSGARD'.

Okay, that one goes first.

She took it down and sat on the floor, with a cutter on her hand she opened the lid. 

Inside was Loki's tunic, her whole attire that he conjured from his limbo closet. There's a wide tore on the front, definitely from that fucker ice monster. 

Her boots, her backpack, the map which is now is nothing more than an empty old parchment, she fold it over again. And under all that lays the small stone that Frigga gave her. She almost forgot about it, Darcy took it to her palm.

Was this her goodbye gift? Simple as that? No. There must be something more. Those aliens are smart and seemingly love to speak in riddles, this pretty little thing must have some meaning into it too.

While she tries to think into it, her stomach growls. Hmmh ... would be nice to have a bagel this early, from the small cafe across the street which is not yet open at this hour.

But suddenly, she feels a tingle of electricity racing through her veins and out of nowhere a bagel appeared. Inside the palm of her hand, alongside the stone. 

She dropped it out of shock, _what the fuck? Matthew McConaughey?_ She peers over to the small bookshelf across the bed. Nah.

Darcy retracts the spectral bagel from the floor and braces herself to take a bite (five seconds rule!).

" _Shit!_ It is the bagel from across the street!"

 

***

 

One floor below, Loki woke up abruptly, the sky is still dark but he never was a heavy sleeper. He always wake up early although this morning was not cause by his bedtime habit, he felt something is not right.

He can't feel Darcy. For the first time since they're bound together, it's like she's just ... gone, no longer in Midgard.

What in Odin's name happened to her? Why is his chain not responding violently? He touched it, still cool around his neck.

Some odd feeling wrenches in his heart and twist his stomach.

Loki took his shirt and walk over to the door. "Open." He commands the guard with an unnerving look.

"I-I'm afraid I can't sir." What the heck? Why is he addressing an evil criminal with a polite sir?

"Stark grants me access. Open the doors or you'll suffer from my wrath." He answered in disdain.

"Yes, but it is not in the schedule, not for another 3 hours I'm afraid sir." Shit, he's gonna be piss now ain't he? Thought the poor guard.

"Do not make me repeat myself. I'll let you accompany me to where Darcy Lewis room is after you open these godamn doors. Or would you rather taste what I did to Hawkeye?"

The guard stutters for a second, fear glinting in his eyes. Weighing which would be safer, but then his fear won, he opens the doors.

Loki strode out like he own the place, walking ahead of the guard with his usual grace. His erratic heartbeat betraying his calm gait. 

What kind of trouble does she let herself into this time? Whatever it is, it better not be a life threatening one. 

It took Loki less than five minutes to get to where her room is, not bothering to knock - he just opens the unlocked door. 

"Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Darcy cried. What is he doing here? A bit harder then he could've yanked the door from its hinges. His face looks troubled, as if he just seen a ghost.

"You - where were you?" He scanned the small room still with alarm on his pale face. Darcy is down on the floor, sitting with her legs crossed, nothing seem to be out of place, only there are plenty of foods scattered about her like she's having a small banquet fit for five people.

"Dude, you're not gonna believe this!" Her face is full of amazement, her hand gestured for Loki to come closer. She's still don't quite believe this herself. 

"See this?" She pointed down to one of the many pizzas. "This baby is freshly baked pizza Siciliana from CA, and those are from Florence, we got some sweets too, baklava, eclairs, kouglopf I'm not even sure how to pronounce that one, and those cute as unicorn cupcakes are from DC, we're in fucking New York Loki! But the foods keep coming here on their own!" The food she's been craving either from her previous vacations (and by previous it means at least 8 years ago) or from those drool-worthy TV shows, they just started to appeared when she simply thought of it inside her head. It's like a magical vending machine!

Loki gave her an irritated look, "So you're famished, anything new? You haven't answer my question Darcy."

"NO! And what are you doing here?" She suddenly feels naked only in her oversized ancient sweater and socks.

Loki stares at her for a few moment before he replies, "I lost you, for a few minutes, you just disappeared …"

His dreary face morphed into a glower, "That's why I've been asking which you have yet to answer, WHERE in hel's name were you?!"

"You know if you keep that nasty temper of yours you might - "

"I might explode, that's what! Tell me now!"  

"Hm ... you might wanna sit first, and have one of these cupcakes before I start." Darcy handed over a chocolate flavored one. Here comes the moment. She knew she has to tell him sooner than later about how she breached into his personal memories. Though it was basically not her fault it still felt as bad as secretly reading your best friend's diary. 

Loki glared at her, "That's no longer working, dude eat this or I won't tell." He's always way nicer after a portion of dessert, preferably a pudding, but she doesn't have one - oh wait,

She closes her eyes and in no time a mini NY cheesecake pudding in a foil cup appeared on her hand, "For Your Worshipfulness, my one and only blueberry friend,"

"I take back what I said about liking your company." He's so torn in wanting to strangle her or tumbles together to the nearest bedding. Finally he grunts in defeat and took the cup from her, everything that she had brought for him to taste weren't all that bad, especially this one. 

After she saw him took a satisfying bite Darcy cleared her throat and started to speak, "So, I have a confession to make, to my defense it ain't like I have a choice ..."

" _Darcy_..."

"Loki."

"DARCY!"

"Okay...okay!"

 

........

 

Loki could not believe his ears, Darcy was just explaining to him the whole absurd tale of her dreams. He set down the empty cup, still with that serious look on his pretty face. "Setting aside of how ridiculous and nonsensical Darcy Lewis usually is ... the fact that you actually gone out of my radar for exactly three and a half minutes was crucially alarming."

" _Yo_ , enough with the negative commentary! Focus on the real issue here!" Darcy took a large bite of another pizza.

"And you've met my mother." Darcy nodded.

"Yep, cool lady, very pretty." No wonder you're such a mommy's boy, she added silently.

"…and she showed you some scenes from my past?" 

Another nod and a huff, "Yes, YES, yes for the gazzilionth times yes! Have you not been listening?" Darcy rolls her eyes.

"It would help if you could stop eating so _gracefully_ like a female Volstagg for a second!"

"Nobody wants a cold pizza," She took another bite,  " - it would be such a waste not to eat it while it's hot, and looks like you need another pudding."

"Those were personal memories …" He grimaced and sigh heavily, _how much did she sees?_ Oh Mother. Loki pinches the bridge of his nose. _Gods, I literally have no words._

"Like I said, it was not as if those were my calls. The dreams just came in to me. Trust me, I don't really want to know." Yeah and that's honest to God's truth, she really doesn't. Those are the main reason for her wavering heart in the first place, they made Loki seemed … _vulnerable,_ human in fact. 

"If it weren't for this chain you'd be in so much trouble now Darcy Lewis." 

"Snowflake … don't be so petty, those were all - interesting memories. You were dashing in every scene I can guarantee." Though those weren't exactly a good kind of interesting but at least the dashing part was not a lie.

"…"

"I will not talk about anything that would discomfort you, or teases you on some embarrassing tales of your youth, so lets just discuss on my new talent here, I'm totally Darcy Granger right now!" There was no embarrassing tales but he doesn't need to know that, Darcy suppressed a giggle, his dreaded face is just so cute, she can't help it.

"We both know you will." He looks at her accusingly, crossing his hands, this is after all the only mortal, a woman at that, that dares to called him 'blueberry' straight to his face. She talks about all his personal dreads as if those were a naught, she taunts him one too many times that at one point it made him started to think that maybe those weren't as bad as he thought? Maybe he _is_ being overly dramatic and those were really just a bad jest thrown at him by the gods. See what she did there? Loki sighs again.

"… Yeah, you know me too well, but not right now, seriously, what do you think about this?" She showed the stone inside her palm. "I'm sure this is the culprit." 

Her 'magical' capability ends when she left Asgard, no matter how many times she said _'Alohomora!'_ to her door (tried it on other several doors too including Loki's), so the only explanation is this green little thing.

"What _'this'_?" Loki narrowed his eyes over the palm of her hand and sees nothing.

"THIS one I'm holding out to you in the palm of my friggin' right hand!" She shoved it to his face but - then it dawns on her, by the look in Loki's face.

He doesn't see it.

"OHMYGOD!" Darcy took back her out stretched hand, eyes widen, "How good of a sorcerer your mother was?"

"Very." Loki noticed it too, it would be beyond impossible for Darcy to suddenly, after all this months is able to wield magic once again. There is something, and it is being shielded from his vision. It might've been shielded from others too he supposed, seeing how it is still in Darcy's possession. "Describe it to me."

"Weeell … it is small, green, shiny." She shrugged, gazing over that not-so-invisible object.

" _Eloquently!"_

She gave him a cynical look, sigh before continuing in his accent, "It has the density of that on a diamond, the brilliant shine too, brighter if possible, a perfect clean cut oval shaped, the size of a quarter, and the color is - as green as your eyes." 

"…" 

"What? Why the silence? Why are you looking at me like that?" Darcy started to feel uneasy, is it cursed? It can't be, Frigga was not an evil-bitch-queen. And why does he bit his lip like that? How's a woman supposed to keep her focus?

"Keep this out of your report." He replied softly, if her description was correct then it is definitely the opposite of bad. 

"But Jarvis - "

"Your room is as clear as mine." 

"Neat! But really from the scale of Mjolnir's blow to Hulk's smash, how bad is it?"

Loki snorts, "On the contrary, I believe it will be quite benefiting. "

"Care to share the details? I prefer in English." Darcy raises her hand.

"Later," Loki reaches for her waist, his hands sculpting the supple skin from under the sweater, tugging her body away from the food-mess on the floor to her small couch. 

"Loki, _this_ – ‘friends’ don't do this kind of _exercise_ in broad daylight ..." Her will is wavering as she speaks (usually their sizzling matinee were reserved for night times only).

He sniffs deeper to the crook of her neck, she can feel him smirking over her skin, "I don't see why not."

_Okay, good point._

"… I saw Josh guarding outside this door when you came barging in." She's losing her focus in the speed of light.

"So?" He nibbles on the other side of her nape heading to her ear.

"He'll hear us." She runs her fingers through his hair.

Loki lifted up to face her and with a devious grin he said, "Then a certain somebody has to keep quiet isn't she?"

Oh dear.

" - But you need to clean up first, I am not tasting the damn pizza. Where's the bath chamber?"

 

***

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks again for dropping by, all those hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks are very much appreciated <3 
> 
> I can't believe we're on chapter 12 already XD Maybe you could drop some comment to kindly tell me if this any good so far? Pardon for any grammar mistake and my rookie style of writing, it is as I said before, my first ever fanfic. 
> 
> Also I don't watch the tv series, so I just took the Coulson part but tweak the event's time to match the story, aand there's a teeny bit of Matthew McConaughey in Interstellar Ha- just cause! lol
> 
> xxoo


	13. The Heart(less)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying around for this story, for all the hits, hearts and comments, I love you! (Keep 'em coming!) You guys are awesome! I hope this one will worth your while. Have fun!

Oh SHIT!

Darcy locks the door to her bathroom, keeping a disgruntled Loki from barging inside. She couldn't stand it much longer, a girl needs to freak out for a moment, fucking him needs to wait (seriously). He'd know for sure there's something that she's hiding. He was right about her being out of his radar, only she hasn't told him where exactly did she go, because that drama queen will freeze up again! No pun intended. Okay, maybe a little bit. FOCUS DARCY! 

It was a dark place, out of this world that's for sure, though different from what she saw back at the rainbow bridge. There was no stars at that place. She wasn't even corporeal in her vision, unlike those times in Asgard. What must be three and a half minutes to Loki's counting only felt like some seconds to her. But within those short moments, she saw him. 

She never seen him before, but she could bet dollars to donuts that the monstrous big guy that looks a lot like a twisted version of Hell Boy sans the horns is none other than,

Thanos.

She almost made a joke about his name to Loki, only he's never in the mood to talk about the dude.

There's another suspicious looking figure on his side, his face was covered with black cloak, he looks like a Dementor or a Necromancer, depends on whose fangirl is seeing him. For Darcy it could be both.

They didn't see her, or at least she thinks they didn't and before she knows it, she's back at her place and she immediately took a large bite of the chocolate cupcake to calm her galloping heartbeats whilst thinking - _what the fuck did I just saw?_

She wasn't expecting to be transported worlds away, after she got bored conjuring foods she thought 'What if instead of food coming in I could go to places too?' And she did for a few seconds, her first pick was Italy, after that she didn't know what came over her but her next command to the green gem was 'Take me to the one that hunts Loki.' 

The big guy lips were moving, talking, only she didn't hear a word but Hell Boy and Dementor were plotting into something, something incredibly nasty. She tried to read the movement of his lips, only she wasn't a fucking female James Bond and the only word that she caught was - _Loki Odinson,_ the rest were just gibberish in alien language, totally different than Loki's dirty alien language. Aaaand now she's been in the bathroom for too long, Loki might think she's constipated, might as well take that damn shower.

 

***

 

"Thor…"

"Yes Jane?" 

"How fucked up is your brother?" Jane's fingers suddenly stop writing on her worn memo pad, her forehead creasing. 

_Come again?_ Thor was rather surprised to hear Jane actually said the 'F' word, this must be something serious, "I do not understand what you mean…"

"Loki. Is he a - completely psycho or well you know... _maaaaybe_ those times I've met or heard of him were not his best moments?" Yeah, right.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes to the completely psycho part."

"Wait, wait, I did not say so, what is it really? What is going on?" Thor turns off the news on the screen, approaching Jane. They rarely talks about Loki on personal matter.

"No, you didn't have to say it, your face was a telling by itself!" Jane groans, setting her pencil and the memo pad down the table. "MY GOD, this is terrible!"

He gathers her close to his embrace, planting kisses on the top of her head, "Hushhh…tell me what's troubling you?"

Jane blew out a breath, "It's Darcy…I - I think he really likes him, not just a _like_ like, but like _really really_ likes him! Oh shit what am I even saying…" 

She knows when she saw Darcy just the other day. She doesn't even have to admit it to her face. Jane never seen Darcy's eyes lit up like the constellation at night when she talks about men.

Granted she only knows Darcy for less than 10 years. Their late fathers were best friends, that's why Darcy applied to be her intern. In those short years they've come to know each other so well, shared so much. But never was twinkling stars dancing in her eyes, not for one man, none, ever! Though she may come out as a happy go lucky girl, with a rude and loud personality to some, but beneath those exteriors, Darcy's a gentle hearted person and not one easy to fall.

On one drunken night after Mr. & Mrs. Lewis funerals, Jane heard her slurring on how she doesn't wanted to love and got left behind alone again, Jane thought it was just her alcohol induced grieve talking by the sudden passing of her parents, but as the days passed Jane could see from the corner of her eyes, that stupid stupid girl stays true to her words though she might not even realises it. In and out she dates, lightly, casually. Until now.

Bastard came sneaking in! 

She doesn't really think that Darcy noticed about her own feeling, or she just doesn't wanted to. It is none of her business really, but if she could help it, Loki's so not gonna mess with Darcy! 

Thor's warmth starting to sink on her nerves, "Loki _was_ always kind, a gentleman, full of tricks maybe, but he's never evil. I believe that deep down, he is still the brother I know."

"Hhh…lets just hope you're right." She sniffs the tender musk emanates from his body.

"That makes the both of us." 

"Or else, I'll send his ass to the pit of Yggdrasil with my Bifrost!"

Thor laughs, "I'd like to watch that scene," He cups her cheek into his hand and kissed her lips lightly. "Don't fret my love, Darcy is a clever woman, just like you."

"Speaking of Darcy, you've met with Reigjn and asked her about my questions right?" Jane broke the contact, being too close to Thor always disable her brain function by the half.

"Yes of course, I have not bother you with the information since you seemed so busy these few days." 

She is still extremely busy, with her mini Bifrost baby, "I'm free now, so what did she say about the binding?"

"She said that she's not the one to undo it. The spell will simply come off by itself…when the time comes." He wasn't so sure either, magic was one field that he did not master. 

Her brows raised, alarmed, "What was that supposed to mean?" In one glance the chains on Loki's neck was nothing out of the ordinary, only when she took a closer look, it does not have any hinges, keyhole, gap, crevices or anything that might show how to open it with or without force. It's just went around like a ring. 

Thor rubs on his beard, sighing, "The heart of the one that bound shall replace the chains, when that happens the spell will be broken by itself."

Jane's mouth went agape, lost for words. Thor glanced over nervously. He doesn't plan on tipping Loki about this fact in the near future.

"A heart? Loki's _heart_ you said?" She finally spoke, flabbergasted. 

"Th- That was the most ridiculous, absurd, stupid thing ever! _Who_ would do that?!" She muses with her messy brown hair and starts to pace around the small lab, "It's Loki we're talking about here! Does he even have a heart?!" Beheading begins to sound like a good idea.

Thor knows exactly _who_ did, their Mother. She was no fool to possibly endangering the whole nine realms with setting loose power-crazy Loki in his deranged state. No. This is his test, if somehow Loki is is able to change, to show that he indeed has a heart, then that's the moment where he'll be truly free.

The All-Mother must had seen something regarding both Loki and Darcy in her vision, or else she won't be dragging a Midgardian into this mess. One must keep their faith and positivity at times such this and he believes in their mother, moreover he remembers vividly the time when Loki brought a lifeless Darcy to Stark's Tower a few months ago. That was something. 

"That is crazy and so NOT fair for Darcy!"

"Have faith Jane, there is always a purpose for everything that happened." After his fell, he completely understood what made the All-Father casted him away, it shudders him at the reminiscence of what a brute he used to be. This time Loki needs to find his own answer. 

"Besides, The Eir was not referring specifically to the kind of love that you suggested Jane. It can be purely an act of earnest sentiment, such simple as friendship." To be honest the words don't sound believable even to his own ears, who is he to kid Jane? But what's a man supposed to say?

"…friendship huh," _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha_ she wanted to laugh bitterly to his face, but that would be too rude, he doesn't deserve to face a rude Jane too early in the morning. But a heart? Loki's heart? Ha!

This bad joke kinda reminds her to the only line that was catchy and worth watching throughout the whole Maleficent movie (despite the fact that Jolie was a goddess.)

_Have you not worked it out yet? I cursed her that way because there is no such thing._

 

Man. Godspeed Darce. 

 

***

 

"Your place is rather small." Loki's gaze scanned the room, there really is nothing much. A small bed, a couch that he's sitting on with a small coffee table, with also a small bookshelf resting to the wall. 

"Yep, maybe I need to blow up some cities before they decided to place me on a penthouse like yours." Darcy re-enters her room after a shower, "Any suggestion on which city or country to subjugate first?"

"Darling, you and I can rule the whole Yggdrasil as we know it." Loki sneers, taking up a small electrical device on the table.

"That's a great idea! Ow na - ah!" Darcy holds out her hand to Loki, "I won't touch it if I were you, that's my secret weapon." 

Loki knot his brows, looking at her taser condescendingly, " _This_ thing is a weapon? Darcy, the chances would be higher for your survival if you simply talks your enemies to their deaths."

"Yeah I tried that once, it's not working, look at us." She winks playfully and sit down beside him.

"Hey, you said you were gonna explain to me about that green gem, I'm all ears now."

"No. I changed my mind after you locked me out of your bath chamber." He glanced over with a fake smile.

"Oh come on!" Darcy's rolls her eyes, he's kidding right? She stares at him, "Seriously?"

Loki just stares right back at her, unmoving.

"You can't do that!"

"I believe I just did."

 

Okay, he's being serious. Asshole!

 

"You're a sadist." Darcy punches his arm, "I won't beg!"

"That would require a further discussion." He raised his brows suggestively.

No way! Not playing your game Trickster! She gazed away, pretending not to be affected. We'll see who's gonna beg at the end of the day god of Mischief and Lies!

"By the way, did Stark check your chains too?" She did asked (pleaded a bit) Tony Stark to have a look at it.

She can't stay bound to Loki forever, not when the possibility of her ended up developing stupid feelings over this crazy blue dude is getting higher by the day. That would be disastrous to say the least. Her chance to ride on a pegasus or making out with a Leprechaun is definitely higher than a happily ever after with him, forget that he's a convict, he'll live for more than 4000 fucking years! She'd be lesser than those ashes in the wind by then.

Impossible is the right word for labelling them. She's not sure for how much longer can she stay save in this little game of friendship that they shared.

"He did, among other things." Loki looks away, setting back her taser. Studying other things that caught his eyes. "What are those?" He took one folder laying on top a stack of other folders. 

"Your files." She crossed her legs. Silently praying for him to not notice the other files beneath the one he took. Because since the nightmare visits she's been doing some secret mini research of her own.

He started to read, inside are his details, from basic information such as name, height, weight, ability, background etc basically another offending motion from the Midgardians, "Who filed this?" Loki asked in distaste.

"I did, well not really Thor did, I just typed them." She grins when she caught him pouting at his picture, gotta admit he looked like a complete lunatic in it, with that manic glare, hollow cheeks, and jet black hair.  

That explains Thor's choice of a last name, how quaint. When will he ever learn and accept the fact that they're not brothers, never was, never will. "I've looked better, this picture is a mockery." He commented lightly as he closes the folder and put it back.

"Totally agree, in fact here - " She tugs his arm, forcing him to stand with her, walking over to the nearest mirror near her bed, away from the stacks of files. "Before we get to work, let me enlighten you on one of Midgard's latest phenomenon." She grabs her iPhone from the bedside table, "A Selfie!"

She ignored Loki's usual impassive reaction, "No! Bend lower, there on my shoulder, I don't wanna look like a friggin' hobbit!"

 "Okay, that's perfect!"

 

***

 

Tony Stark was no where to be seen in the tower that morning, leaving them a message via Jarvis that he's got a boring appointment that he can't dodge. Exactly an hour later Darcy and Loki saw him in the news, apparently he just attended a meeting with _the_  President and the ministry of defence.

They're still in the workshop since Loki wanted to stay around to look at things, And by look he really means study, Darcy couldn't believe how she's actually goes weak at the knees over a geek. "Hey Loki, I have an idea," Darcy nudges his shoulder. He was reading one of Stark's journal that's been left open on the working table. From the look of the scribbles and sketches, it's either a new design or a reject for another iron suit.

Loki doesn't answer but peered over his shoulder to raised a brow questioningly. "Lets try how far can we go apart." Darcy suggested cheerily.

He knew she'd ask and luckily he knows the answer so he doesn't have to humour her silly request.

"This tower stands over than 1100 feet, I'll go on the elevator and you sit nicely right here. What do you say?" Darcy continues to peg, already on her feet.

"My apologies, but I do not wish to waste my time on a dull matter that _I_ already figured out." 

"You already knew?" Darcy asked in annoyance, "Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Since Asgard, and you never asked." He shrugged nonchalantly, focus back on the journal. 

"Ugh never mind asshole, how far is it?"

"Exactly 888ft."

"Hnm weird numbers...but it's further than I thought," She drops back to the couch.

"Hey lets play some music!" She headed to the iHome between the lavish stereo set, placed in her iPod, a mischievous smile dancing on her lips.

The first song was, 'Rat Bat Blue' by Deep Purple. 

Loki has yet to notice, until the next song plays. 'Bluer Than Blue' by Michael Johnson, followed by 'Blue Angel' by Roy Orbison, and at the time 'For You Blue' by The Beatles starts to play he already sets down the journal, crossing his arms, with his usual sour (sexy) scowl gazing intently at Darcy (who's by the way is medley-ing and dancing through out the whole songs).

_What?_ She mouthed, gesturing him to join her.

"Not funny." He said, his green eyes turns dark.

"Who's kidding?" She asked coyly, still dancing.

Loki stood up and walks over to the brazen mortal, it was hard enough to concentrate to read with all her hip swaying, almost undulating, he really could not find a word eloquent enough to describe that type of dancing, bottom line is it's a bit absurd but delightfully sensuous. It was truly different than the sophisticated masquerades during festivities in Asgard or any other dances in other realms he had seen before. It's even different from the last time he saw people dancing in Midgard, which was over than 300 years ago. 

He grips both her shoulder, "You think _you_ are, need me to remind you of your place mortal?" Her upper body stops moving, but her hips is still swaying, with that carefree grin on her face.

"You're supposed to be a _cool_ dude, not a kill joy." She feigns a pout, "Blue, cool? No?"

The iHome is now playing 'Blue Moon', Rod Steward's version and Darcy had stop her wild dancing, only a soft sway in tune with the music.  She was thinking if the song currently playing wasn't particularly sweet as fuck she would show him where her place is and jump at him right at this moment, tore at his clothing, Jarvis be damned.

 

_Blue Moon, You saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart,_

_Without a love of my own._

 

He holds her tighter, his arms around her shoulders until they're just a breath apart. "Darcy, say blue one more time and I swear by all the gods I will make you suffer." Fumed Loki.

"Mischief, I was just messing with you," Darcy pats his cheeks, "Besides, didn't I already said that you look magnificent even as a blue dude?" She hugs him back, arms thrown to circle around his neck.

 

_Blue Moon, You knew just what I was there for_

_You heard me saying a prayer for_

_Someone I really could care for_

 

"Trying to coax me with flattery?" He stares down at her smugly. His irritation has gone the moment she touched him.

"Uh-hum, is it working?"

"It might if you - "

Darcy cut him short with a kiss, 

 

_And then there suddenly appeared before me,_

_The only one my arms will hold_

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_

_And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold_

 

"If I…did that?" She asks in gasping breaths, still affected by their passionate kiss. 

He answers with another kiss, dipping down to cup her head between his palms, angling to the side to slide further into her mouth. Penetrating deeper with the slick of his tongue, he can hears her soft gasping and delicious moans, he decided that the sound is one of his favourite in the whole nine realms. 

 

_Blue moon, Now I'm no longer alone_ ,

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own._

 

Darcy's hands tugged to his chains, standing so close that she can feels their erratic heartbeats mingle with one another. He finally broke the kiss, but not the contact of their bodies, "Can we finish the rest of this conversation at my place?" Loki suggested in his super sexy sultry voice and crooked smile.

"There won't be a conversation when we're together in a closed room." Darcy's fingers playing with the curls of hair on his chest. "Lets go outside! There's a nice place across the street."

It's kind of a great day, thanks to the President they had an unplanned day off where they had something close to be called a date, a proper one. 

 

***

 

"Anyone care to remind me why the heck am I here again?" Darcy's fidgeting on her seat. A travel book and a dictionary in her hands, she's been trying to erase her nervousness with reading them to no avail. Though so far she had memorised  _gyo gyub_ (fuck you!) and _likpa saa_ (eat my dick!).

The rest of the crew inside the jet huffs their breaths, " _Yes_ , you're here to escort Loki on his first mission." The Black Widow answered lightly as she did a few times before that.

The man in question just sat there forbidding, all sharp and extremely hot in his black leather pants and Asgardian boots, right beside her, aloof, drown in Darcy's iPad, not bothering to lift his eyes. This is her first time riding on a jet, Natasha's their designated pilot for the day. Barton was there too, looking entirely hostile every time his eyes came across Loki.

According to the brief, those two agents are going to drop off both her and Loki around Mount Kailash on their way to another mission.

Yep. They're heading to Lhasa, Tibet. It was great actually, she's been wanting to travel. Only her choice of transportation is definitely not to be drop off from thousands of feet above the ground with a fuckin' parachute! Thor did offer to flew them over with his Meu-Meu, of course Loki the ten years old refused him flat. 

Earlier that week Nick Fury made a sudden appearance at the Stark Tower. Looking at his grieve expression she was worried that he'll explode seeing Loki out of his confinement, though to be fair all of Fury's expressions are kinda the same so there's a slight chance that she might be wrong. 

In fact she was wrong. He summoned them both to Stark's office, and threw a thick folder to Loki's lap, "You're going." 

"Good to see you too Director," Loki greeted him cynically.

"I'm sending you both to Tibet, there's been an alarming reading near the area. Extraterrestrial activities, just like what happened back when both you and Thor arrived unwelcome to earth. Weird stuffs. Your stuffs." Nick explained. He had sent some of his best agents, they didn't comeback. The same static disturbance had been recorded around the area, and he refuses to endanger more of his own men. 

"Really?! That's friggin' fantastic! Loki did you hear that?" Wow, she's never been to Asia, and -

"And why would I want to do that?" Loki ignores her ecstatic reaction.

"They said the Yaks are yummy…"

"Because I just said so," He added shortly, "Read the files, both of you will be leaving tomorrow sharp at midnight."

"And Thor offered to -"

" _No_." Loki interjected sharply, "No Thor, or I won't even consider to open those files of yours."

"Suit yourself, I'm not interested in your dramatic royal family feud."

Darcy was leaping with joy when she heard about it at first, that is until she read the details for their journey, and of course  - Loki found it to be interesting and decided to go. 

"Relax, it'll be fun." Natasha added, "And we'll be right back to pick you up before you know it."

"Nat, we're close." Barton announced promptly, "Ready Darcy? Evil dude that fucked my brain?"

"Ughh…as ready as I'll ever be," She snap off her seatbelt, "Come on, just throw me over now, the waiting's killing me!"

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG...I embed my first ever jpg image (sorry, I'm a bit low in the hmtl department so this is kinda huge for me lol).
> 
> Btw, hope you guys like the chapter ^_^
> 
> xxoo


	14. The Convalescence

Is there anything _he_ can't do? Darcy is still on her hide, trying to detach herself from the parachute, while Loki just landed ever so gracefully like a descending god of some sort despite the fact that Barton literally kicked him off the jet.

"Move." Loki instructed, not bothering to give her a hand, already set to go with his backpack filled with Jane's _sciency_ sticks - Darcy's not so sure on why he insisted in bringing those along as she recalled the way he insulted the creation in the first place. On the night where they handed him those sticks he managed to dismantled the whole thing in under than half an hour and put it all back together, leaving lots of parts unused, just like what he did with her iPad the moment he got his hands on it.

"This place, god...it's absolutely gorgeous!" Darcy (finally) stood there in awe under billions of blinking stars and dark blue seas of a sky. "I'm totally falling in love right now, no wonder Jane's so crazy about them."

"If you're done appreciating the scenery I suggest we move or I'll just leave without you." He actually walks away as he uttered his catty line.

" _Pfft!_ " She skips over to catch up with him, "I'd like to see you try."

"Would you think it'd be safe if I yoddle?" She asked on a whim as they keep on walking, _no_ \- more of hiking, its quite a steep heading to the top of the mountain, friggin' cold too, luckily it's not Jötunheim cold. Talking nonsense about things that could irks Loki really helps to make her forget about the cold.

"Hmm...depends," He stops briefly to look over his shoulder, pretending to give a thought about her passing question, "Can I _push_ you over the ledge?"

She snorts, but decided against it too, one can't be too sure, as what a Bilgesnipe had taught her. A few steps ahead of her Loki stops abruptly, making her nose bumped to his backpack, "Damn it Loki! Watch it!" Thank goodness she traded her specs for a pair of contacts for this journey.

"Shut up Darcy!" He heard something just now.

"Look, if you could spare me from your bitchin' that would be GREAT! Besides you were asking for it when you grinned annoyingly like a Chesire to Barton earlier."

Oh he is annoyed, furious in fact, only not for the reason that she thought. He knows what Darcy kept from him, that morning when she locked him out of her bath chamber, he found her notes, under the folder that hold his files.

She was investigating about New York, there were her scribbles on the Chitauris and their raid method, the Other, even Thanos. From where exactly the girl had those informations in her hands is another question. This daft mortal even conducted varied of military options in how to avoid a "war" or if it can't be done then she has some scenarios on how to overthrow Thanos' future attack.

Really, mad doesn't come close to what he feels. Does she think of it as a game of chess?

Suddenly his ears twitched again, sensing a movement he felt earlier. He covers her behind his body, "Show yourself." Loki declared calmly, though Darcy can feels the tense in the shoulders that are shielding her.

"Greetings Agents." A firm melodic voice erupted from the darkness. It sounded strangely familiar to Darcy.

Is this their contact as she read in the brief? An agent called Lee should be meeting them at the drop off point. She'll provides their accommodations, further informations and lead them both to the designated area.

"Or should I say, Loki Prince of Asgard and Agent Lewis." A tall figure in an all black ensemble steps out from the shadow, "I'm agent Han, pardon for the delay, Lee was held elsewhere and I'm appointed to substitute her at the last minute."

"SHIT! Danny? What are you doing here?" Darcy gaped in disbelief. She knows this guy! He's her senior in poli-sci. And who would not know him? The whole female students in her major was basically smitten with Daniel Han. He's a Chinese-American, 6'1", lean, sharp eagle eyes that are black as the night, in short he's hot and smart. The question here is wether he remembers - 

"Darcy Lewis? You're Agent Lewis?" A bright gorgeous smile rises in his face at the recognition, he steps closer with both arms apart ready for a hug. "This is a great surprise!"

She shoved Loki's hand and jumps right into Danny at his friendly gesture, "I'd say! Good to see you Danny!"

He lifted her off the ground, "Likewise Darcy. How I missed our debates!"

Loki watches them both with a frown, he never seen Darcy interacts with strangers. Well maybe this man is not a stranger to her, but he is to him and he decided that he doesn't like this mortal man called 'Danny'. What kind of a name is that? Did his parents hate him?

"Such _pleasant_ surprise really," He stated with apparent bile in his voice, "But both of you clearly are wasting our time, I suggest -"

"Not interested in your damn suggestion Loki!" Darcy spats.

Danny promptly sets her back on her feet. "He's right, apologies." The agent clears his throat. "Okay, here's the thing. There's a small cave right ahead, exactly 5213ft up. The bizarre diffraction starts from that spot radiated 500 metres around the area. The signal has been on and off for the past few weeks in random order, when the surge is high we can't get in without all our electronics gone off with no significant reason that includes the guns which was odd, not to mention the missing agents. When the signal's flat as of now, there's practically nothing there..."

Darcy couldn't help but feels a bit nervous at the info, she glanced over to Loki, was surprised to found him smiling to himself. _That_ is a bad omen. What is going on in his twisted mind? What is he planning to do?

"This mountain region is usually quite desolated more so during these hours so all is clear and we can stop by there -" he points to a location on the screen of his android, "And you guys can settle for a brief rest. The tent, food, drinks, all gadgets that you might need already stationed."

"Great! You're coming right?"

Loki rolls his eyes, why would he be? He's just a mere contact, his assistance is no longer needed.

"Of course, I can be your translator among other things." He smiled to Darcy. It's definitely been too long since the last time he met this beautiful funny girl, she was the only eager female during the Warlords, Terrorists, and Militias class discussion.

 

" 我可以確定地告訴你，我們不需要你."

 

Darcy's mouth fell open, "Fuck! D-did you," She points to Loki then cast back to Danny's way, dumbfounded still, "Did he just speak Chinese?!" Like - _seriously?!_ Such a show off!

"He did, splendidly, but I was referring to the Tibetan language actually - " Danny's response were cut short as Darcy heard Loki retorted in yet another foreign language.

Is he trying to ruin her life? Should she just fast forward her youth and starts the cat hoarding now? The answer to both questions is maybe yes.

 

***

 

"That was one of your _special friend_ I supposed?" Loki casually questioned her, his eyes are still locked on the laptop screen that had been provided earlier.

"No, he was my senior, nothing special." Darcy shrugged, she honestly never felt a thing towards Danny. Maybe because he wasn't an asshole! Darcy thought cynically.

"And what was that? You speak other languages too?" Darcy probes, they're sitting across each other on logs with a campfire separating them. He looks less sour after Danny left.

He squints his eyes to the screen, "Nothing."

"No shit, I've known Thor longer than I know you. He's pulling the whole Han Solo - Chewbacca thing one time when he met a foreign agent. He still speaks in English and people just understands, so why were you not the same?" Jane said that all of the Asgardians do that too, they called it the All-Tongue or something.

"I'm not familiar with your reference."

"Yeah, we'll have to work on that, Stark needs to stop his prank on your tv. Now answer my question!"

Loki huffs a breath, "I've lived over a millennia Darcy, so I occupied myself with random studies. It was surprisingly fascinating to kill my time, my…mother said I have a linguist brain," His eyes wanders to a different time at the memory.

"Well, she's not wrong," she nods, "What other languages that you mastered? French? Italian? Greek? Latin?" Because who speaks Latin really?

"Among others. Getting to know varied knowledge and cultures from different realms with their ancient civilisation were somewhat cathartic," he had lost his focus on the laptop, staring vaguely at it as he speaks to her.

So this man apparently does speak Latin. This rabbit hole is getting deeper and darker by the second. "Hm…make sense if you put it that way, I've just never felt more uncultured my whole life." Darcy tries to laugh it off.

"A cultured monster is still a monster." He answered flatly.

"Dude!" _Ugh not again!_ She moves to sit beside him, "You're offending the monsters with your admission!" Seriously, if someone put him on a fancy wig he'd look prettier than most women.

"Says the girl who had seen the real me for a mere seconds."

"Okay, first off, I'm a woman and _you_ know it." She wiggles her brows playfully, "And second, show me, go blue, let me decide about this monster issue."

"It goes deeper than my skin Darcy." Loki admitted bitterly.

"My dad used to say, what past is past. Today is your present and it will make your tomorrow. Just try to be a better person today, that's good enough."

"We're talking about a complete different thing," he shook his head lightly. Should he tells her the truth? What further damage could it make really, she already knew most of the things that he did anyway. If she's smart maybe she could start running to the other way, and forget the stupid study she did on Thanos and his men.

"Look at me, do I ever look scared of you? Intimidated by you? Disgusted?" Darcy gazed to his green eyes with her bright pair of blues.

She's right, he never felt those things projected from her. "That's because you're dense."

"Ha-ha very funny asshole!" She shoves at his shoulder. They rarely talks about serious stuffs such this, maybe the hauntingly beautiful and serene surrounding got to him too, thought Darcy.

"Why don't we perform a head count here, just to prove my point." Loki said impassively. "I mean besides from the battles casualties - obviously."

"Man..." Darcy whined.

"I killed my real father and tried to demolish his entire race, my own race." Looking up to the starry sky, he swiftly started, ignoring her reaction. 

"I tried to kill my brother too, numerous times but everyone already knew that," Loki paused to peered at her with a somber expression, "...And I did kill my own mother. Now tell me Darcy Lewis, what those makes me?"

With a smirk he then added, "Oh yes, and I tried to kill you too, have I told you that before? On our first night together, if not for this chains, you'd be on the bloody list too."

"Can't argue with the facts can't we now." Loki continues as he sees Darcy's stunned silence by his confession.

It was shocking, she knew he killed the Jotun's king, tried to burn the whole race along with their king, also about Thor which Thor also admitted nonchalantly saying those were nothing but sibling games (She might need to warn Jane about that one, so she can raise her future demigod babies in a normal way), but Frigga's death, Jane said it was the Dark Elves' dirty deed. "No, that can't be - your mother was killed by the elves, you were imprisoned by that time."

"Did you miss the part where I said - _I tried to kill you_?" He said all that and that's her reaction?

"You didn't kill your mother Loki." Darcy insisted, dismissing his bait.

Loki laughs darkly, "Yes, the other monster was there too. When he broke free and slaughtered everyone in the prison, I told him the way to the castle, which lead to where my mother was. I killed her." To date he can remembers vividly the words he uttered to that monster, _'You might wanna take the stairs to the left.'_

He feels a sharp jab inside his chest, his palm moves to rake his raven hair, he shouldn't bring this up, "Lets check the cave." He started to rise from the log.

Darcy caught his hand, gripping tightly, stopping him, "Don't be silly, the stat is still flat, we won't find a thing."

She knows what he's trying to do, "Stay." She tugs his hand down, asking him to sit back right next to her.

"Do me a favour then," He flops back down, "Drop the subject." Just this once Darcy Lewis, just save your impudent retort, Loki thought.

To his surprise Darcy replies with a soft 'okay' and pulls him in for a big hug, "It's okay, I understand Mischief," she said under her breath. "I won't say a word."

He let her hugs him, letting the warmth of her body sink into his skin. Her small fingers tracing down to his back, as the walls in his heart cracking he finds his hand involuntarily hugs her back, gripping her tightly to his body. His fingers trembled slightly out of his control.

Her silent admission somehow feels more reassuring than a thousand words, as if she swallowed all his regrets and sorrow, chasing the demon away. Loki sniffs in her scent deeply, the sweet smell that he came to … what? Fancy? Care? No.

"Are you _consoling_ me?" Loki asked detestly.

"Nah, don't be ridiculous, I'm totally taking advantage of your hot body right now." She brushed it off airily, smacking his ass as she did so.

A smile escapes his lips, "Good, because you're starting to make me feel uncomfortably offended."

Darcy's palm reached to his cheek and kisses him lightly, "Don't be," her eyes catching each of his features endearingly and gives him the warmest smile despite her earlier retort.

A sudden 'beep' from the laptop broke the moment, "It's started." Loki moved away from her, opening back the laptop, silently thanking the intrusion.

 

***

 

"Why are you so cool about this? I mean apart from your usual emotionally-detached-self. I'm smelling something fishy ever since you agreed so easily to Fury's request." Darcy asked, trying to catch her faltering breaths as they hike endlessly.

He is acting a bit suspicious beside the earlier creepy smile, not to mention those sciency sticks, he reasoned to Fury that those might be useful as a precautions. For what exactly?

"If you must know Darling," his devious smile beams again, "- that disturbance is _mine_ actually."

"Oh god!"

"Yes?" He's still steady on his stride, "Come now, it shouldn't be far from here." It was rather different than the last time he placed _it_ , but that was at least 400 years ago.

" _What_ exactly did you put in there?"

"Your people called it wormhole. I have several scattered about Midgard. Very practical for undetected travels."

Darcy slaps her forehead, "DAMN IT LOKI! Didn't you have better things to do back there? Fucking some tavern wenches, scandalising princes or princesses or whatever!" So thats why he decided to go in the first place, she should've known! So does that mean that the agents that went AWOL were sucked into that hole? Fucking little shit!

He looks at her incredulously, "I'd like to mixed more challenge into my daily routines _thank you very much_ , and fucking every female that I found fair was not it!"

"Apparently playing Mad Scientist was not enough huh!"

Well, he couldn't admit that after Hel, Odin closed down his workshop, banned him from all acts of life form altering be it animals or Aesir alike. Since that moment the private library and his secret adventures were the only two things that felt liberating for him.

"That's why I'm here now. I'll close down the damn portal!" Such shame really, but they needed to be save since it is a two way passage.

"Yeah you better be! There were actual living people, innocent people got sucked-in to heaven knows where Loki!" She glared at him.

He sneered at her choice of word, 'innocent' is a tad too strong of a word for labeling some ex-SHIELD's agents.

"Don't be so dramatic Darcy, it's within their job description! Besides they're definitely somewhere around the Ygdrassil, Heimdall could easily send them back after erasing their memories." He brushes it off as if it was nothing.

"You know, talking to you might speed my ageing process. This is unbelievable. You're unbelievable." She threw her hands to the air.

"And talking to you endangered my delicate self control, so lets just save our breaths by not talking nonsense altogether."

Finally they agreed on one thing that night as they hike further up to the location.

 

"This is it right?" She can feel the sudden change of air, as if the time stops around them. There's a faint light inside the cave, the cold dissipate by the half as they proceed further in.

"Stay close," He shielded her with his body, this is definitely it, but from the look of it - the vortex had gone out of hand. It sized twice than the first time he placed it. He needs to work on this fast before any one could cross over from the other side.

 

***

 

"Here." Darcy handed him the sciency sticks. There's an actual name for those but Darcy couldn't care less, Jane could name it FLMDSSR and see if she gives a shit. Count her as happy and satisfied as long as those works.

She leaves him to work his magic, looks around the cave. There's nothing much to look really, so she sits down behind Loki's back, ogling on his tight ass.

"Wipe your drool Darcy." A loopsided grin appeared on his face.

Man, does he has eyes on those fine fanny? "Just finish your job Loki. Don't make me break into a song."

A staccato beeping from the machine stops their silly banter, "Loki what's happening?!" Alarmed, Darcy stands on her feet.

The vortex suddenly crackling, acting up just like a small version of the tesseract when Loki arrived in it. The wind blew from inside the obscure commotion.

She can see something is trying to swim it's way out of the vortex. Oh boy.

Loki took a set back, damn, something is coming. There's a surge of energy, not too strong, with faint electricity sparks around it, like a mild storm brewing inside the hole. Who? What? "Darcy stay back!"

A shadow starting to manifest from the centre, liquid-like, murky, pale. Darcy's hands scrambled to her taser. Can she tased an insubstantial being? She can give it a try.

For once he doesn't have to told her twice, specially now that the thing that's trying to get out of the hole, briskly, away from the stormy vortex, ghostly flying straight at her.

 

"Loki!!!"

 

"Darcy!"

 

***

 

The answer was, no. It was un-tase-able. And now Darcy's falling into another abyss, pure darkness swallowed her, though she doesn't really hit the ground just yet - _if_ there was a ground in this place. Where is this place anyway? She could hear her own voice echoed inside her head. Is she…dead? No friggin' way! She refused to die, at least she must bang Loki one more time (priorities!), then maybe the second after her climax the angel of Death could drag her up to heaven (if there was one). But certainly not this way, not by that pale and ugly looking alien, at least an angel of death must look like Thranduil!

She could hears murmurs of a few people talking, only not in the language that makes any sense to her ears. Sounded a lot like shrilling growls and screeches if anyone asked her. Darcy tries to open her eyes. There was nothing at first but then that pale looking tall lanky figure with pointy ears appeared before her. She couldn't tell which gender does this thing belongs to, it's body looks flat, no curves all planes. It's face shows no emotion, it's eyes looks dead.

Darcy tried to curses and screams as it draws near once again, hovering above nothingness, but nothing comes out of her mouth. The pale alien keeps on advancing, Darcy thought they will collide within the next second. _Ew ew ew!_

_No!_

_Fuck!_

 

***

 

"Darcy! Darcy!" Loki pats her cheek, it's been exactly three minutes after that thing struck her and she fainted in his arms. The wormhole had been closed securely, so no more of that thing could slip it's way out, but still his stomach is churning, knotting, will she be alright?

Loki startled when she suddenly opens her eyes, "Darcy?"

_No._

It was not her.

There are no blues, instead chilling whites of her eyes staring back at him. He doesn't let her go still, "Who are you? Where's the mortal?"

"Son of Odin…" , an eerie throaty voice comes out of her mouth.

Whatever possessed her took her body off the ground, away from Loki's grasp. Both hands slightly aligned to her sides, like a marionette without a puppeteer. "Yield to me, and I will spare her life."

"NO, don't listen to this fucker!" Darcy screams internally (literally, she's really inside), "LOKI!!!" Darcy's frustratedly trying to call him, she's trapped in her own body. The only perk was that now she can understands what the alien's were saying, not that it really matter.

Loki doesn't hear her.

"Who are you, you filth creature? How dare you threatened me, I am Loki, I submit to no one!"

"YES! That's my trickster! Tell him Frosty!"

The alien shushed her, apparently her screaming bothers him too. Good, thinks Darcy. She'll scream some more.

 _"Was that your final answer?"_ The voice spoke in another language, an ancient one that Loki well recognised.

Rhunians from the Vulliger.

What are they doing on Midgard? Did Thor not smothered them down with Mjolnir over three decades ago? Probably he just left them in ruins. That explains the state it's in, trying to find a host in other's body.

He lift his chin up haughtily, challenging the foe, "Yes. Yes it was, you think a mere mortal would soften me? Do pick a fitter leverage, I feel most insulted."

"Seriously, enough with the mortal thing!" She huffs, "And for the record, this mortal did the opposite of softening you up!"

As the words left his lips a thin blade materialised on Darcy's left hand. Her peculiar smile sends chills to Loki's spine.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! You fucker! What are you doing? Stop! Darcy's calling out to her left hand! DROP THE BLADE! DROP.IT!" Darcy panicked.

The pale alien flinched, it can feels a resistance from the owner of the body.

"Was that your attempt on intimidating me?" Loki sneered, his heart thumped erratically.

The alien tilt it's (Darcy's) head, confirming a dead yes.

"Go ahead. Kill her." Loki took a step, closing in to where she is, hands on his back.

 _Come again?_ Both Darcy and the alien stunned.

"But the second her body hits the ground, I swear by all the gods I will hurt you." Loki continued calmly, a promise in his husky tone, vicious, dangerous.

"There will be no fissure that you could hide from," Another step, "Be sure that I will tear your limbs apart, slowly, painfully, that you'd wish for a sweet quick death. And after that I'll destroy your entire race." He leered, narrowing his eyes. "Oh yes, I am not as forgiving as my brother. You see, I will demolish _everything_ , you, the remnants of your race, the whole entirety."

Inner Darcy is hyperventilating now. What the fuck?! Her heart palpitated, mouth falls open unladylike.

That was probably the most twisted romantic line she ever heard in her whole life! If not for this dreadful situation she would swoon right then and there.

But the alien apparently didn't share the same sentiment, as it didn't give her time to flail instead commanded Darcy's right hand to strikes the blade over her other wrist, slitting it open in one nasty gnash, fresh blood trickles down her fingers, dripping thickly to the ground.

"FUCK! That's my body you're messing with! FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!" Darcy yelled at the alien, thanks heavens she doesn't feel any pain, but she sure as heck it will kick her in the butt later when she got her body back. What an intergallacticasshole!

Loki's perseverance faltered at the gory sight, it almost making him wanted to retch his gut out. Rage fills the hollow of his heart.

 _"Which should we tear next Asgardian?"_ Her emotionless face stares at his.

"…"

Her hand started to swift again, aiming to the base of her neck this time, right at the jugular.

"Oh SHIT! NO! STOP!" Darcy's wincing at the motion, god no! Not in front of Loki! Shit. What should I do? Think Darcy, Think!

 

"Stop!" Loki finally snapped, desperation painted over his pale face.

 

 _"Was that so hard?"_ A guttural grating emerges from her throat. Ugh that was so not sexy, she thinks.

"You're all nothing but a of witless deserters hiding behind a body of a mortal." He gritted low, trying to tampered down his anger and fear at the same time.

It sneered with her face, moving the blade to slit the other hand, _"Are we now?"_

Loki can hear the first sound of her skin tearing like a thin paper, "I said stop! I - I yield."

 _"Come."_ It lifts her hand to Loki.

His jaw sets, fists clenched, but he abides. Marching in to where she is.

 _"Behold the almighty All-Father, your son's death will be in the hands of the Rhunians."_ It spoke, _"And soon we will get our star, our new homeland. We shall once again, victorious!"_

Darcy rolled her eyes, what is it really with these E.T and their soliloquy? Where did they get that flare of drama?

 _Oh god no!_ She feels her hand moving again, reaching to Loki.

"NO NO NO! This is it! You fucker, you've crossed the line!" Darcy fumed with another shrieking shout out (in). She really is pissed, there's no way this fugly is messing with her Loki!

She jumps, she kicks, her hands punching through the void. Bubbling anger rises from the pit of her gut, and like a tide suddenly she feels the same electric waves rolling inside of her. The same surge as when she called out those yummy treats. The gem! _Yes!_ It's in her pocket!

"Let her go first, then you can have your way with me. Kill me, anything you want." Loki said to the thing. His face resigned.

 _"Oh no, we're not going to kill you here. We'll take you to him first."_ It said.

"No Loki! Wait! I'll do something!" Darcy cries out. This time with a fierce determination she closes her eyes, wishing for a miracle, a power, anything, to anyone in the higher place.

Please please please get it out of me! Don't let it harms Loki! I'll do anything, anything! I'll even stop cussing!

The blade in her hand vanished, it seemed like the Rhunian wanted to switch to Loki's body then hitch off with him to god knows where, making Loki the tip of their bargaining chip.

She can see him closing his eyes. Shit, he's really doing this? He's surrendering himself…for her?

Suddenly there's a thunderous roar, accompanied with a blinding light of green ricocheted from Darcy's chest, from where the gem is, it struck right into Loki's chains and threw him off a few feet back.

After the blow, a moment of deafening silence hung in the air.

Once his eyes adept to the light he can sees Darcy is no longer hovering off the ground. The Rhunian that took control of her had been disembodied. It looks like the energy chased it away from Darcy's body.

 _"How? What happened?"_ It stammered, looking down at his unconscious host.

"I think I've made you a promise." The god of Mischief stood menacingly, a murderous intent in his blazing green eyes.

Oh this bastard will pay, he muses darkly. Too bad it doesn't really has a body to be dismembered, but hurting it's soul will caused pain just as severe.

Loki charged in like a phanter, catching the confused Rhunian by it's neck, wrapping it around his deadly fingers, there's sparks from where his skin met the ectoplasm. "And I always see my words to the very end you insolence filth!"

A flicker of energy, almost like his - magic (?) running through his hands. Is this really happening? He briefly noticed the lack of chains around his neck. It's… _gone?_ Just like that? Befuddled, Loki stares at his own hands that are still choking the goddamn Rhunian, really aglow with magic.

He gives it a go. He struck the thing with the recurrence of his magic, the Rhunian instantly squirms in agony, _"Mercy! Mercy!"_ It pleaded. The cave rattled, the ground beneath his feet trembled at the burst of his outpouring energy, debris flying around them, the air around them drops colder by the minute.

"Burn you scum!" He struck again and again, until his anger fades, until it silenced and limped on his hands. It's energy dissipating like a morning fog and evaporated into thin air. Gone. Leaving Loki and Darcy alone in the empty cave.

 

Darcy!

 

He turns rapidly to where she lays, "Darcy!" He cradled her in his embrace.

Loki closes his eyes, focusing on mending her fresh wound, the blood is still streaming. He placed a palm over it, pressing the torn artery.

Damn it, he's still not strong enough!

It's like he's experiencing his magic for the first time again. His control amiss, his focus but a jumbling mess, and his strength is actually drained from pathetically exterminating a single Rhunian!

"Please don't..." he cried. Loki tries one last time, with the last bits of his power to mend her.

Ever so slowly his vision darken as he involuntary slumps down to the ground beside her, limbs tangling with one another. His fingers grips tightly to hers.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you, yes you! Thanks for reading another chapter of mine ^_^ 
> 
> As I added on the tags, this whole story wasn't beta'd but to make sure things were in good order I kinda read it over and over and over again 'til my eyes bleed.  
> The Rhunians were baddies from the original Thor comics in the 70s. 
> 
> Ooh and I randomly imagined [Daniel Henney](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120915202845/drama/es/images/thumb/a/a1/22878-handsome-looks-of-daniel-henney-photoshoot-with-taiwanese-magazine-gq.jpg/500px-22878-handsome-looks-of-daniel-henney-photoshoot-with-taiwanese-magazine-gq.jpg) when I wrote Danny...hmmpf oh and look there are more [because reasons](http://www.dramafever.com/st/news/images/D3_1.jpg) [ok I'm done sorry](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://popseoul.files.wordpress.com/2010/11/danielhenney-20101101.jpg&imgrefurl=http://pixshark.com/lee-na-young-daniel-henney.htm&h=750&w=500&tbnid=De__szq6G3TSkM:&zoom=1&docid=Cp8olWqfWx4SiM&ei=gjnIVMeEEuWrmAXQwoLIBw&tbm=isch&ved=0CJABEDMoTzBP)
> 
> Pardon for the lack of update, real life can be a drag sometimes and sadly I'm only just a dull Midgardian that needed money so yeah working won most of my time lol, well that and I've been indulging myself reading 4 of my fave on-going tasertricks fanfics (I have three faves AO3 authors, they're my reigning Queens of Crack, Fluff & Real Feels not gonna mention names here coz I'm shy like that - but you're most welcome to check them out in my bookmarks section, two of them actually visited my works and let me tell you, I fangirled like a bitch, I literraly reached a new level of fangirling where I fangirl over another fangirl, it's very fangirl-ception really. But I kinda cringe afterwards...like really really cringing in utter embarrassment...shit did they really read my rudimentary writing? God lets hope not!).
> 
> Okay enough of my rambling. 
> 
> For all the hits, kudos, comments - I humbly thank you *sendingkissesandbearhugs*  
> Sorry for the lack of bow-chika-bow-wow though, bec I thought banging on a sacred mountain would be a bad idea. For a remedy perhaps you can visit my other fic (one shot) where I wrote a *totally* shameless smut (I'm not sorry for this, turns out I'm a closet pervert when it comes to Loki of Sassgard) : [The Devil Wears Armani](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3203834)
> 
> xxoo


	15. The Parting Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a long overdue chapter, because one, I was kinda busy, and two, all those new photos of Hiddleston roaming the internet had rendered me into a heap ball of lust (Vanity Fair! BAFTAS! Sir Thomas Sharpe! Fans pics! Him in a tube with his glasses on ughhh! *heavy breathing*), that each time I tried to write the continuation of this story, I keep making Darcy jumps on Loki's bones ... yeah, bad. I told my lewd imaginations and fingers to cut it out! Finally they listened, and so I present to you the latest chapter of our fave couple, I simply hope that you'll like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy darlings!
> 
> xxoo
> 
> * ps : a bit NSFW, sorry!

* * *

 

"Ughh…not again," A soft whimper escapes her lips. Once again she woke up to the bright and sterile room that soon she recognized as the tower's infirmary. She lifts her bandaged hand for a few second, wincing when the pain stung and throbbed. "Fucking alien!"

Gradually regaining her consciousness, she scans the room. No one's crying over her (before, she woke up to a teary, snotty Jane Foster, it was kinda cute), no concerned looking doctors. None. There's nobody there. A good telling that she must be doing just fine despite what happened. Oh yeah, what happened?

Memories started to flood back in. Tibet, the cave, the wormhole, the alien, … Loki!

_Shit where is he?_

She rises too quickly from the bed which caused the room to spin. Darcy grips tight on the bed sheet, closing her eyes, steadying her breath for a few moment before opening her eyes for the second time.

Now she must go and find that emo dude, to make sure that he's fine too.

She puts on her glasses, change into a decent clothing folded on the dresser and with her wobbly feet, she dashed out of the empty room.

 

***

 

"Jarvis, mind telling me why my access had been denied from the 13th floor?" Darcy craned her neck to look over a security camera above her head.

She's right outside the double security door of Loki's quarter. Those damn doors had been rejecting her with a loud beep, red light blinking and an annoying female robotic voice saying 'ACCESS DENIED' over and over again.

She tried the green gem, but it wasn't working. Was it because she's low on energy? She ponders, because she does feel a bit light headed.

"I'm sorry Miss Lewis, it was not confirmed on my system, perhaps you want me to put you on to Mr. Stark?" The A.I offered.

"Please do."

"If it's alright with you Miss Lewis, while we wait for Mr. Stark, can I advice you to return later? I've run a check on your body statistic, your heart rate and blood - "

"No Jarvis. Not after I see Loki with my own eyes." She cuts the A.I.

A few moments later her cell phone rang, she hurriedly picks it up, "Hi Tony, yes it's me."

"No, I'm NOT dead!" She rolls her eyes. She really doesn't have time for his quirks at a moment like this.

"Yes, would hate to waste your time good sir. I'm just wondering why my access had been denied from Loki's room?" Darcy questioned him, running out of strength and patience.

"I - " her words left unsaid, hung in the air as the corner of her eyes caught a movement in Loki's room. She was sure Stark is uttering something through the phone, his voice is audible but grew distance as she no longer had her focus on him. She saw it just seconds ago. There!

A blur of blue.

She almost dropped the phone at the sight.

_Blue!_

BLUE LOKI!

She disconnected the phone with a quick _'sorrygottogotony'_ and walks over to the glass doors, "Loki! I know you can hear me. Open the damn doors."

He must be locking himself in there. "Come on, Trickster!"

No answer.

"LOKI! I'm counting to ten, if you still refuse to open these doors I will, swear to God, strip naked right here in front of the CCTV for the whole building to see! You hear that Jarvis? You can even upload it later on Youtube!" She shouted. Turns out, Jarvis was smart enough not to include himself in their quarrel, the A.I stay silent.

 

"One."

Darcy peels off her oversized cabled sweater, wincing again when her movement and the fabric grazed her bandaged wrist.

 

"Two."

 

Loki groans in disbelief. It was so much peaceful when she was asleep the last 24 hours.

 

"Three."

 

He wasn't sure what exactly happened, but his magic is definitely back. The problem was, he can't control it. The stream of power runs through his veins like frozen lava. Endlessly rippling, coiling, churning inside him. He was already in this form when he woke up after that incident back at the cave but he thought he was going to shift easily to his pristine Aesir skin by the time Darcy woke up. Turns out he was wrong.

 

"Four."

 

Next she was aiming for her shirt, thank the gods that the girl always wears layers of clothing, Loki peeked over his shoulder.

Loki started to pace inside his room. He must find a way to cope with this reemerging power. How? He already tried some spells, a self shifting spell, a power binding spell, he even conjured some doubles, but all of them were a perfect replica of his blue self.

 

"Five."

 

Damn it!

 

"Six."

 

That daft woman! How dare she threatened him with undressing herself in public? Has she no shame at all? The gears in his brain turn. No, she wouldn't dare.

 

"Seven."

 

_Or would she?_

 

He doesn't want her to look at him in this monstrous form, he doesn't even want to look at himself! He clenches his fists.

But, the thought of other people seeing her naked form is unfathomable. His brow furrowed, weighing down his lack of options.

 

"Eight."

 

_Oh hel, who was he kidding?_

And as Darcy counted to nine Loki caved and granted her access. With a fist pump, Darcy bounced into the room.

 

***

 

Darcy tried, really tried not to stare, honest to god. But how could she not? 

Her eyes drank in the ethereal, majestic, godly appearance in front of her eyes. She never believed him being a deity, not for once, he was just a fucking alien! Her LSP (Loki Space Prince)! Until this moment, seeing this beautiful form of blue staring back at her with his deep crimson eyes, those lines of ridges across his skin, like a tribal marking with excellent symmetry.

She knows he was trying not to discuss his 'condition', instead he relays on what happened back at the cave with animated details, how he defeated the alien, how he got his magic back, how he was trapped in this form out of his inability to suppress his own magical power and some other scientific shit that she doesn't really follow because…damn, blue Loki is fucking unreal!

"Stop staring at me!" His spiteful words snapped her from her daydream. He knows she wasn't listening to a word he just said.

"Sorry, I-I just…god, you're so -" she couldn't find a word quite suffice to describe him, her eyes still locks on him entirely. Man, this is new. For once finding her self running out of words.

Loki's face stiffened, he was sure she's going to say something witty or/and rude like she always did, this is Darcy Lewis after all.

" - Fucking beautiful," there's the usual honesty reflected from her eyes as she utters those words to him.

He looks at her with concern, as if there's something wrong with her head, "Darcy ... "

"What?"

"I think you need to rest some more, go back to your room. You're not looking too fare."

"No fucking way! I'm staying." The stubborn girl crosses her hands, plopping down to sit right beside him on the leather sofa.

Loki growls, he actually growls, Darcy was almost squealing at the sound he made.

"Very well, but stop.staring.at.me!" He sighs heavily, drawling each word with scorn. The adoring look she was giving him was making his skin crawl. He much prefer her usual passionate (lewd) stare.

"In time." She said softly, her eyes have not left the sight of him.

He glared at her answer, feeling awkward and appalled in his true appearance.

"I was being honest. Seriously, if you wanted me to get over _this_ quickly … " she waved her hand to his body from head to toe, biting her lip as she did so. "Then you might as well let me savor it."

"…" He looks at her with an un-readable expression, but uncertainty hovers in his piercing crimson eyes.

"So … can I?" She leans closer.

"What exactly are you proposing?" He winced back, not wanting a contact.

"Touch - you?" She spilled the word cautiously.

A pause before he retreated even further from her, "No. Go."

"Oh geez! Come on! It's not like I'm going to molest you or something, I just wanted to … feel you." Her palm lands on the ridges of his cheek as she utters the word.

Loki instinctively swats her wrist, trying to push her away, touching a Frost Giant was never a good idea, even for an Aesir, much less to a mortal such her.

He was alarmed when she didn't spat back, instead doubled over as if in pain, her other palm covered the one that Loki swatted away.

"Darcy!" He reaches for her arm, forgetting on his own fear of touching her. "Did - did I hurt you?"

She grunts a bit before her weak answer, "Mhh … no, silly. It's just - my wrist, Midgardians don't recover as fast as you guys. Bummer."

Damn. He forgot that she was hurt. A pang of guilt knotted on his gut at the sight of her pallid face and bandaged wrist, "I didn't mean to, come here … " his voice soften.

Before she could answer, he scoops her off the sofa, taking her to his bedchamber. Darcy coils her arm around his neck, resting her dizzy head on his shoulder, closing her heavy lids, she didn't notice how drained her recovering body was.

 

"You know Trickster, you're just as warm as you were before." She whispered as she drifts away.

 

His body tensed but he said nothing, he just looks down to the woman on his embrace, to her beautiful serene face resting over him as if he was her safe haven. Then finally to his own hands that was carrying her and a late realization dawns on him. His touch, they didn't hurt her. How is that even possible?

 

***

 

Darcy woke up the second time that day, on a different bed. A familiar bed with a familiar scent that her heart came to hold dear. She doesn't have to open her eyes to see where she lay.

"Loki?" she calls out to him lazily, the fog of sleepiness hung heavy over her head.

"I'm right here." He answered softly, his hand comes from behind her back, gathered her to his toned chest.

Cold, she noticed. And those ridges too. He's still in his blue form. Her hand covers his, snaking together to a tight embrace, cocooning under the soft blanket. "You were in my dream again, so ... high," her words spelled out like a drunkard.

"Don't leave. Don't go." She mumbles as she curves closer.

Home, she feels right at home, with a contended sigh she lets the sleep took her away again, drifting away, back to the land of dreams.

And that evening, Loki too feels like he was finally belong somewhere, his cold heart thumping, echoing hers. He is home, in the arms of a beautiful goddess, trapped in a form of a fragile mortal.

 

***

 

"Darcy? What are you doing?"

Loki didn't realize when he too, fell asleep, entangled with her on his unmade bed. He didn't rest much after he woke up in his frozen skin.

"Cuddling." She rolls over to snug her head on the crook of his neck, hands coiling around his abdomen. She was relieved that he no longer flinching away. "I like blue you, it's kinda _cool_."

He rolls his eyes at her bad pun, "Well I don't."

She caress his chest, "You know, there are lots of people with different colors. White, black, yellow, red. You don't have to be so racist about it."

Loki stays silent, she wouldn't understand his peril, it was not just because of the color of his skin. She did not grow up with horrifying tales of those monsters.

"Your old daddy O is not blue, but he's a dick. Those dark elves were also not blue, they were a bunch of dicks too. But there was this one god, an awesome Asian Hindu god, his skin was blue just like you. And he's one cool dude, people worship him to this day."

"Your point is?" he asked dully.

"That no matter what color your skin is, or either you're a mortal or an alien, it doesn't matter. You're you. It's what you do that defines you. I'd still take you even if you were pink. And I don't even like pink." her fingers now tracing to the pattern of his ridge.

Loki flinched and hisses at the sensation, she cranes her neck to look at him, a question in her face, "You don't like it?"

He shook his head, "No, not exactly. I ... no one ever _touch_ me in this form before."

 _Oooh … really._ She smiles deviously. "Their loss, not yours."

"So you said that you got your magic back. Show me."

"I can't. It would be too dangerous." What if he accidentally blew up the whole floor like he did with the library when he was still Frigga's protege hundreds of years ago.

"Try a simple spell then. Like … undressing me?" she batted her lashes suggestively.

He looks at her incredulously, is this woman trying to get under his pants? Because he recognized _that_ look. The same look she gave him on the New Year's Eve. "No, I might shred them to pieces instead."

"So? Its not like you never did that before. And I can wear one of your shirt."

"Darcy … I don't think that my - _condition_ is safe for what you have in mind." He started to drift further from her embrace.

“Okay, okay, stop. Don’t move!” She tightens her grip around him. “First thing first, we’ll try to cope with your magic and all that, then you’ll undress me. How about that?”

He rubs his forehead and sighs, “Very well. Though I doubt that you can do better than myself. I tried Darcy, believe me.”

“Wanna bet on that Frosty?” She nudges at his ribs.

He tilts his head to look at her bright face, “Why not. You’re going to lose anyway.”

“You're jinx-ing yourself with your petty arrogance. If I win, _when_ I win, you’re going to grant me three wishes.”

“The same goes for me then.” He said, accepting her silly bet.

“Deal!” Her palms reach up to cup his jaw, instinctively she kisses him lightly on his lips.

_Oh shit! He’s not gonna go mad and dramatic won’t he?_

He froze (no kidding), his eyes blinks a few time, and when she was going to back down – his right hand rises to cradle her head as he deepen the kiss.

It was cold, but in a good way, wintery chill breeze from the vapor of his breath, it’s like kissing someone who had just devour a whole  pint of mint flavored ice cream. It was fascinating, exhilarating, and very – Loki.

“Hmm … Loki,” she whispered to his lips, angling her head to explore more of him.

She rakes over his raven locks, rocks her hips to his pelvis, he actually growls again, an animalistic growl.

 _Fuccck … that voice! So hot!_ She rolls her hips once more, conveying her need.

“I want – “

Her words cuts short when he rolls her over, trapping her under his body, his breathing panted heavily, his red eyes darken, an agony in his expression, as if he was enduring lots of pain.

Loki clenched his fists, dropping his head on the crook of her neck, “No, no, Darcy. I can’t, we can’t. I might hurt you.”

She snakes her hands around his shoulder, “No, you won’t.”

“I was restraining myself. Trust me, you don’t want to know what goes inside my head right now.” He said raggedly, his heart thundering inside his sternum. “ _Please_ , lets just – get on with our earlier plan.”

_Goddamn it! What’s a girl gotta do to get laid around here really?_

“Fine!” She finally concedes, it won’t be fair for him anyway if she insisted on doing it while he’s not comfortable in his own skin.

“Fifteen minutes, meet me at the top of the tower.” She commanded briefly before rises up from the bed.

“Why not do it here?” He would really rather not having other people look at him.

“You’ll see. Now, chop-chop princess! Or I’ll jump at your bones no matter what you say.”

 

***

 

“What are these?” They are standing in the center of the helipad at the peak of the Stark Tower. Circling him are a dozens of the son of Stark’s metal creations. Only those didn’t have any bright colors on them, purely steel and metal.

“You’re looking at Tony’s failures. Those are rejects. I asked Jarvis to set them up.” She knows Tony likes to play with them as his shooting target, so why not let Loki have a go, perhaps he can release those surging power inside of his system. Funny how creative you can be when you wanted something so badly huh?

“Come on, blast them. Focus on your energy – or something,” she shrugs, she doesn’t really sure how he usually does it, but maybe its just like pointing a gun?

He steadied his breath, straightened his posture and points his right hand towards one of the Mark. “Cover your ears.”

Within seconds after his warning, a tidal wave of electricity in blue and green bolting out from the point of his fingers, the sound it made was almost like her taser times ten (okay maybe one hundred), like a roaring lighting thunder, it looked extremely powerful, it even pushed him backwards a few steps when he finally set if of.

The first Mark was blown to pieces, the flying debris floats above the air. The other two on its side were also fried mercilessly.

“Well … that was okay.” She said, inspecting the remaining of the robots.

“ _Okay?_ I was only aiming for the head.” His tone was tensed.

“Then try again. We still have a lot of extras!” She waves her hand to the other Marks.

“ _Try_ again.” She urged him.

And so he did, once, twice, thrice. Each one of them were burst to pieces with an ear piercing bang.

“I don’t think this will work.” He shook his head.

“Oh, so you’re suggesting for us to get back to your bed instead? I don’t think I would mind.” She walks over to him.

“ … “

“Wanna head down _now_?” She’s now standing toe to toe, her blue eyes looking straight at him, challenging him.

He rolls his eyes, “Fine, I’ll do it again.”

“Try not to, you know, stress out, chill a bit.” Darcy tugs at the lapels of his black shirt.

“I didn’t expect you to be this dull-witted Darcy Lewis. How can I not – “

She went on her tip toes and shut his pretty mouth with hers, “Relax … “ she whispered to his lips. She nips at the edge of his mouth, licks softly, before venturing further in.

He closes his eyes, hands around the small of her waist, he can feel his blood simmering, his heart thumping in a soft percussion.

She tugs out something from her pocket, placing it on his ears. He noticed that it was her iPod. A symphony flows effortlessly from each of the earbuds. He recognized the fleeting melody. Chopin.

“Now, try again.” She mouthed the words as she clung to his chest, her heart floating above the clouds. He always has that effect on her each time they kissed.

Loki lift his hand, while the other stays firm on her slender waist, with a focus in his heart and a determination on his eyes, he struck again.

_Focus Loki, Focus._

This time the surge of wave was not as huge as the first one, flickered of blue and green swirling with each other, like a beam of thick lasers.

The result was much better, the other two Marks on each side of the target was left unscathed, though the target was once again blown to pieces.

“See. You got this. Again!” She smiles reassuringly, pointing to the rest of the Marks.

“Kiss me again.” He licks his lips, took off the earpbuds, a crooked smile adorning his beautiful face when he tugs her closer.

“I thought you’ll never ask,” Darcy gladly obliges to his request.

After another searing kiss, and another, Loki hit each one of the Mark precisely, right on their heads, until none left standing.

They look at their surrounding. The aftermath of his little exercise was a replica of a small-scale battlefield. A helicopter sure won’t be able to land in this rubbly state.

“Feel better now?” She asked.

Surprisingly, he does, much better. Disappointedly, still a Jotun, but the raging energy inside of him is no longer seething, he feels … lighter, composed.

“Actually, I do.“

“See! I won, you owe me three wishes Trickster.” She winks at him playfully.

“No. The condition stated that I was to return to my – normal skin. I’m still very much … a _Frost Giant_.” He utters the last two words with apparent disdain.

“Who says I’m done? Did I not offer you a _head down_?” She tilts her head, leering at him with a wolfish smile on her lips.

“Darcy … “ alarmed, he backs down. “Darcy! This is a public place!”

“I didn’t hear a complain when we do it over at the meeting room, the coffee room, the - “ her fingers tracing the front of his fly, his pants already bulging.

“Those were different!” He cuts her curtly. “I was – “

“You were not blue, I know.” She already down on her knees, hands firm around his narrow hips.

“Darcy, I don’t – godddsss!” He lost all coherent thoughts at the first touch of her tongue on his hard shaft, his fingers holding on to her soft hair. 

Hot, her mouth was hot, scorching, amazing.

She was overwhelmed by the new size of his cock, he was well endowed before, but _this_ – wow this is something else. Those fine ridges were _everywhere_. She licks the insertion of every line, lingering when he hisses, sucking the seeping tip, twirling her tongue the way he likes it most.

“Nghh … darling, damn – “ he undulates his hips, trying his best not to choke her.

Before long he no longer protesting, his hips rocking to her mouth, wild growls each time she take him in and out of her. “Darcy, Darcy – I can’t … “ he holds her head, warning her on his surging release. No, not like this, he wanted to explode inside her cunt, he muses.

In a zap of fleeting green haze he transported them both to the privacy of his room, throwing her over his bed. Her face flushed with lust, lips swollen, her dilated eyes looking straight at him. “I want to _fuck_ you thoroughly, on my bed.”

 _Shiiit! How fucking hot was that!_ Inner Darcy was palpitating with anticipation. Loki never said the word before.

His cock was rock hard and proud, seeping on the tip when he stripped himself completely bare with a flick of his fingers.

“Now, I did promise to undress you with my magic did I not?”

She nods, unable to say a word at the marvel stood before her eyes. Another flick and all of her clothes vanished into thin air.

He pounced on top of her, ravaging her mouth, her neck, her breast, groping her harshly as they grated their bodies. He settled between her legs, claiming her wet cunt ferociously. It was hot and cold at the same time, the sensation ignited a whole new feeling to her winded body.

There is no finesse in his exploration, not this time. She cries out when he bit her inner thigh, marking her, then he moves over to mark the globes of her breast. “Mine.” He growled, “All mine.”

“Yours, Loki, I’m yours,“ she responded with a soft cry, wantonly curving her body to his, tracing the lining pattern on his back.

As he sunk his teeth to her nape, he too dived his cock into her hot folds. Their mingling moans of satisfaction echoes in the room.

He’s even bigger than before, she can feel her walls stretched almost painfully. “Slowly Loki, you’re huge, oh god oh,” she panted. Those ridges generated amazing things when he ignited a friction.

Despite his urges, he paced down, letting her adjust to his size. He traces kisses after kisses on her soft skin, pulling out slowly before sinking back in until they mold into a harmonious rhythm.

She can tell that he wants more. He looks as if in pain, trying not to pulverized her with the flood of desire gushing inside his body. Darcy cants her hips upward, accommodating him, taking him deeper. “More, give me more.” She said breathlessly.

He took her hand in his, brought it to his lips, and with a single icy blow he healed the piercing wound, “Hold on tight.” He said gently, a promise on his tone.

With her affirmation he maneuvered her over on all four, laced their fingers when he take her from behind in one single thrust.

He bites down to her flesh as they move, Darcy’s clutching tightly to his sheet as he fiercely ride her. It was wild and sweltering, even with the chill emanating from his body.

His vision blurred at the uproar of their adjoined bodies, she’s tight, so tight, so hot. The spiking temperatures enriching his senses, heightened them. This is a whole new world for him, expanding his own skin, somehow it’s incredibly magical and sinfully wonderful.

Her breaths ragged, as she nearing the precipice, she whimpers his name in desperation, “Loki now, now, I’m coming … ”

He chases after his own so they can soar together, getting lost to be found again in each other embrace.

Her cries of release soon followed by his, her sensitize cunt can feel the coldness of his rich fluids spurts inside, calming down her heat as she convulsing around him, his seeds seeping on her thighs as he collapsed on her, his full weight on top of her small frame.

For a moment, time stood still, their heavy breathing weaved in the cold February air, their chests heaving, heart pounding in a steady beat, and slowly, gradually, as he slips out of her, his skin turns into its usual alabaster tone.

Looks like she won their bet after all.

 

***

 

“Jarvis, I need a word with Nicholas Fury. _Now_.” Loki demanded to Stark’s A.I. as he went out of his bedchamber, shutting the door behind him firmly, placing a guarding spell around the room so she won’t hear a thing.

Loki wasn’t sure where that brazen one-eyed man is, but to finish the long delayed deed he’s going to need his hands. Before long, the screen on top of the doors to his chamber activated, projecting a familiar bald, eye-patched man inside.

“Well, well. Look who decided to call me on 2am.” Fury’s voice blared through the speaker, he doesn’t look too happy (but then again, he never was).

“Nicholas.” Loki greeted him.

“It’s Director Fury for you asshole. Why did you call?” He was on the other side of the world, dealing with the mess (namely : Coulson) caused by the one and only God of Mischief that is calling him at this very moment.

“The vortex, there are more. And I know each of the location.” He started, rather smugly.

“No shit Eisntein! You think I didn’t know _who_ put those in the first place?” Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. This Asgardian had put him into a lot of shits. And now he has to accommodate him to end the chaos that _he_ single-handedly generated? _Motherf-cker._

“Of course,” Loki smiled deviously, “I wouldn’t expect less from the leader of the – _‘Avengers’_ of Midgard.” The mock in his tone didn’t escape Fury’s ear.

“Still, you’re going to need me. Obviously. Unless you won’t mind when another visitor decided to colonize this precious realm of yours.” He crosses his hands behind his back, with a poise stance in front of the screen.

 _You mean like you did?_ He muses darkly. “ _And?_ My ears keep hearing a price is about to struck.” The Director squint his one eye, studying Loki’s unreadable expression.

“Darcy Lewis. Her assistance is no longer needed. Get her off me, send her away, the further the better.” He said brusquely.

He can’t and won’t put her life on the line one more time. The last two that he witnessed were enough for a lifetime. He doesn’t think he could endure another bloodcurdling, heart-wrenching scene before his eyes. Mortal’s body is fragile as is, she doesn’t need to entangled herself into the madness of his world.

Loki really thought he will get tire of her, given time. Weeks, months passed, boredom is the last thing on his mind when it comes to her. He still wants her as much as the first time he took her, if possible, even more.

That’s why he must diminish this unseen barrier between them, the only way to stretch and break their unwanted bond. There is something that goes deeper, more permanent than those broken chains around his neck. And his gut is telling him that he won’t like what follows if they keep things running the way they are now.

Desperate times, call for desperate measures, and this is it.

“Consider it done. You better start flying off to close those damn portals of yours! Romanoff and Barton will assist you, and _no_ , that’s not up for debate. You’ll go with them.” Fury cuts him before he voiced a protest.

“I’m good to go now.” Despite experiencing a lot of it, he was never fond of goodbyes, and it’s better not say it to her face, he can’t be sure on how she will react over his decision.

Loki took a final lingering look over a sleeping figure on his bed. His jaw clenched, knuckles whiten, but he went on without a second glance. This is where they part ways.

Farewell mortal.

 

***

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm planning for a finale on the 20th chapter, so yeah, it won't be that long till we bid our goodbyes. As usual, not beta'd, all mistakes are my own, and sadly, commenting on my grammar won't fix them (but thanks for the attention though).
> 
> Thank you so much for all the hits, kudos, comments, bookmarks <3 !!!


	16. The Lonesome Hearts

* * *

 

 

It was a bright sunshiny Monday morning. Everyone was happy, there was no alien invasion or bitter angry gods trying to take over the world. Everything was running smoothly from the Big Apple to the Big Smoke*, on the lab, on the tower, everywhere.

_Almost._

"Jane my love, have you told Darcy?" Asked Thor cautiously, curling his hands around Jane's petite and slender frame. They were at the kitchen, making pancakes for breakfast.

She answered with a groan of frustration. Tell Darcy. Hmm. _Nope!_ "I can't Thor, I mean … you've met her, right? You saw how she was? How can I bring myself to say it?"

He sighs, flipping the pancakes. "Yes, I fully understand, but still, we need to tell her. The betrothal party is within next week, and she is your dearest friend."

 _Obviously!_ There is no way she's going to get through this without her spunky research assistant! But since the moment of that _asshat_ departure (without a word, no less!), Darcy was … _well_ , to put it lightly, she was a bit strange. 

It's not like she was channeling a broken hearted sixteen years old, listening to Adele (wait, do sixteen years old kids these days listen to Adele?), posting series of cringe-worthy dramatic social media statuses, endless downpour of tears, no, not at all, she didn't even look sad. On the contrary, she was beyond cheerful, she was hyper, all over the place (even more so than before). In short she was being _scaaaary!_ And it's most disturbing! She even spooked Tony Stark, and that saying shit, because Tony Stark spooked people and not the other way around! But this time, Thor is right, time is running out, and she needs Darcy. And Darcy needs to accept her pains so that she can get over it. If you ask her, he’s not even worth it!

After finishing their breakfast and a new resolution in her heart (and a pint of Rocky Road on her duffel bag) she asked Thor to flew her in to Stark's Tower. 

_Darcy Lewis, you’re going to get through this, together!_

 

***

 

From that visit, Jane Foster proven her worth as a girl's _bestest_ friend in the whole nine realms.

After breathing down the whole pint of gelato (of course, trashing Loki along the way) and then some, they put on a marathon of Darcy's favorite movies, from sci-fi to classic chic flick, from 'Pulp Fiction' to 'Tangled'. And when the moon comes, in an Irish pub nearby, they were singing along to _'Whiskey In The Jar'_ whilst sloshing copious amount of liquors that would make Volstagg cower. 

"Thanks for coming boss lady…" Darcy slurs as she rests her head over her pillow that dawn, with Jane right beside her.

"Mhh … I missed that moniker, I'm gonna miss a loooot of things." She closes her eyes for the room was starting to spin.

"No you will not, by night you two are gonna hump like monkeys in heat until you make dozens of pretty demi god babies, and I will be their cool aunt Darcy, and by day you're gonna go high, sciencing and shit."

“Maybe,” she laughs, still hazed from the last vile golden liquor she chugged down her throat earlier. “But, I _will_ miss you Darce.”

_Fuck, she is not going to cry! Not going to cry!_

“And I you, Jane Foster.”

Their pillows were damp that morning, and for once, it was not because of the drools.

 

***

 

It’s been three weeks and five days (and twenty-two hours, not that she was counting or anything!) since the last time she met Loki.

At first she was confused, but as time passes, she got mad, furious. How could he leave without a word? She knew they were not an item, but after all this time, all the things that they been through together, _damnit_ , he was her friend! She thought she was his too. It’s a cruel _de—ja-vu_ really, just like that time when he shut her out. But even then was better, because she knew where to find him. Now, she’s basically clueless. While Director Fury posted her into the P.R department, he sent Loki away on another mission. To God knows where, doing devil knows what, because it was friggin’ classified! For undisclosed amount of time, they said.

Tony Stark might knew, but how could she ask him without losing her dignity?! He left her. He stood her up!

She knew he was doing this on purpose, for that bastard is far from the Captain or Thor, he obviously knows how to send simple text messages, emails and shits. But none of those came to her.

Her heart that grew accustomed to his presence was actually hurting, she misses him, a lot, but she refused to let any of it show, all her inner turmoil and sorrow, for she was afraid that if she let it out even a _tiniest_ bit, the crack would then crumble the whole dam. And she doesn’t want _that_. She’s not that kind of girl! No, she got this. She’ll get through this, whatever _this_ is. And Loki, he can shove a stick up his tight ass! She’s not going to mope for him again. She will go to Asgard, party hard with the immortals and maybe, take one to her bed!

 

***

 

A sudden splintering notion niggled his senses. Something that is close to a bad omen. _What was that?_ Loki muses, his brows deeply furrowing.

“What’s wrong? Scared of a little lighting?” The Black Widow teased her now teammate (what a funny twist of fate, but who was she to call the kettle black?).

The self-proclaimed ‘god’ was rather perturbed ever since he got on board. It was the worse thing that could ever happen in a mission, sandwiched between two moody boys. Loki was, _well_ … being Loki. But Clint, he was dangerously silent, like he would strike his bow through your skull if you even go so far as looking at him the wrong way.

Loki rolls his eyes at the joke, “Nothing. Let’s clean up. I’m done here.” The faster the better, after they leave this continent and reach to America, he can transported himself in mere seconds to the solitary of his new room (he’s saving his magic after closing the portal, and intercontinental travel was too fussy).

They’re in Russia, The Black Widow’s playground. In a frozen tundra, in short, they’re in the middle of nowhere. This was the fourth wormhole that he shut down, and unlike the previous three, there was nothing came out of it. It was an easy and peaceful visit. Loki was glad that now they can head back, away from this foreign land.

If he thought about it, for him, everywhere in Midgard _is_ a foreign land. Funny enough, he felt very much at home when he was with _her_. Even more at home than when he was a misfit, an outcast back in Asgard. With his penchant for magic and books over barbaric battles and his peculiar look, he was never quite fit in. Now he can see the joke*, the one that (again) that mortal easily showed him in one of the delightful nights that they shared. He was baffled then, most offended in fact, but again, she was right.

Darcy Lewis. How he misses her, her charm and wit, the way she teased, the way they kissed.

He misses calling out her name (and her calling him improper names), breathing in her skin, basking in the beauty of her rich brown hair, her big blue eyes, the guileless laughter coming out from those plump cherry lips, her … STOP. _Stop it you idiot!_ He berated himself and then he blew out a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes.

Yes, this is for the best. For her. He has nothing to offer but a dangerous, thorny and venomous path of life, a life where, hers will wilt away much too soon for his liking in comparison to his (he can’t even imagine the possibility of that fact). But time will take his pain away, he was sure of it. He’d been through a lot of graver things in this ancient universe. He got up time and time again, and this time too, he shall be.

“So … are you coming?” Again, Natasha broke his reverie. She was navigating the supersonic jet. Clint sat far back (as far as he could get from Loki), playing with his phone. Her bet, Candy Crush.

“No.” He replied dryly. She doesn’t have to tell him what it was that he wouldn’t be participating in.

An event of the century, one that shall be remembers for eternity. The betrothal party. Of the golden prince, Thor and his little scientist, Jane Foster. It will be held in Asgard, and obviously, he is still a castaway (even if he wasn’t, he’d still won’t come).

She smirks when she caught him rolling his eyes from her peripheral, “Pity, I heard the gods held the best parties. Like those Greeks. How it was in yours?”

He snorts arrogantly, crossing his hands, “We’re not brutes.” Though some of us might be, like Fandral and the god of thunder if he must mention names.     

“Oh speak for yourself Loki, Thor said it was crazy.”

“Exactly.”

 

***

 

For Darcy, the following days were a blur of bright colors, with too many flowers and even more sweets to choose.

She got to help Jane to pick her dress (it was a novel!), the theme of her party ( _nobody_ would guess it really, it’s the constellation!) which included the concoction of fine desserts that both of them, haven’t even taste or heard.

Thank god Jane was different from those bridezillas-to-be she saw in movies, she was blooming with joy of course, but she was calm and poise, _such a queen material_ , she thought, fitting for a prince.

“Come on Darce! I already chose mine, _like_ , days ago, your turn now, Pick one.” She nags at her, showing off two dresses hanging from each of her out-stretched hands. They were in a fancy boutique uptown, the one that both of them never dreamed of (obviously, because the princess-to-be’s dreams were nothing but science and more science, with perplexed look on her face she repeatedly said _‘You do realize I could probably build my own ALMA* with this dresses?’_ ). Those gold from Asgard, they mean serious business.

She wasn’t trying to be a bitch, really. Aside from the fact that she was still groveling inside, those pastel palettes, pretty and frilly things, was so not helping.

“Just pick one for me, I’ll wear _anything_ , how ‘bout that?” She wiggles her brows playfully. “And we can save both our time, visit that pizza joint that just opened around the corner.”

 _Oh I see_ , Jane thought wickedly. “Don’t mind if I do.”

She will pick one so damn fine, took pictures of Darcy wearing it at the party, post it on Tony’s chat group (he thought it was fun, but no, not really, mainly he was broadcasting cats, fat cats, cute cats, snob cats, cats cats cats!), and then that ungrateful son of a – _wait_ , she can’t say that! If the kind Queen were still around, she’d be her mother in law within less than a year! _Okay, anyway_ , she’ll post them and Loki, HA! He can suck his sorry dick!

_Hmm, I think I know just the color!_

 

***

 

It was the day before the party, everyone (humans except for Thor) even Erik was at the peak of the tower, just like the night on the New Year’s Eve. They’re having a small gathering there, because the bridge up in Heimdall’s Observatory is still recovering and with it’s current power cannot transport the whole gang, while Jane’s ERB was still a secret.

“I wish I could take you all.” Jane said, Thor on her side, “It would be amazing.”

“I wish you both the best of luck, though you won’t be needing it, as I am sure the party will run smoothly, beautifully.” Pepper said earnestly, patting Jane’s shoulder.

“Meh, it won’t be _that_ fun without me -  I mean, us.” Tony corrected when Pepper affectionately nudges at his ribs.

“It sure won’t be Son of Stark.” Thor’s bright laughter boomed, “But once the Bifrost back to its former glory, I promise you, you are most welcome to be our guest.”

Jane and Pepper exchanged skeptical glances over their men. _Yep, bad idea, not gonna happen!_

Darcy watches the whole merry scene from the corner, the built in temporary bar. How perfectly happy they all are. There were so many goddamn smiles, why can’t one be hers? _Stupid alien!_ She chugs down a flute of champagne.

It was not until her third glass (or was it her fifth?) that Jane called her forth, telling her that it was time to go. And so everyone say their best wishes, exchanges more hugs and kisses, before Thor gathered the two ladies on each side of his godly muscly body and said, “Heimdall, we’re ready.”

“Yeah Heimdall! BEAM US!” Darcy shouted.

“You’re drunk Darcy.”

“Even better!”

 

***

 

Darcy finally set her feet on Asgard terrain, again. This time greeted by the famous Heimdall, in the flesh. He was magnificent indeed. All golden and regal, radiating an aura of grace and ominousity at the same time.

Like any other Asgardian she met, they spoke like people back in Victorian era, or maybe in U.K, which instantly brought her mind back to Loki (not that he ever left). _That damn Trickster._ If she ever met him again, she’ll give him a piece of her mind!

They placed her and Jane in different chambers, not that faraway according to their standard. The room was huge and fancy, just like what you would imagine in a palace. Velvety drapes, a grand four poster bed carved from a dark wood, gold vines adorning every corner of the ceiling. The lighting radiates just the right amount of brightness. She suspected there was some kind of magic operating them.

From the window she could see the fantastic horizon stretches before her eyes, countless of stars counseling the sky, the very view that she missed those days back when she and Loki was a pair of runaways. The bridge, the lake, though right now she was standing at the opposite direction. All the memories of their short time together came flooded in full force.

 _Oh my god, and they expected me to spend my nights here? For an entire week? Fuck no! I can’t do this!_ Her mind started to panic. _Don’t give into the temptation of the foolish heart, don’t be a drama queen Darcy Lewis! Get out of this place A.S.A.P!_

She decided to ask for an early leave, Jane would understand, she always does. The morning after the party, she’ll ask Heimdall to beam her back home. To her new apartment, the one assigned to her by Director Fury at the same day he switched her job. It located two stations away from the Stark Tower, and it really is a cool and comfy pad, though she felt lonely and empty there. Still, it would be better than torturing herself here, his very own home.

She spotted tons of books lining on the bookshelves at the end of the wall, perhaps those were just for decoration instead of actual reading material since this is a guest room. She took one to her hands, and glad that she did so because the book was damn cool! At first the writing was written in alien’s runes, but then magically, the words started to morph into an actual alphabets that she and the rest of the human race was familiar with.

The titles were so friggin’ arousing to her curiosity. Among them was ‘ _The Rise of The Aesir’, ‘The Decline & Fall of An Empire’, ‘The Fallen in the Frozen City’, ‘Asgard : History of the Realm Eternal’_.

She finally resides to the one with the fallen, obviously that one was talking about the Frost Giants. By the end of the read, she finally understood why Loki hated himself so much. His race was portrayed as barbaric good-for-nothing monsters. There was not an iota of goodness in them, _at all_. The words _‘monstrosity’_ and _‘brute’_ were redundantly mentioned. _Who fuckin’ wrote this? Prejudice asshole!_

But as minutes run by and the more she read, the more she misses him, not just from that one book, but from the others too, she remembered the times when he told her the stories himself, the war, the politic, their whole history, with those melodic smooth voice of his. And somehow, those ancient books, they ridiculously starting to smell like him.

With a restless heart and a pounding head, she opted to head for the Queen of England’s bed, and finally drifted to slumber, another hazy dream took her to a vision of him. Without her consent and the lack presence of conscience, a tear finally escaped her eyes.

The next early morning, about eight according to time on Earth, they finally gathered in a large hall (in gold, never forget the gold) with giant pillars and arching high ceilings as the place where they held the main event.

The ceremony was magical and profound, despite their culture differences and the amount of people and alien alike attending it. It was like the one you see in the old movies, of prince and princess from a fairy tale. It ended when Thor placed a golden necklace which pendant looks like the constellation of Corona Borealis* as a token of his promise around Jane’s neck. Jane looks divine in Vera Wang, a simple long train flounce dress, the colors was the softest hue of yellowish to light purple, like the one Padme Amidala wore back at Naboo’s lakeside.

Speaking of beautiful dress, Jane bought two for her, one for the morning ceremony, the other for the after party on the evening. The morning dress was perfect. It was modest and simple, just the way she would pick for herself. Empire waist and long flowy drapes, like one a Greek Goddess would wear. The color was pretty mint green. But the evening dress is another different story.

It was painted in emerald green.

With low cut front, dreamy long terrain encrusted with Swarovski crystals, glimmering. The smoothest, prettiest fabric she ever saw and touch, but still, it was bold! Like, a statement of ‘war’ or something toward a certain someone with a penchant for green and being an asshole.

Was Jane trying to tell her something here? He won’t be attending the party won’t he? Thor said so (with forlorn in his face).

“No he won’t be there, I swear it. I just thought the color would suit you. And look how right I am!” She said to her cheerily when they were both back at Jane’s quarter. She was not to share a room with Thor until the real wedding. _Pfft!_ If they only knew.

“Yeah I can see that, _clearly!_ My boobs are spilling from the seams!” She jiggles her assets to prove her point.

“You’re exaggerating! I would never dress you like a ho'! It is perfect! Have you look at yourself in the mirror?”

Jane was right, Darcy sighs. It doesn’t look cheap or slutty. She looks regal, like a royalty, with an attitude. But the color made her squirm.

“Come on stop whining like a little bitch,” Jane winked at her. “And look at that, the ladies are here!” She points to the door as some handmaidens striding in to put some otherworldly make-up on them while they sat there languorously, eating fat and juicy grapes like some pompous Greek goddess.

Afterwards, just like she did in the morning, Jane made sure they took (at least) a dozen selfies before heading out to the ball.

 

***

 

Loki was set to sleep on his comfy (and lonely) bed that night when an email of doom from Tony Stark came.

The subject was :

**_‘But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?’_ **

_What in the Norns was he sending? Another stupid cat?_ He squints his eyes. There seem to be some attachments too. He punched the screen with annoyance (and curiosity).

Within the next second, splayed before his eyes, was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes upon.

_My gods!_

_By Odin’s beard!_

_Please smite me with thy Gungnir!_

A fitting title indeed, _I approve your sense of jest this time man of iron,_ he muses, still in awe, his heart was racing faster than Sleipnir’s hoofs.

 _Oh gods, stop this, stop it!_ Loki chastised himself. A herculean weigh dropped to his gut. _That insolent man!_ He will make that shameless man pays for this little game of his!

His fingers slide to the right side of the screen, a pair of options appeared.

 

1 item will be deleted.

 

CANCEL?                I                     OK?

 

Loki punched them all with unnecessary vigor. OK, OK, OK, OK, OK, OK, how many was he sending him? _Blasted man!_

All until one more is left. The one where she didn’t seems to notice that her picture was being taken. She wasn’t smiling like the rest that he deleted (he wanted to rip apart those imbeciles Aesirs that posing beside her).

Wearing his color, an exquisite dress that compliments her curves so well, on her neck dangles the green gem. The one he left for her that night. He made it into a pendant, as a token, so she can take it with her anywhere she went.

Her eyes looking far ahead, to another time and place with an air of moroseness that he never saw on her before. _Was she … longing for him too?_ He wishfully thought, but then he chased away the foolish notion before it sink any further.

He took another look (can’t help it, gods have mercy on his pathetic soul!). She looks delicate, like a faraway dream, a goddess of the moon and the stars, _his_ goddess of the moon and the stars. Her pearly pale skin was glowing, her rich brown hair cascading, flowing like a beautiful song encasing her stunning face.

How perfect is this creature. So fair, so fine. And she was his friend, his first true friend, the one who laughed at the world together. This silly mortal woman, his wicked ally, his passionate lover.

His home.

Loki felt as if Thor was sledgehammering him with Mjolnir right on his chest at the epiphany and sense of longing coiling inside his soul.

 _Let her go Loki, it’s for the best. Let her go._ He repeated inside his head before once again, putting a sleeping spell over himself.

 

***

Two moons away, in a faraway dark, barren land.

_“My Lord, the mortal girl is finally alone. The God of Thunder is back in Asgard, and the Avengers of Midgard were no longer guarding her.”_

The Other thought about the new information from one of his minion, after a slight consideration he said, _“Took a couple of our troops, do not let any soul noticed. Captive **only** the mortal girl and bring her here.”_

Oh, the Titan would be so pleased. A proper bait to lures the Trickster out of his hiding. He could already taste the pleasure of torturing that little prince.

_Loki Odinson, we’ll soon meet again._

***

 

* * *

 

 

*Big Smoke : a moniker for London.

*The Joke : She made him watched Kung-Fu Panda 2. The joke was when Tigress asked a perturbed Po. ‘Your father the _goose?_ ’

*Corona Borealis : a constellation of the Northern Crown, some say it’s Dionysus wedding gift to Ariadne.

*ALMA : Scientists described it as the most expensive telescopes in the world as somewhat the biggest leap intechnology since the Galileo. Located in New Mexico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters to go! Woo hoo! 
> 
> Since this is my first ever fan-fic, I will take it to the end *crossing my fingers* 
> 
> I hope you liked it and am thankful for all the kudos/comments/hits/bookmarks! 
> 
> Btw, I think I will post the second installment for [The Devil Wears Armani](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3203834/chapters/6967478) within the next few days, say ... 1st April? Stay tune ;)
> 
>  
> 
> xxoo
> 
>  
> 
> *Again, not beta'd and English is my 2nd language so expect a lot of errors.


	17. The Voyager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, do keep in mind, that my scientific and mathematic capability are almost in the same level as Darwin. No, not _that_ Darwin, this one :  
>   
>   
>  Yup, Darwin the goldfish Darwin, Gumball's pet. 
> 
> You've been warned!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxoo

* * *

 

 

“ _Where_ is she?!”

The whole room filled with the Avengers was stunned into silence when out of the blue, the God of Mischief decided to crash on their morning meeting, looking hella murderous, teleporting right in front of the round table, harassing each unoccupied chairs that blocked his way.

“ _So_ … who invited Maleficent?” Tony asked to his peers after a few moments of silence, breaking the tension. He was still a bit sore when Nick plucked his Norse god slave away and planted him elsewhere.

“I _repeat_ , where is she?” Loki drawled his earlier question, green eyes solely pierced to Nick Fury.

“Loki, do take a seat, we’re in the middle of a goddamn meeting.” Said Nick, miffed (as if handling Tony Stark on a meeting wasn’t annoying enough). Though he already had an inkling on whom was the God of Mischief referring to. Darcy Lewis. He hadn't seen her for a while, not since he transferred her to her current post.

The raven-haired god strode furiously to where Nick Fury sat, with long and menacing steps. “I have no quarrel with you mortals. Darcy Lewis, just tell me where she is.”

"She wasn't supposed to attend this meeting wasn't she?" Stark turned to Hill, the latter shook her head, keeping a watchful eye towards Loki hand on her gun. 

Natasha quickly stood between them, stopping Loki on his track, “Loki. Chill. What’s wrong?” She asked, she was rather confused at Loki’s vexed demeanor. He was fine when they parted ways three days ago.

Loki sighed heavily, a flicker of fear on his usually stoic/smug face as raked his fingers through his hair, “I – This morning, I cannot feel her presence. She disappeared. Gone. She _should_ be here, please tell me she’s here ...”

He tried to call her, those calls were left un-answered, and nobody had seen her ever since she got back from ...

“Perhaps she’s still in Asgard?” Suggested the Captain awkwardly. He wasn’t really sure what kind of situation he was in and why would Loki be looking for Darcy Lewis (in that manner). He looked over to Dr. Banner who was impassively looking down on his laptop screen, as if Loki wasn’t even there. Maybe he was counting to one thousand Mississippi, curbing in the ‘other guy’ incase he decided to show up and go another round with the Trickster.

Loki shook his head. _No_ , she was back at her place last night, exactly fifteen minutes after midnight. He was sure of it (he secretly placed a tracking spell on the gem). But five hours later the connection disappears. When he noticed this, he went straight to her apartment, there was no one there, and the necklace was neatly laid on her bedside table.

 _Was someone taking her hostage?_ But there was not a sign of breaking and entering, not even a hint of dark magic.

“Relax, we’ll sort this out.” Natasha smirked, turning on her heels and headed back to her seat, flipping open her laptop.

“What? You put a bug on her?” Pried Tony behind her shoulders.

She threw a wicked look at Stark. “Of course I did.” The vintage charm-bracelet, her Christmas gift.

“But you can’t do that to anyone without their consent.” Said the Captain incredulously.

Natasha just shrugged nonchalantly. _Actually I put one on each of my gifts for you guys, including yours, tight-ass_ , she mused _._

“Hold on a sec’! That’s _my_ baby! She’s not even properly tested yet!” He pointed to her laptop screen, reading his own software that apparently was being ‘borrowed’ by the Black Widow.

Stark invented a micro-bot, a smart tiny device of a satellite that once released can gather a more detailed readings from everywhere in outer space, which meant that it can also work as a tracking device, an advance one at that, because it could stretch as far as … _well_ , maybe to Mars.

“Well … thanks to me, now we know it’s a go.” She said with a wink, fingers dancing over the keyboard.

“ _This_. This is exactly why I have a trust issue.” Tony stated, taking off his purple (yes, purple) shade, dramatically pinching the bridge of his nose.

“ _Bozye moy_ Tony! Don’t twist your goatee. It’s for a good cause.” Her smile turned into a serious scowl the next second.

 _Oh this is bad,_ she narrowed her eyes. “Loki.”

Loki quickly stood behind her, looking down at the screen that she was pointing at. “I really hope that the bug is wrong, but – “

Scratch Mars, The bug reached as far as Saturn. The pulsating point _is_ on Saturn.

There was a chorus of curses around the room as they speculate on how to get there without first - dying of old age. Some of them thought that perhaps this time Stark had made a mistake on his invention, that perhaps Darcy was fine and lounging around elsewhere, but everyone knew that was not it.

“Thanos.” Loki whispered the name in horror. He knew the Mad Titan would come for him, and he had expected that, but not like this. He thought he already secured her by sending her away from him.

It took a herculean effort for them to keep Loki in his spot (and not breaking anymore stuff in the room) instead of marching out to danger without a plan, thanks god for Tony’s shackle around his ankle, and of course thanks to Bruce Banner who was finally making a move.

“We need to think this through Loki, call Thor. He might know something, she was with them before she went missing.” Natasha argued and seeing that there was no other choice, Loki complied and contacted Jane Foster’s cell phone (the reception signal was surprisingly good in Asgard).

Not long after Thor and Jane Foster arrived, wind-swept and bewildered. They briefly told them about what happened.

“Oh no!” Jane gasped in horror, at once forgetting about wanting to slap Loki on the face (and a kick to his groin) for what he did to Darcy. She shook her head, trying to remember the chain of events, “Darcy, she … she asked to leave after the party, and Heimdall sent her right to her apartment. There was nothing out of ordinary. We even sent her to the observatory ourselves.”

“Yes, there was nothing alarming. Are you sure it was Thanos doing?” Thor asked, looking at his brother with concern.

“Apparently so.” He answered, his face pallid, then he abruptly stood from his seat, sending it falling down the floor with a loud thud. “I’m leaving Thor. He wants me, not her.”

Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder, “Mind telling me brother, how do you wish to get there?” Loki might have his magic back, but there was no amount of dark-matter and magic that could teleport him to where Darcy is. The Bifrost was not properly functioning yet, much less for a travel to an un-known realm, but even if it does, Thor was a bit unsure whether the All-Father would permit Loki to use it at his will. The chances would be close to none.

There was a deafening silence at Thor’s million-dollar question, until his fiancé breaks the thin ice.

“Maybe … I can give him a ride.”

 

***

 

Darcy’s eyes fluttered open as she stretched, feeling utterly relaxed after a good sleep. Asgardian really made the best mead, and it didn’t leave her with an aching hangover! Fancy that!

After her eyes fully awaken, she noticed that she wasn’t on her bed, _shit_ , she wasn’t even at her bedroom. Instead she was laying in the middle of a small and dim lit ... cavern? With nothing in it but a cot that she’s sleeping on.

_What the hell? Where is she?_

She perfectly remembered what happened last night. Without a question Darcy had tossed away her plan to party hard and took one of the immortal for a ride towards the Asgardian sunset ( _damn you and your perfect cheekbones you fuckin’ Trickster!),_ and she left the party without a partner. With Thor and Jane (who insisted to came along), she went straight to the observatory, asking manly Scotty in his golden regalia to beam her home. Within seconds she was back, then she went straight to the shower before hitting her bed. That was it.

_Then where the fuck is this? Was this a dream?_

She pinched herself. _Ouch!!!_ It was not a dream! She ran to the door and started to pound on it. Only, it was made entirely out of stone, and it didn’t even budge when her hands were starting to hurt. She screamed and cursed, still there was nothing but echoes, she could hear nothing outside the thick door.

 _Fuck this is no use!_ Darcy thought. She must stay calm and not waste anymore of her energy, god knows for how much longer ‘they’ (whoever they are) will decide to keep her here. She sat on the edge of the cot, dangling her feet, silently calculating on every possible culprit and scenario.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait that long, because before her imaginations ran wild with dozens of conspiracy theories the door suddenly swung open, two figures went inside the room and she immediately noticed who they are. They told her (she gathered by the body language) to stand up and follow them. She tailed after them without a word. She needed to know what the hell was going on, because seeing the Chitauri, her guess on whom might be summoning her was already as clear as a cloudless summer's day.

Her heart thundering as her step grew heavier, closer to where the demon awaited. She assumed from the fact that she was still alive, they have yet to capture the Trickster. Which meant … they took her as bait _._

The place was exactly what she saw before, on her vision, so she knew what to expect when two humongous double doors stood menacingly before her eyes, she steadied herself to finally face the monster of Loki’s nightmares.

 _Held your head high Lewis, you got this! This might be your only chance!_ She chastised herself.

Even though her intestine was twisting her insides with an anaconda’s grip, her steps were firm and steady, she really needed to keep it together, to get this done before Loki shows up. Which without a doubt he will, he might be an A-league asshole, but never a coward.

The doors finally flew open and she stepped boldly inside (because you should never show your fear towards a predator), and there he was - Hell Boy’s evil brother, regally sat on his throne, the one that reminded her of a Dementor was standing next to him like a loyal servant would.

She thought the Asgardian was big, but the Mad Titan was definitely something else. He was huge, monstrous, way bigger than those Aesirs and even more forbidding compared to Heimdall, Director Fury and Odin combined. He looked down on her as if she was nothing but a spec of dust.

Darcy’s breath caught in her throat, her gut twisting. Then she heared another screeching sound from the ugly alien next to her, motioning her to kneel on the floor before their leaders. Again, she complied. This was after all, not her playground, one need to learn the rules first before playing along.

“Mortal. Do you know why you are here?” His voice blared in a rough grumbled.

 _He speaks English? How convenience!_ “My name is Darcy Lewis, and I can guess.”

Thanos cocked his head, noticing her wit. “Is that so Darcy Lewis?” He asked again in amusement.

She slowly nodded, “Loki.”

He laughed, eerie and loud, “What good is an Asgardian prince to me?”

“Not him, you wanted the gem.” Darcy was glad she did her homework. She asked around, to Thor, to his friends last night at the party, and of course she dived into the deepest deep of forbidden cobweb that was S.H.I.E.L.D’s old archive. She tried her best not to pry on other highly interesting folders (Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr to name a few) and went straight to the big guy. She finally knew what he was after. Before, she thought that he only wanted a revenge on Loki for his failure to take over the Earth, turns out he wants something more, and he thought the Trickster could once again be his minion, starting with giving back what was lend to him, the gem on Chitauri’s scepter.

“You’re quite clever.”

“So I’ve been told.” She smiles, “But I happen to know another thing, one that is even more precious than the gems. That is if you’re interested.”

 _This is it,_ she thought, this is her one and only (desperate) plan. At first she was going to execute the plan after it was thoroughly well thought. Maybe with some help from Thor and Jane, but looks like fate has another thing in store for her, so screw those folders and blue prints back at home, she’ll dive head first into this madness with nothing but sheer wit and blind hope.

“Humor me mortal, speak.” He motions his hand for her to carry on.

She clears her throat, carefully threading her next line. Trying to sound believable, channeling her inner Galadriel. “Death, you want her.”

His expression changed, his eyes piercing to hers, but he says nothing, so Darcy decided to continue. “I know how to reach her, get you to her.”

“You don’t have to gather all those gems and destroy the whole universe in order to do so, _no, no_. That would be wasting too much precious time. And women, we don’t like those kind of gifts, trust me.” She shook her head.

Suicidal. She knows. But, _why not?_ One simply doesn’t use logic when dealing with a galaxy proclaimed mad man. You must communicate with their ‘language’. A mad man and a crazy chick, they’re obviously on the same frequency right? And if her guess is correct, he will cave in three … two …

“Go on.” Thanos drawled in curiosity.

 _Gotcha!_ She mentally cheered, trying to keep her expression as serious as possible. She means business here!

 

***

 

“How much longer?” Loki paced around the small lab with Jane’s rubik (neatly color-coordinated) floating in circular motion on the palm of his right hand. He had been asking the same question for at least a hundred times already, that Stark felt like he was probably hemorrhaging inside and his ears was about to fall off and withers into stardust.

Thor is eyeing his brother with worry. He never saw Loki looking so nervous before, He was always so calm and collected, his emotions covered neatly under his cold expression and soft-spoken words.

They’re back at Jane’s lab in London, to where Jane’s Einstein-Rosen Bridge is safely tucked. She finally told Thor about it, and after what looked like a lover’s little quarrel over trust and all that shit, a series of kisses that got Stark and Loki gagging in horror, Thor finally let it slide.

While the three scientist works, Thor sat peacefully on the corner, hoping that there will be no explosion this time, because Jane was not wearing any protective gear but a pair of her plastic goggles.

The rest of the team are on their way here on Fury’s quinjet, though not all of them are coming along as they were needed elsewhere, because turns out psychos with a knack for taking over the world is a thing, and guarding Earth is a full time job.

“Damn it Loki! You’re making me nervous! Stop pacing around the room before you bore holes on my floor!” Jane snapped, not turning away from her device, a solder gun at hand as she crouches on the floor (soldering Loki’s feet into the ground was sounding more and more like a good option).

“Always listens to the lady, especially when she’s holding a gun.” Stark interjected, though the other two doesn’t seem to listen to a word he said.

 _If he’s so worried then perhaps he shouldn’t even left on the first place!_ Jane thought begrudgingly, glaring at Loki.

“Well maybe it would be faster if you let _me_ take look at it!” Loki shouted back. He knew Thanos wouldn’t harm Darcy before he gets what he wanted, but still, the wait is killing him, his heart was about to jump out of his sternum, it hasn’t stop beating erratically ever since he found out that she was missing. He can’t stop blaming himself. Images of past torture that he had suffer before vividly flashes on his mind. He really needs to get her back before he loses his sanity.

“He’s got a point Fuhrer, I mean Foster. Let us take a look. Come on! We won’t harm your baby!” Stark cuts in, setting aside his bag of chips on a counter across from Thor, who is now busy with his first ever smart-phone. He has this weird love/hate competition with Barton over Candy Crush.

Jane sighs in defeat, she knew she had to stop insisting on working on it alone, not when Darcy’s life is on the line. She just needed a bit more adjusting, if only she got more time …

“Fine _, fine!_ Take a look!” She finally stood, giving way to both men.

“Wow, Foster. How about you work for me instead? I’m a much better boss than Fury, just asked Miss Russel.” Stark said as he studies the device with his eyes all twinkling and burning. “The structure is amazing, considering you build her with leftovers. But my guess, you need to work on the calibration of the capacitor, because the reactor - ”

Loki rolls his eyes and shoved the man of iron away to have a look at it himself. He was quite taken aback at Jane Foster’s accomplishment, on how could a mere mortal brain grasped so much and pour them into a realization. Thor really got himself a smart woman. The basic theory was almost the same with how he had created his vortex, Loki thought as he scans the device. After a few minutes, he stood up and went to the desk, scribbling like mad before turning back with a piece of paper on his hand.

“Screwdriver.” He demanded, handing out a hand to Jane.

After that the three of them work like a bloody neurosurgeon. With Jane passing along the tools to Loki’s request, and Tony reading aloud the equation on the piece of paper. Correcting some numbers before giving it back to Loki for consideration.

“Yes, yes that’s it!” Jane exclaimed in excitement. “I never thought to tune the parallel-plate with the capacitor before! It’s a simple Pythagorean theorem!”

“Told you so!” Tony smiled smugly, having too much fun around some people who actually speaks his language. He is sipping his second glass of scotch, which apparently he secretly planted in Jane’s lab on his last visit.

Loki snorts derisively, hands busy on the device. Just a bit more, he thought to himself. Hang on Darcy.

Two hours later, The Black Widow and Hawkeye arrived and the bridge is finally ready for the first test drive. All six of them are circling around the finished device, looking at it intently with hopeful eyes. The design is rather simple and much slimmer than the one Heimdall has. It’s not even similar. “I changed the design, I thought it would be more compact, practical.” Jane defends her creation.

“It’s nice.” Said Natasha, studying the bridge, “I’d ride on it any day doc.”

Jane gave her an appreciative smile. It looks exactly like a naked elevator, with a small sphere attached in the middle. Everything was made out of alloy and metal. The sphere was the core, the compass. It is where you punch in the coordination to your destination while the rest of the machine works as the projector, some sort of a ‘propeller’ to harness and projects the energy from the sphere that will boost the travel.

“We’re going to need a lot of energy to run this thing.” Jane informed, looking at Stark. “Like, _a lot._ ” She was going to try her hands on the legendary cold fusion, but there was simply not enough time for that.

“No worries Einstein, extra batteries. Never leave home without 'em.” Stark winks as he took out three arc reactors from his pocket and inserting one to the slot, right above the sphere, precisely the spot where Heimdall would thrust in his massive sword.

“Fantastic!” Jane thought she was going to have Thor summons lighting atop the building _a la_ Dr. Emmet Brown when he jumpstarted his DeLorean, either that or stealing the electricity from the whole town and risking the wrath of the Queen.

“This is it then. We’re ready to kick galaxy’s ass!” Stark exclaimed, clapping his hands after he slides in the arc reactor.

Jane clears her throat, placing both hands on her hips, “Let me be clear and fair. I trust my baby _but_ this is her first run, so the possibility of successfully sending you to the exact location is approximately … 3,475 to 1.”

“Fuhrer! Why must you ruin the fun? Never tell us the odds!” Stark protested, a bit offended, because a bit of his brain was on it too.

“I’m just pointing out the possibility Tony.” Jane retort as she heads to the back of the lab and back with a cage of brave white rodents. “We should test her out first.”

“No. We’re not wasting any more energy with sending those creatures.” He cannot risk it, they only have three of those reactor. “It will work Jane Foster.” And even if it doesn’t he’s willing to take his chance, thought Loki.

“Okay, right … so no rodents then, that leaves us with one more question.” Jane nods, “Who’s going?”

“Definitely me. I’m ready to suit up.” Stark answered, eagerly raising his own hand, right beside him both Clint and Natasha are also on the ready, cocking her gun, strapping his bow.

 _Jesus!_ “We can’t _all_ go. The power cannot sustain us all.” Jane said when she saw Thor is also approaching, Mjolnirr at hand, ready to throw himself inside the small scaled bridge. _What were they thinking? Fieldtrip day?_

“I’ll go.” Loki confirmed, stepping inside the device. He looks at the rest of the ‘team’. Thor was about to utter his protest before Loki cuts him, “No. He wants me. I’ll go.” There was no arguing, it is what must be done.

A full half an hour they sums up the needed power and calibration for (hopefully) Loki and Darcy’s journey back, then it’s finally time for Jane to punch in the coordinate numbers that will send Loki straight to where Darcy is according to Stark’s bug.

 _This better works!_ Jane bites down her lip, prayer in her heart, God, Einstein, Neil Degrasse-Tyson, Oprah, _heck_ , Odin, whoever listens! “Go get her Loki.”

“The next trip will be mine. I’m totally visiting Phobos and Deimos.” Said Stark, already planning on which type of paint he can use for the graffiti design he had in mind, because a flag would definitely faded away, just like the one on the moon. We don’t want people to start thinking that it was Napoleon who put it there! _Na-ah_ , it will be Tony Stark from Long Island, New York!

Loki nods with his usual poker face before the bridge swallows him into the white light with a loud zap.

“I guess you guys did it.” Natasha said as they watched Loki disappeared into void.

Jane just meekly smiled while Thor squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

“Just so you guys know, if he never makes it back, in my heart, I’ll always think of him fondly,” Said Stark his tone was a bit too sincere for comfort, at once he could almost hear a collective whiplash from the snapping necks of his friends as they stared at him in shock. Stark was chuckling inside, that was the exact reaction that he was aiming, he should've take a picture, though it's getting too creepy now (especially the look on Romanoff's face) so he continues his line with a light shrug, “… as an asshole.”

 

***

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, three more to go!  
> Bear with me people :* Thanks so so much for following them on this journey. It's been fun and quite a practise for my writing (not saying that I'm any good now, but better, yes). 
> 
> Btw, did you caught any of my references ;) ? And I tweak Lady Death loosely into my own will and made her Hel, because as I read (googled), though they came from different cultures, they are basically the same goddess. Now I stand corrected but after all I did tag this fic as crack, so do take all these very lightly ;)
> 
> Until the next chapter!
> 
>    
> * Bozye moy = OMG (more or less) in Russian  
> * Not Beta'd and I'm not even sure if English is my 2nd language.


End file.
